


"The Perfect Match"

by mollieblack



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Phil Lester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dan Howell, Omega Verse, Pining, Reality TV, Scenting, Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, almost transgender-ish themes if you REALLY squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: Just because Phil is an Alpha doesn't mean he's obsessed with finding an Omega. In fact, he believes strongly in true love, and has no wish to 'peruse the selection' of Omega slaves in this society that views them as nothing more than property.Unfortunately an Alpha child of a rich family can't put off bonding forever, and when Phil's mother has had enough she decides to send him to an island where he will compete on a Reality TV show to find his 'Perfect Match'.What should happen when he runs into the one Omega who seems to want nothing to do with him, and says that love doesn't exist?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first omegaverse fic! I'm super excited, hope you guys are too! :D

“Mr. Lester?” 

 

Phil looked up from his book at his cracked door, smiling at the Beta looking in cautiously. 

 

“You can come in, Sam.” Phil smiled, and the Beta returned the expression, opening the door fully and entering the room.

 

“Sir, your mother wishes to speak to you. She said to fetch you and have you go to her chambers immediately.”

 

“Alright, thank you Sam.” Phil smiled, nodding to indicate that they could leave. They gave him a quick nod and Phil sighed, tossing his book down on the edge of his bed and getting up. He straightened his clothing, knowing Mrs. Lester would disapprove of his simple sweatpants and flannel shirt, but not caring enough to change. 

 

He left his room, throwing on a pair of slippers, and making his way up the three flights of stairs to his mother’s bedchambers. After a quick knock at the door, he heard the order to come in, and walked through, head down in respect. 

 

“Alpha Philip, you are twenty years old and still unbonded.” His mother started immediately and Phil felt his chest fall, making his way to the chair opposite Alpha Stephanie, and sitting down meekly. 

 

“Yes, mother.”

 

“Do you have any omegas in mind?”

 

“No, mother.”

 

“I’ve offered you slaves countless times. You could have your pick - any Omega here, or we could go to a slave trader and you could try out their scents until you find one you like. Will you not do this for my family?”

 

“No, mother.” Phil said quietly, knowing this was not the answer she wanted. “I won’t bond with someone I don’t love.” 

 

“Philip Lester, you have a family lineage to uphold. You’re my only Alpha child, you can not expect me to sit idly by while you waste away your time reading those silly books.”

 

Phil flinched, biting his lip. 

 

“You cannot force me into a bond, mother.”

 

“I’m aware of that, Philip.” She spat, her voice tight. “But you cannot simply sit and do  _ nothing. _ I’m sorry, but I will not be waiting for you to take the initiative any longer. I don’t care if you hate me for it, you  _ will  _ be searching for an Omega soon.”

 

Phil opened his mouth to argue, finally looking up to meet his mother’s stare, but the warning look in her eyes made him choke on his retort. She was right, anyhow. Until an Alpha child was bonded, their parents were in control of their lives. And yes, forced bonding had been outlawed a few years back, but the families were still in control of what their children did in order to find a mate that suited them.

 

“You are excused.” Alpha Lester commanded with a wave of her hand, and Phil stood meekly, walking out the door and back to his chambers.

 

Crap.

 

His parents had always bugged him about finding a mate - most were bonded by eighteen at latest, and if they made it any longer than that, then they certainly at least had someone in mind. Phil, on the other hand, had never had a romantic interest in anyone. 

 

His ruts were difficult, but even the alluring scent of an Omega couldn’t outweigh the guilt and disgust in his mind when he thought of having sex with someone he wasn’t in love with. 

 

This was a foreign concept amongst most people - Omegas weren’t people to fall in love with, they were things. It’d been nearly a century since the law passed that categorized Omegas as property - slaves to be owned, not people to be loved. Phil didn’t agree with this at all - Omegas could think just like Betas and Alphas, Omegas could feel just like Betas and Alphas - yet they were treated as nothing - as less than nothing, and Phil couldn’t imagine bonding with someone just for his own pleasure, then ordering them around and using fear to control them.

 

Phil found himself back in his room, the book no longer calling to him. He pulled out his laptop, setting it on his bed and typing in his password. With a dissatisfied frown, Phil pulled up a mating website, feeling disgusting as he did so. 

 

What popped up immediately were pictures - pictures that made Phil want to slam his laptop shut, a bright red blush painting his cheeks. But he trekked on through the photos and few videos of naked Omegas being forced to ‘show off’ for the camera. He grimaced as he saw their red-rimmed eyes, or even more often, their entirely blank expressions - void of light, of life, of hope. 

 

At the bottom of each picture was a list of ‘attributes’; virgin, flexible, doesn’t need much food, quiet, etc. Below that was a base asking price, and people could bid higher to get the highly sought-after Omegas. 

 

He looked through these ‘listings’ for a few more minutes before closing the window and groaning, slamming his laptop shut. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t treat someone like that. 

 

At dinnertime Sam brought him a plate of food which he accepted with a weak smile, knowing that his mother would not be forgetting about her promise. She  _ would  _ be making him seek out a mate, and soon - he just didn’t know how yet. 

 

That night, Phil had a hard time falling asleep, and when he did it was restless, nightmares of pounding into someone who was crying and begging him to stop, of  _ wanting  _ to stop but not being allowed to. 

 

He woke up exhausted and sweating at a little past five in the morning, but he didn’t dare go back to bed, scared of what dreams might await him.

 

The morning stretched on, and when Sam knocked on his door at nine, he was actually excited for a moment to see someone new. That was, until they came in with an apologetic look on their face, and Phil realized they had arrived with bad news.

 

“Alpha Phil… Alpha Lester has sent me to give you a message. You must pack your bags.”

 

“She’s kicking me out?” Phil’s eyes widened and Sam hurried to shake their head, eyebrows high on their forehead.

 

“No! No, no, no, Alpha Phil. Not at all. I can’t tell you why, but I promise she’s not kicking you out. Just… pack your belongings as if you were going on vacation. Once you’re packed, buzz for me and I’ll come get you. And um… you need to be packed before noon.”

 

“Okay.” Phil mumbled after a short silence, frowning as he wondered what his mother had in store for him. He excused Sam and they left, leaving him to slowly pack up two suitcases of mostly clothes, his mind still spinning. 

 

Noon found Phil standing in the entrance to the Lester family mansion with his bags, Sam waiting diligently by his side. 

 

When Alpha Lester arrived Phil tried to talk to her, but a hand up in his direction silenced him immediately. She wasn’t one to argue with, and he backed down immediately. 

 

She opened the door and spoke to a man in a tuxedo - a Beta who after a moment nodded and came to fetch Phil’s bags. 

 

“Alright, Alpha Philip. Good luck, I’ll see you when you return. Please - try to make this family proud?” 

 

Phil was surprised by the honesty in her voice, distrusting as he followed the beta in the tux to a limo, getting in the back. He didn’t know what was happening, but he knew not to directly oppose his mother, so he supposed this was what he was doing now. 

 

The limo drove for nearly an hour before pulling up to a private airfield, and he was led to a private jet which he got on, still knowing nothing about where he was headed. 

 

The jet took off and Phil looked out the window as the world passed beneath him. The flight was long and by the end he honestly could have been anywhere in the world - all he knew was it was bright and there was warm turquoise sea beneath him with sandy beaches surrounding luscious green islands passing beneath. 

 

When they landed it was on one such island, and Phil had never been more confused. 

 

He was led off the plane and to a small cabin, being left inside with his two suitcases. Did his mother send him out here to try and survive on his own to try and teach him a lesson? What was this?

 

Slowly Phil unpacked, distrusting of everything that was happening. He sat back on a large bed and pulled out a book, waiting. He wasn’t sure for what, but he was hoping that someone would come and tell him what was going on. 

 

Sure enough, half an hour later, someone did. 

 

A Beta entered the little cabin, clearing their throat. 

 

“Alpha Philip, follow me.” The Beta spoke and Phil frowned, setting his book down and standing up.

 

“Where am I? What’s happening?”

 

“All is about to be explained.” The Beta responded and Phil grunted, dissatisfied with the answer, but knowing he wasn’t going to get anything more out of this man.  

  
He followed the Beta to a large clearing where there were several couches set up. People were sat all over the couches, and Phil’s nose wrinkled when he caught the overwhelming scent of Alpha coming from them. His hair prickled and his chest filled with air automatically, trying to make himself seem more intimidating, as he went and joined them, sitting on the edge of one of the couches. 

 

A man walked out a few minutes later - a Beta, and he walked to the front to address the couches full of prickly Alphas. 

 

“Hello everyone! I’m sure some of you are wondering what you’re doing here.”

 

A collective grumble came from the group and the man laughed a little. Everything about him felt… fake. Like he were some character. 

 

“Well I’d like to welcome you to our very first season of,  _ “The Perfect Match” _ !”

 

Confused glances were tossed around between the Alphas, and the man continued before he lost all their attention. 

 

“We’re a new TV show! It’ll be a reality show starring  _ you guys _ !” Now the fake-ness of this man made sense. He was talking as if he were on camera (even though there were no cameras in sight). But it felt as if this man were giving a performance, and it made Phil incredibly uncomfortable. 

 

“You all are Alphas who have yet to find a desirable Omega. Your families were kind enough to pay the expenses for you to come on our show and find your perfect match! Over the next few weeks we’ll be introducing Omegas to the group - it’s your job to talk, flirt, experiment, and explore all your options! There’ll be dates, drinks, and DRAMA! You’ll have to compete for your favorite Omega, and hopefully by the end of this at least a few of you will have found your perfect match! Now who’s excited?”

 

The overly-enthusiastic question was met at first by silence, followed by some indistinct chatter amongst the Alphas. It wasn’t long before several were yelling, clearly excited by this information. They were excited to be on TV and suddenly people were up and cheering, chest-bumping, and celebrating. Phil just stayed sat in his corner, eyes wide as he realized what he was in for. 

 

He didn’t want to be on TV. He didn’t want to have to ‘compete’ with other Alphas. The whole idea seemed terrifying and dangerous to him. And he didn’t want to be forced to interact with a bunch of Omegas who certainly wouldn’t want to be here, and would have their objectification shown to the whole world.

 

That night as the rest of the Alphas attended a party at a bar on the beach, Phil retreated to his private cabin and cried himself to sleep. There was no way this would end well - he’d just have to grit his teeth and get through it.


	2. Chapter 2

“So Phil, how do you feel about being on this show?” The Beta interviewer asked, her voice peppy. Phil sighed. He didn’t feel excited by any means, but he also knew he had to be on this show and they weren’t going to let him leave until they got a reaction out of him that they liked for the cameras, so he spread a wide and fake smile across his face. 

 

“To be honest I was skeptical at first, but I’m starting to get excited. I mean… if I can find my perfect Omega through this show, why  _ wouldn’t  _ I be excited? I just can’t wait for them to arrive.” Phil enthused, his tone sounding fake even to him. Apparently the interviewer was happy with it, though, as she moved on to another question. 

 

The interview lasted about half an hour and finally Phil was brought back to the area on the beach with couches - this time, though, there was a full bar with a Beta behind it, mixing drinks for the Alphas who were talking and laughing. Everything felt false, though, and Phil bristled at the tension he felt in the air - these Alphas were already trying to establish who was the leader - to establish a picking order for who got first choice in Omegas.

 

Phil denied the drink that was offered to him, taking perch at the end of one of the couches. An Alpha sat a few feet away from him, sipping slowly on her drink. She looked up and gave him a small smile that he returned, albeit a bit strained, before looking back as the host of the show came up to them. Everyone gathered in a circle around him - his name was Josh apparently, as he began announcing the show. Cameras circled them and Phil tried to look excited as he announced that the first few Omegas would be joining them today. 

 

Josh stepped aside as five Omegas came out from a trail in the treeline. The Alphas all immediately honed in on them, nostrils flaring as they scented the first Omegas to arrive on this island - everyone working for the company was a Beta - probably to ensure that the only people the Alphas had even the most remote interest in breeding were the ones assigned to the show.

 

The Omegas walked forward - three girls and two guys, and they made a line in front of the Alphas. Phil looked around him, trying to hide his disgust at the way the Alphas looked on as if the people in front of them were slabs of meat that they were appraising, trying to decide if they were high enough grade for their dinners. Perhaps his disgust came even further, though, from the fact that he felt a stirring within him as he caught scent of the Omegas, his instincts screaming at him to approach the people in front of him and seek out a mate. 

 

Even his instincts, though, didn’t want him to grab an Omega and breed with them. This is why he was so appalled by his society. Because even his instincts - the things that so many Alphas used as an excuse - still told him that these Omegas were human. He still wanted to find an Omega - not just to breed - but to love. To hold and to coddle and spoil - to pepper kisses all over them and create a life together - to curl up in bed with and wrap himself around them, protecting them from the world. Even his instincts wanted love, not control over another, and he just couldn’t figure out how the other Alphas were content viewing these people as property.

 

The Omegas before them were dressed skimpily - the girls in bikinis while the boys wore only swim trunks. And they were girls and boys, not women and men. Their ages probably ranged from fifteen to eighteen at oldest, and it made Phil’s heart hurt to see a few of the older Alphas - probably aged around twenty four at least, eyeing up a poor girl who looked terrified, and couldn’t be older than sixteen. 

 

Chris introduced the Omegas - he didn’t tell their names, but told whether or not they were virgins. The Alphas were told they were allowed to do whatever they wished with the Omegas who had lost their virginity, but they could only have sex with the virgins if they had decided to bond with them, completing their match on this show. Of course this would come along with a purchase and a bid if another Alpha was interested, but this was all information Phil knew would be left out of the show that would be released to the public. Phil also knew he belonged to one of the richest families - if he chose to ‘buy’ an Omega, he could offer whatever he wanted and his mother would pay for it - she just wanted him to bond, no matter the cost.

 

A moment later they were released, and the Alphas practically  _ leaped _ off the couches and toward the Omegas, who stood there and tried not to look scared. Phil watched as the Alphas began talking to the Omegas, already jockeying for who got to talk to which of the five. Luckily they weren’t just snatching Omegas away to have sex with - in a group of Alphas that kind of behavior just wouldn’t work. They were forced to take things slow - to actually talk to the Omegas before trying to butt in and kiss them, because they couldn’t just go around scenting every Omega they spoke to - the other Alphas would tear them to pieces.

 

So Phil watched as the Alphas terrified the Omegas, scrambling for who got to talk to who. Eventually Phil couldn’t stand the bad taste in his mouth and went to the bar, sitting at a stool and ordering a drink. He sipped it slowly, trying to ignore the activity around him as Alphas got more and more drunk, louder and louder as they vied for the Omegas. 

 

Eventually things were settling down and the Alphas were already becoming bored with the five Omegas there, conversation starting about what other Omegas might show up the next day - there were thirteen Alphas in total, so they knew more must be arriving soon. 

 

Phil zoned out of the conversations around him, continuing to nurse his drink, until a presence beside him startled him, eyes widening as he smelled the telling scent of an Omega right next to him. Their scent was nice… sweet and comforting, but it wasn’t intoxicating in the way that Phil knew whoever he’d breed with would have to be. He turned and gave the small blonde girl next to him a smile as she came up to sit next to him, clearing her throat with wide eyes.

 

“I haven’t met you yet. My name’s April.” She spoke softly, and immediately Phil knew he’d been wrong before. This girl couldn’t be older than fourteen. 

 

“I’m Phil. It’s nice to meet you, April.” He spoke gently - the way you’d speak to a child, not the way you’d speak to someone you were contemplating buying to have your babies. Even the thought of it disgusted him, and he didn’t understand how the other Alphas did that. 

 

“You didn’t come up like the other Alphas did. Do we not smell good?” She asked quizzically, tilting her head to the side. She really didn’t understand. Phil bit his lip as he turned to face her, sighing. 

 

“No - you smell very nice, April. But you’re so young - I hope you find someone around your age who will treat you right.” Phil’s heart panged as he realized that wasn’t something he could reassure her with - it probably wouldn’t happen… but one could only hope. “I’d love to be your friend, though.”

 

“My friend?” She asked, eyes squinted in confusion.

 

“Yeah. Someone you can talk to. I promise I won’t hurt you, okay? I don’t want to buy you… but while we’re here, we can be friends… okay?” 

 

April stared at him for a long time before slowly nodding, a small smile tracing her lips.

 

“Alright, Alpha Phil. Thank you.”

 

“You don’t need to use my title. Just Phil is fine.” Phil smiled in a way that he hoped was reassuring and didn’t give away the sadness he felt towards the situation. She seemed to appreciate it, though, nodding. A moment later another Alpha came up to her and asked her to go on a walk with them, though, and Phil frowned as they walked away. At least this Alpha was kind in the way they asked her, and was still a teenager themself. Phil supposed it was better than the alternative. 

 

He found himself alone once more, watching as the other Alphas slowly began retreating to their cabins, one by one. One had taken a redheaded Omega boy on a walk with them, so there were only three Omegas left. Phil sighed, figuring he might as well head to bed too. Just then, though, a Beta crew member came up to him.

 

“Alpha Phil, we need you to interact with the Omegas. Go talk to them - we need the footage.” 

 

Phil frowned but stepped forward, knowing he didn’t really have a choice. He had to give this show a real chance, otherwise his mother would just continue to pull things like this. If he made it look like he was really trying - if he played into her game, maybe she’d give him a break when he came home alone. 

 

Phil approached the group of three Omegas left - huddled around a campfire. The two girls straightened up as he approached, but the third just looked up from where he sat. Phil gestured for the girls to sit back down and came to sit with them, looking at the fire. 

 

“My name’s Phil.” He spoke, and he could smell the fear coming off of them. He tried to make it clear with his body language that he wasn’t intending on scaring them - an Alpha who waited to have the Omegas alone could be terrifying, he was sure, so he tried to make it clear that he wasn’t going to try anything. “Sorry - I get a little overwhelmed with a lot of people, so I wanted to wait to talk to you guys. We probably couldn’t have a real conversation with all of them around, anyways.”

 

“Yes, of course, Alpha Phil!” One of the girls spoke, a brunette who was probably about seventeen years old. “My name is Rachel, it’s so nice to meet you.” 

 

“Just Phil is fine.” He sent her a reassuring smile, trying to let her know that she didn’t have to put on any kind of show for him. “It’s nice to meet you, as well.”

 

“I’m Bethany.” The other girl spoke, a beautiful girl in her late teens with dark skin and hair. The boy stayed silent across the campfire from him, staring at the flames. 

 

“And you are?” Phil asked the boy after a long silence. 

 

“Dan.” The boy mumbled, not looking away from the fire. “So very nice to meet you.” His tone was thick with sarcasm and Phil raised his eyebrows, having to stifle a laugh at the obviously inappropriate but surprisingly refreshing hostility coming from the boy. 

 

“You as well.” Phil responded with a smile, ignoring the wide-eyed and fearful looks the girls gave the Omega boy. He looked to be about eighteen or so, and everything about him spoke of hostility. Phil had noticed the Alphas getting bored with him quickly earlier, and he was sure it was because this boy didn’t comply like most Omegas did. He wasn’t searching for Phil’s approval, desperate to prove himself. To be honest… Phil liked it.

 

Phil spoke to the Omegas for awhile, and after a few minutes the girls seemed to relax around him. The boy remained silent. Phil could feel his eyes on him every now and again when he spoke to the girls, but every time Phil looked back at Dan his gaze would snap back to the fire. 

 

The smell of the campfire was a bit overwhelming, but he could smell the two girls next to him. The brunette smelled sweet and pure - Phil remembered that she was one of the virgins. The dark skinned girl smelled alluring and warm, but still, it wasn’t quite right. 

 

At the end of the night Phil excused himself, saying his goodbyes before retreating to his cabin. As he fell asleep, he couldn’t help but wonder what the boy’s story was, and what he might smell like.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil woke slowly, blinking sleep from his heavy eyes before pulling himself out of bed and throwing on shorts and a t-shirt to go out and join the others on the beach. There was a table next to the bar filled with exotic foods and Phil hummed as he popped some fruit in his mouth, relishing in the fruity explosion. 

 

Phil was apparently the first Alpha awake, but the Omegas were up and about, putting out food for the Beta cooks and preparing the couches. 

 

“Good morning, Alpha Phil.” A voice came from behind him and Phil turned, eyes softening as he saw April holding a plate of dirty dishes. 

 

“Hello April. And remember - just Phil is alright, yeah?”

 

“Right. Good morning, Phil. How’d you sleep?”

 

“Not too bad, and yourself?” He asked, trying to ignore the discomfort in the back of his mind. Why did they force this child to wear a bikini all the time? In front of cameras, in front of unmated Alphas. It was horrible - it was disgusting. 

 

“I slept alright. We pull cots out here - if an Alpha wakes up and wants to talk to us we have to be here. I got a few bug bites and it’s pretty cold, but I’ve had worse.”

 

Phil’s expression softened, and suddenly he had an idea. 

 

“Hey - it’s still a little chilly, with the wind off the water. Do you want to borrow my shirt?” He pulled it over his head and offered it to her. Her eyes went wide as she slowly brought it to her face, giving it a small sniff. “I only just put it on so it shouldn’t smell that strong, and anyways, no one else is around right now.” He gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded after a moment, returning his smile as she pulled the shirt over her head. It was large enough to be a dress on her and she twisted side to side, letting it flow down to her knees. 

 

“Thank you, Phil!” She grinned and he chuckled softly. His eyes wandered up and over her head, and rested on the boy - Dan. The brunette was sat on a log, arms wrapped around his knees as he watched Phil and April. Phil gave a small wave and a smile, but Dan just huffed and looked away. This only made Phil chuckle more - he liked the sassy attitude of the uninterested Omega.

 

This was just one of the many ways that Phil differed from most Alphas. Sure, Alphas were competitive and loved a good challenge, but only when it came from another Alpha. Alphas didn’t want their Omegas to challenge them - they liked it when they had someone who would simply comply with their every wish, so they could lord their good and behaved little Omega over the heads of other Alphas. 

 

Phil, on the other hand, found himself intrigued by the disinterest coming from the brunette. After a few minutes longer of speaking to April, he excused himself and grabbed a small plate of fruit, bringing it over to the boy on the log. 

 

As he sat down near Dan, Phil’s eyes went wide and his nostrils flared, deeply inhaling the scent of the Omega. He’d never smelled anything like it. Where most Omegas smelled nice - sweet and comforting, cozy and warm, Dan smelled like fire. He didn’t smell just of warmth, he smelled of a blaze. Of cinnamon and spice and burnt embers, and Phil found himself holding back a growl that started to form in his throat. His eyes were wide as he watched Dan - knowing the boy must smell something equally alluring about him. 

 

Dan’s eyes only twitched over for a second though, gulping slightly, before he turned back to look at the sea. Phil couldn’t help but bite his lip and curse himself lightly - Dan had probably smelled tons of people before who were so enticing - Phil simply hadn’t had such luck until now.

 

“How was your night?” He asked eventually, eyes trained on the brunette’s which still refused to meet his. 

 

“Boring. Long. Couldn’t sleep.” Dan responded and Phil nodded slowly. 

 

“I brought you fruit.” He held the plate forward and Dan frowned down at it for a moment before plucking a piece of mango off and chewing it, swallowing before he spoke. 

 

“I suppose you expect me to thank you for that.”

 

“Not necessarily.” Phil tried to keep the grin from forming on his face - he didn’t know why Dan’s fiery attitude was so exciting to him, but he couldn’t help enjoy his brutal honesty. 

 

“Good then.” Was all Dan said and Phil smirked gently, grabbing a grape and popping it in his mouth. 

 

“It’s a nice view.” Phil mused softly, staring out at the turquoise waves lapping gently at the light sand. 

 

“I suppose.” Dan responded, pursing his lips in a frown. “Why’d you give that girl your shirt?” 

 

Phil looked down at his bare and pale chest, contrasted strongly by the brunette’s tanned and freckled torso, laughing a bit. “I guess I thought now’s as good a time as ever to try and get a tan for once.” He joked. Dan just raised an eyebrow, though, and Phil sighed. “She’s just a kid. They have a child running around in a bikini, trying to sell her off as a sex slave to adults.” Phil was glad there were no cameras around right now and he could speak candidly, Dan frowning as he listened to Phil speak. “I know she’ll have to take it off soon when the others wake up, but I’d just put it on so it didn’t smell much like me, and… I figured let her maintain her modesty for at least a bit… right?”

 

Dan looked down as he took in Phil’s words before nodding slowly, biting his lip. 

 

“You’re not a normal Alpha.” It wasn’t a question as it left Dan’s lips. Just a statement, and Phil huffed out a small laugh. 

 

“That I’m certainly not.” 

 

They left it at that for a while, silence stretching out until more Alphas began to join. April made her way quickly to Phil, giving his shirt back which he pulled back over his head with a small and slightly sad smile sent back her direction. She just nodded and left, Dan watching them all the while. 

 

Phil stayed on the log with Dan all morning. They didn’t speak, and Phil was surprised when no other Alphas approached Dan. Some snarled their lips when they saw him and Phil nearly laughed out loud. 

 

“Seems your friendly demeanor hasn’t won you many suitors.” Phil chuckled and Dan rolled his eyes, finally meeting Phil’s gaze.

 

“Just one it looks like.” Dan drawled and Phil was shocked when he found himself blushing, eyes wide. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself, but immediately cursed the idea as the Omega’s delicious scent flooded his lungs, making him all the more flustered. 

 

“That’s not what - I’m not - I just wanted to come say hi.” Phil stammered and Dan chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Right.” Was all he said and Phil’s jaw dropped, amazed by the Omega’s audacity. Never in his life had he been talked to like this from an Omega - it was unheard of. He didn’t know how to respond, but luckily he was interrupted and saved from having to do so, because just then the host stepped in and called everyone to a meeting. 

 

Phil stood up and offered Dan his hand - a simple act of courtesy. Dan just rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, ignoring Phil’s hand as he walked to the couches, Phil following. 

 

“Alright everyone, today we have a new group of Omegas joining us! Take some time to get acquainted. Today’s all about making connections, and tomorrow we’ll begin with the dates. Have fun, everybody!” 

 

Phil watched as a new group of Omegas walked in - eight of them this time. The Alphas jumped up immediately, abandoning whatever Omegas they’d already been in conversation with in favor of the fresh meat. Phil just sighed and turned back to Dan, biting his lip. 

 

“Dan… would you like to go on a walk?” Phil didn’t know what he was doing - he just knew he wanted to get to know this Omega better - to figure him out.

 

“Not really, but do I have a choice?” Was Dan’s response and Phil rushed to stop him from getting up, guilt rising in him. 

 

“No, no, no, of course you have a choice! I mean - with me you have a choice. If you don’t want to go, we don’t have to.” Phil stammered and Dan looked at him for a moment before sighing and shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“I’ve got nothing better to do. But can we stop by your cabin first? I don’t want to be walking around shirtless anymore.”

 

“Sure!” Phil agreed immediately, a grin spreading across his face. They got up and went to Phil’s cabin, Phil opening the door for Dan to enter first. Luckily they were free of a camera crew and Dan stepped in hesitantly, frowning as Phil shut the door behind them. 

 

“You’re not allowed to rape me, you know. I’m still a virgin - it’s one of the rules.”

 

Phil’s heart stopped at the solemn but firm tone in Dan’s voice, his world feeling as if it were crumbling around him. But of course. Of course Dan would expect that from an Alpha who brought him into a private cabin. He couldn’t be offended - it made sense, and that was what made it that much more painful.

 

“Dan… I’m not going to hurt you.” Phil spoke carefully, going to his suitcase and pulling out a fresh shirt, tossing it to the Omega. Dan looked at him a moment longer before nodding, bringing Phil’s shirt up to sniff it. 

 

“Smells too much like you. A different one?”

 

Phil frowned and grabbed another, tossing it to the brunette. 

 

That one smelled too much like him too, and ten minutes later they’d gone through every one of his shirts, all of them dissatisfying the Omega. 

 

“Whatever, I’ll just wear this one.” Dan finally mumbled, pulling a blue shirt over his head. Phil watched as Dan’s nostrils flared and he swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing, before he straightened his spine and cleared his throat. “Shall we, then?”

 

They didn’t actually walk for long. About fifteen minutes in Dan began to complain of sore feet and they stopped, sitting on some rocks by the water. 

 

“You know you sure are demanding for an Omega.” Phil chuckled as they sat, the small brunette curling his knees to his chest on the rock next to Phil.

 

“Should I not be?” Dan asked with a raised eyebrow and Phil’s eyes widened, rushing to backtrack. 

 

“No! No I mean - yes. I mean… you don’t act like most Omegas do. With all the laws - it’s sort of a breath of fresh air to speak to an Omega who speaks their mind.”

 

“You mean an Omega who doesn’t act as if their sole purpose in life is to serve you.” Dan supplied and Phil nodded, biting his lip. 

 

“Yeah. That.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll never be one of them. I’ll probably be killed for it - No one’s ever gonna want to bond with me, and even if they did, I wouldn’t want to bond with them. And if I’m still unbonded past my prime… well, unless someone really needs a house servant, I’m sure I’ll be…” Dan put his hands up in fists then spread his fingers, letting air whoosh out of his lips. “Poof. Gone.”

 

Phil sucked in a sharp breath, nodding and looking down as the reality of what Dan meant set in. 

 

“You don’t want to ever bond?” He asked after a silence, watching as Dan shrugged, looking out over the water. 

 

“Why would I? I have heat suppressants, and I don’t quite like the idea of being someone’s sex slave and baby-making machine.”

 

“But what about love?” Phil asked, nearly clapping a hand over his mouth the second the words were out. Thank god no camera crew was around to catch that - Omegas were supposed to be used, not loved. He was sure that wouldn’t have gone over well. 

 

Surprisingly Dan just laughed, looking down at his hands and shaking his head. “What about love?” Dan repeated Phil’s question, chuckling to himself before looking back up, eyes crinkled in a smug and slightly bitter smile as he gazed out to the skyline. “Doesn’t exist.”


	4. Chapter 4

They only sat on the beach a little longer before heading back, and Phil thought that was probably for the best. Despite the wind coming off the waves, Dan’s scent was intoxicating him, and the added wind dilution from walking certainly helped to clear his mind. As they walked, Phil’s mind span. How could someone not believe in love? What was the point of… of anything if you didn’t believe in love? How could you stay hopeful - especially as an Omega in this society where you’re given nothing and expected to be okay with that. 

 

Dan was surprisingly chatty on their way back - pointing out crab shells on the beach, complaining about the sharp shells and rocks that dug into his feet from the sand, musing about what it’d be like if a giant sea monster came out of the sea and attacked them right then and there. Phil would look over and smile, his gaze catching on the glint in Dan’s eye - something exciting, enticing, attracting him towards the brunette like a magnet as they walked into the wind. 

 

At one point Dan just stopped walking, bending over and groaning. 

 

“I don’t wanna waaaaalk I’m tireeed…” Dan moaned and Phil chuckled, coming to stand in front of him, the wind pressing at his back. Suddenly Dan straightened, eyes wide and nostrils flaring, as if he were smelling something. Phil raised his eyebrows to ask what Dan was responding to, but the Omega simply stepped around Phil and continued, eyes forward. 

 

“We can stop walking if you want. We can take a break.” Phil offered but Dan just shook his head, trudging on. 

 

“Nope, I’m fine. Just complaining. Ignore me.” Dan mumbled and Phil sighed, picking up his pace to match Dan’s suddenly swift speed. The Omega’s cheeks were slightly flushed - probably from the chill of the wind - and Phil couldn’t help but notice how gentle and soft the brunette’s features were. He was smaller than Phil, as all Omegas were, and his long lashes framed his eyes beautifully, curls framing his face as freckles dotted over his smooth and gently tanned skin. 

 

“How old are you, again?” Phil asked, suddenly curious.

 

“Eighteen.” Dan responded with a shrug, and Phil nodded slowly. Eighteen was old for an unbonded Omega - especially for a virgin, as Dan apparently was. It wouldn’t be long before he’d be considered unfit for mating and breeding… though Phil supposed it didn’t matter - Dan didn’t want to bond with anyone, anyhow.

 

“What’s it like being an Omega?” Phil’s eyes widened, shocked at himself for the question. He hadn’t decided to ask the question, it’d just left his mouth and now he was left wishing he could shove it back down his throat, knowing it was entirely inappropriate for him to ask something like that.

 

“It’s fucking shit, what do you think it is?” Dan responded after a moment of staring, one eyebrow cocked. Phil looked back for a minute before letting out a surprised laugh at Dan’s bluntness, eyebrows high on his forehead. “I mean… I guess it might not be awful if we were given rights…” Dan continued after a moment, his voice tired. “But it fucking sucks as it is right now. Anyways, I’ve never really felt like a… normal Omega. I don’t know. I just don’t really fit in, I’m probably not the right person to ask.”

 

“I’ve never felt like a normal Alpha.” Phil admitted with a small shrug. It was true - he’d never understood the way other Alphas behaved, especially when it came to Omegas. Sometimes Phil almost felt like the universe had got it wrong when he’d been made - accidentally putting an Omega mind in an Alpha body. He looked up to see Dan’s face scrunched in surprise before his features smoothed out and he continued forward. 

 

Eventually they made it back, a few people whistling at their return to which Phil blushed and Dan rolled his eyes. Phil still found his eyes widening - amazed by Dan’s brazen attitude. Phil walked to the bar and got a drink, surprised when Dan came to sit next to him on a stool. 

 

“Get me one too.” Dan told him - no,  _ ordered _ him, and Phil’s eyes widened, but he asked for another. He knew Dan couldn’t order his own drinks, so when the two drinks came he had to take them and give one to Dan - it was a silly rule, but not too hard to work around. 

 

“Not sick of me yet?” Phil asked with a grin as he took a sip of the tropical drink - fruity with the bitter tang of alcohol as it hit the back of his throat. 

 

“Oh, I am, I’m just even sicker of the rest.” Dan responded dryly, but Phil grinned when he caught the edge of a smirk on Dan’s lips before the Omega lifted his drink to his mouth to cover his smile.

 

After a few minutes Phil ordered some food and they turned around on their barstools, picking at chips and guacamole as they watched the others on the beach. 

 

April was who Phil looked for first - something about her made him feel protective, and he wanted to make sure no one was taking advantage of her. He knew in the long run he couldn’t protect her, but it was still his instinct to make sure he knew where she was. He found her after a short sweep of the area. She was sat on a couch under a palm tree with one of the few female Alphas on the island. This Alpha was young - she couldn’t be over sixteen - and Phil breathed out a sigh of relief. It was the same Alpha that had taken April on a walk the other day, and Phil was glad to see that out of all the possibilities, the one who was starting to stake a claim to the young girl wasn’t some adult Alpha who only wanted to play with her then move to the next. 

 

After he’d sufficiently reassured himself that April was alright, he continued to gaze out at the people milling about on the beach. 

 

Most people were in pairs, and Phil was surprised at how calm everything seemed. Then again, he’d just began to notice in the past few hours that he was feeling a bit calmer, his body feeling slightly different, and he had a theory. If any Alpha went into rut on this island it could be a recipe for disaster - Phil suspected that their food was laced with rut-suppressing medication. As much as he didn’t appreciate the sneakiness of it, he knew overall it was better this way, and if they had told the Alphas about the drugs some certainly would have refused or found ways around taking the medication. 

 

Phil didn’t mind rut-suppressants much - they made him feel a little funny, but ruts were awful to go through alone, but he certainly wasn’t going to take advantage of some poor Beta or Omega just to get through his rut. It was his to deal with, and the way he usually did was by going on suppressants. Sure, once or twice a year he’d have to go off for a while because his body would build up too much energy and he  _ needed  _ to go into rut, so he’d go off his suppressants and lock himself in his room with an array of toys and lube. And every time that happened he would cry and curse himself and wonder if he could have waited just a little longer to have to endure this, but by the end he’d know he’d made the right decision, feeling revitalized and able to go back on his medication.

 

“Hey sweetheart, has this guy been bothering you?” A voice came from beside Phil and he prickled as he turned to face the Alpha who was looking Dan up and down like a piece of meat. Phil immediately found himself bristling, a growl starting deep in his throat as he fought the urge to get up and put himself between the Alpha and Omega. It wasn’t his place so he stayed where he sat, muscles tense as he prepared to defend the Omega before him if the new Alpha so much as stepped one toe out of line.

 

“No, but you are.” Was Dan’s response, and Phil watched as the Alpha’s eyes went dark, glaring at the Omega. 

 

“What kind of bitch are you, think you can talk to me like that?” The Alpha growled, and Phil sprang to his feet, coming to Dan’s side, a few inches in front of him so he could put himself between them if necessary. “And you like this bitch?” The Alpha sneered at Phil and Phil growled low in his throat, instincts telling him to fight. At this point camera crews were starting to head over, lured by the drama that was starting to rise, but Phil couldn’t care less. This Alpha needed to be put in his place. 

 

Just as Phil was about to step forward, probably to push the other Alpha or do something equally stupid and instinct-driven, he was pushed behind someone, eyes going wide. 

 

He stared in shock as the brunette stepped in front of him, a snarl on his lips as he growled -  _ growled  _ up at the Alpha before him. Shocked silence followed, no one knowing how to respond. This Omega had just  _ growled  _ at an Alpha. It was unheard of. The Omega had stepped in front of an Alpha to defend him from another - even though what Phil had been doing was in Dan’s defense. Phil was stunned into silence as the Alpha before him stared open-mouthed at Dan, stock still, until Dan grunted and turned, grabbing Phil by the wrist and dragging him away from the others. 

 

Confused whispers followed them as they left, along with the angry growl of an indignant Alpha, and as Phil allowed himself to be dragged into the woods by this headstrong Omega, he began to realize just how far he was in over his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil gasped as Dan tugged him into the treeline, letting go of his wrist and bringing his hands to the brown curls atop his head, pulling at them in frustration. The Omega paced back and forth as Phil leaned back against a tree, staring at him with wide eyes. He’d never seen an Omega behave like this - never seen an Omega stand up to an Alpha the way Dan just had. 

 

Not only was this overwhelming Phil’s mind, but his lips were parted as he determinedly refused to breathe through his nose. Somehow when Dan got angry his scent got stronger, and Phil’s mind was beginning to feel fuzzy with Dan’s scent, the instincts in his brain telling him that the Omega was in distress and he needed to protect him. 

 

“Fucking goddamn Alpha dick ass bitch cunt fucker-” Expletives rushed from Dan’s lips, falling upon shocked ears as Phil lurched forward. He could hear people approaching them and he was already worried they’d take Dan away for such obvious disrespect. He had to come up with a plan quick to keep the Omega safe - if he were taken off this show there was no saying what they’d do to him - executions weren’t unheard of, and Phil couldn’t bear to think of Dan being killed - especially with the protective hormones crashing through him. 

 

The voices were getting closer and Dan was still swearing - something entirely inappropriate for an Omega to do by society’s ruling, so when he finally turned his head and saw people pushing through the brush, Phil jolted forward. Dan’s face was cupped in his hands immediately and he locked eyes with the wide brown ones before him, jaw set in solemn determination. 

  
“I’m sorry. Please just trust me.” He whispered, and then he pulled the Omega forward, pressing their lips together. Dan didn’t move at first, stock still under Phil’s grasp. Slowly, though, he began to kiss back and Phil put as much fierce energy into the kiss as he could, feeling Dan’s fingers timidly rest upon his waist. Their lips moved together, slow but passionate, and dizziness overwhelmed Phil for a moment - Dan’s scent driving him to his instinctive Alpha state, wanting to move his face down to Dan’s jaw and neck - to scent him - to mark him as Phil’s. This train of thought scared him and he slowed their kiss, trying to ignore the delicious scent of the Omega as he gave him one last gentle kiss before pulling back. Dan’s eyes were squinted and unreadable and Phil felt guilt wash over him, but he kept his chest full and head up as he turned to face the crew approaching him, the angry Alpha who Dan had stood up to in the back. 

 

The crew all looked confused, glancing back and forth between the Alpha and Omega who they’d just walked in on. “Alpha Lester…” A crew member who looked like the designated ‘leader’ stepped forward. “What’s going on here?”

 

“I’m so sorry about the Omega. I honestly… when I came here I didn’t think this show was going to work for me.” The shifting of cameras to point towards him made a wave of relief sooth him as he relaxed a bit, shaking off the haze of lust that had come over him when he’d kissed the Omega, and starting his story. “I honestly never thought I could find an Omega here who I’d want to bond with - I’d never found one in the real world, so why here? But I don’t know… I’ve really enjoyed talking to Omega Daniel here, and I think that he’s a very strong potential mate.” Phil sent a glance over to Dan, filling it with as much lust as he could. The brunette’s face was blank, looking at the ground. His shoulders were hunched and his head hung low - a normal posture for an Omega who was in trouble. Something about seeing Dan that way felt so incredibly  _ wrong  _ to Phil, but he refused to let it show on his face. 

 

“I apologize on his behalf. We’d been getting close and I’d told him I was interested in him as a long-term mate. Interested in buying him once this show was over. When another Alpha came over to challenge our relationship and flirt with him, I guess he just got defensive of our relationship. We hadn’t had time to tell people I was laying claim to him, and we hadn’t had time for me to scent him - it was just bad timing, I apologize.”

 

The crew were silent for a bit, nodding their heads, and even the Alpha in the back’s skeptical look was beginning to be diluted with a drop of understanding. There was a short silence, and then suddenly the crew were leaving, saying they wouldn’t interrupt the scenting process and they looked forward to hearing more about the growing relationship when they returned. They began to leave and soon it was just Phil and Dan again, and the Alpha turned, face thick with guilt. 

 

“Whatever apology you’re about to tell me, save it. I’m not dumb, I know what you were doing, and thank you. My temper gets me in trouble, and…” Dan sighed, looking down at his feet. “You probably just saved my life. So uh… thanks.” 

 

“Yeah.” Phil breathed, surprised he’d gotten off so easily. 

 

“Go on, then.” Dan sighed, and Phil looked up with a frown. “Scent me, idiot. They won’t believe the story if I smell the same.”

 

Phil’s eyes widened and he backed up until he was pressed against a tree, shaking his head. Logically he knew he had to, but - but the idea was terrifying. Dan’s scent was already hard to bear - if Phil scented him - if their aromas mixed to create that wonderful blend of an Alpha and Omega who belong to one another that Phil had only heard stories of - he wasn’t sure how much control he could manage. 

 

“Phil. You have to. Just fucking do it.” Dan grumbled, walking forward until he was close enough to reach up and grasp Phil’s shoulders, grip tight. Phil’s eyes were wide and he gulped - Dan’s presence already enough to throw him off his feet, the brunette staring up at him. Finally Dan huffed out a breath as Phil had taken too long, and Phil froze as the brunette stepped closer - onto the roots of the tree on either side of Phil, their bodies brushing together with the proximity as Dan stood on his tip toes and nuzzled Phil’s neck with his nose.

 

What was he doing? Omegas couldn’t scent Alphas. He was rubbing his nose up and down the side of Phil’s neck as if he were the Alpha and Phil were the Omega. He didn’t know why, but somehow this made his knees weak, tension rushing from him as his hands came up to snake around Dan’s back, pulling him closer so their bodies pressed against one another, warmth enveloping him. He took a deep breath, Dan’s pure scent filling his nostrils for what would be the last time until what Phil was about to do wore off, and then he darted in, nose rubbing along Dan’s neck as he breathed heavy through it, lacing Dan’s mating gland with the scent of an Alpha, showing all others that Dan was claimed. This Omega belonged to an Alpha. 

 

The whimper that left Dan’s throat was entirely unexpected and Phil felt arousal shoot through him as he pulled Dan closer, hips making an involuntary push forwards as he finished scenting the brunette. He pulled away from Dan’s neck and buried his face in the brown curls atop the Omega’s head, knowing if he didn’t he would kiss Dan - and that wasn’t something he was allowed to do. 

 

They stood there and Phil let out a weak whine as Dan’s scent changed before him, weaving together with his own aroma, and Phil didn’t know it was  _ possible _ for something to smell better than Dan had before, but here was proof. He groaned deep in his throat and squeezed the Omega, who had gone entirely limp, tight to his chest. 

 

What had he gotten himself into? This was dangerous. This was so,  _ so  _ dangerous. Phil had never scented anybody before. He never wanted that kind of temptation - he worked hard to maintain his willpower and not be one of those Alphas who used their instincts and desires as an excuse to take what they wanted from Omegas - but right now Phil realized that if he were in his rut, there was no way anything could keep him from this Omega - and that terrified him.

 

It took several minutes, but finally Dan took a deep breath and gently pushed against Phil’s chest. It took all the willpower he had to let his iron grip go, allowing the Omega to detach from him. 

 

Dan stepped back, eyes wide and pupils blown, and his entire posture had changed. He was still Dan - not that hoveling Omega before the camera crew that Phil now knew was all just an act. But he’d changed. He shifted foot to foot and he looked nervous almost as he refused to meet Phil’s gaze. 

 

“Um… yeah.” Dan spoke eventually, raising a hand to bite at his fingernails. “I mean… I guess this’ll be good. You don’t really seem like you’re looking for a mate… and I’m definitely not… maybe we can just keep them all satisfied thinking we’re together, and we can just get through this.” 

 

“Right.” Phil spoke, his mind in a haze as everything around the Omega seemed to blur in and out of focus, having to physically grip the tree behind him to keep from shooting towards the brunette he longed to have back within his arms. “Yeah. Good.”

 

“Uh huh.” Dan mumbled, biting his lip, and god,  _ Phil  _ wanted to bite that lip. He wanted it to be  _ his  _ arms that wrapped around Dan’s torso, not Dan’s own. He wanted to pepper kisses all over the area he’d scented on Dan’s neck, and  _ god.  _ Phil’s eyes snapped wide and he blinked a few times, shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts. He did  _ not  _ like this Omega like that - it was his instincts speaking. Phil closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth, counting to five over and over again as he tried to calm his body. He’d done this before - not under such extreme circumstances of course, but he knew how to stop listening to his body and start listening to his mind. 

 

When he finally opened his eyes again the world felt clearer, and he gave Dan a grim smile. 

 

“We’ll make this work… okay?” 

 

Dan returned the small smile and nodded, rubbing his face with his hands. 

 

After another moment to collect themselves Phil took a deep breath and reached his hand out, palm up in invitation. Dan looked at it a moment before lacing his fingers through Phil’s, and the Alpha shuddered as he felt sparks between their skin. 

 

“God, this is a  _ horrible  _ idea.” Phil breathed out a small laugh, and Dan chuckled, squeezing Phil’s hand within his own.

 

“You are  _ not  _ allowed to mock me for any random boners.” 

 

Phil’s eyes bugged out and he choked on air at Dan’s brazenness, but it worked and he ended up laughing, the mood feeling much lighter than it had a few minutes ago. 

 

“Just so long as you don’t make fun of mine.”

 

“Deal.” Dan gave him a small smile, and as they walked out of the treeline and back to the beach, Phil knew that he’d gotten himself into a horrible, extremely dangerous, stupid situation… but he couldn’t help the small glimmer of a smile from shining through as he realized that for the first time in his life, he might have found a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan and Phil were met with wolf whistles and winks from the other Alphas, the Omegas looking on skeptically - clearly surprised that anyone had been interested in the hostile Omega enough to stake a claim. Phil was surprised when Dan just smirked, though. It was almost as if Dan was showing  _ him  _ off, and not the other way around. 

 

They walked to a couch a little ways away from the crowd, sitting down as they looked out over the sea. Camera crews came up to them and got into place and Phil sighed, but he knew it was a part of this whole thing. He took a deep breath before pushing himself against the arm rest of the couch, raising his arms in invitation. Dan glared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and crawling over, settling down in the space between Phil’s legs, with his head resting back against Phil’s chest. 

 

The cameras were surely zooming in now, getting a good close-up of one of the first pairs to couple up on the island. Phil tried to ignore them, the Alpha instincts within him acting for him - acting to protect and nurture his Omega. How so many Alphas these days used Omegas as toys, discarding them when they weren’t of current desire, Phil would never understand. His own instincts screamed at him now to comfort Dan, to protect him, to take care of him. Any Omega he felt protective of - but he was finding the feeling ten times stronger now that Dan carried his scent. 

 

His arms wrapped around Dan from behind as he rested his face in Dan’s hair - and maybe that was a bad idea, the sweet aroma of the Omega making his thoughts cloudy with desire - but he couldn’t seem to help himself. He focused all the attention he could muster on not allowing his groin to react in the way it was wanting to, taking deep breaths - now through his mouth - and counting to five as he calmed his body down. When he opened his eyes and craned his neck to see Dan’s face, he nearly cooed aloud at the sight before him. 

  
Dan’s head had fallen back against Phil’s shoulder, lips parted. His eyes were shut and his expression soft as he breathed slowly, sleep having taken him. Phil’s entire being softened at the sight - the usual hostility that controlled Dan’s expressions - the wall he put up between him and everyone else - it melted away in sleep, and now Phil just saw a sleepy, blissed-out Omega who smelled of damp firewood after a storm - of rain and dew and fresh spring leaves, and Phil was enamoured. 

 

A cameraman stepped forward to get an even better shot and Phil smiled softly, looking up at the camera. 

 

“Someone’s fallen asleep. It’s alright… it’s been a long day.” Phil looked down at Dan fondly, and unable to help it, craned his neck to press a gentle kiss to the boy’s hair. 

 

“Do you want help carrying him back, Alpha Phil?” A crew member asked and Phil frowned. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well surely you’ll want him to stay with you tonight. You can’t have sex with him, of course. He’s one of the virgins, so there’s no sex until he’s bought, and if you break that rule then you  _ have  _ to buy him.”

 

“Oh… right.” Phil mumbled. He hadn’t quite thought through the fact that it’d be expected for Dan to stay in Phil’s tiny cabin with him now. It made sense - no Alpha in their right mind would leave their Omega out for anyone’s taking through the night on an island infested with unbonded Alphas. “I’ll be alright.” He mumbled, giving the crew an appreciative smile. “I think I’m gonna carry him back now. Um… do you think you could have someone bring us dinner?” 

 

The crew nodded and Phil sat up slowly, careful so as not to wake the sleeping Omega. He gently scooped Dan up in his arms, grateful for the fact that Omegas were naturally small and light. He carried him slowly to the cabin, and he was honestly surprised that Dan remained asleep the whole time. When he laid Dan down in his bed, pulling the covers over him, he paused for a moment. He walked to the curtains and drew them shut so no one could look in, then grabbed a spare blanket and pillow, curling up on the floor. 

 

He was beginning to drift off for his nap when he heard a small whimper and sat up, looking over to Dan in concern. The boy had rolled over in his sleep towards Phil, and an arm was thrown out from under the covers, haphazardly hanging in the air, almost as if Dan were trying to reach out to him. The boy whimpered again and Phil’s eyes suddenly shot wide in terror - was Dan starting his heat? He’d mentioned having heat suppressants before - but what if the show didn’t let the Omegas take suppressants? What if Dan was going into heat right here - right now? 

 

A moment later Phil realized that he’d have smelled something, though, and took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm down. It was unlikely that Dan was going into heat - he should be able to tell by now if he was. When Dan whimpered again Phil listened close, and it almost sounded like the Omega was trying to say something. A moment later he shifted again, reaching out, and suddenly Phil’s eyes shot forward and he jumped up as Dan rolled and crashed out of the bed. Since he was already watching and moved fast, Phil was able to keep Dan’s head off the ground, but the rest of him connected solidly and the Omega woke up instantly, eyes wide with panic. 

 

“Where am I? What happened? What’s going on?” The questions shot from Dan’s mouth instantly, high pitched with panic, and Phil found himself pulling the Omega up to a sitting position so he could cradle him to his chest, rubbing Dan’s back soothingly as he held him close. 

 

“Shhh, shhh Omega, it’s okay.” Phil cooed. A moment later, though, his trance was broken as Dan shoved him away, backing up and glaring at him. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Dan demanded, eyebrows furrowed in anger, and Phil’s mouth opened and closed a few times as his head cleared up from the hazy fog Dan’s presence created in his mind. What  _ had  _ he been doing? He was treating Dan as if he were some helpless Omega - even calling him by that title instead of using his name. He wasn’t Phil’s Omega to hold.

 

“I… sorry.” Phil mumbled, guilt making his shoulders hunch forward. “I um… you fell asleep so I brought you back here…”

 

“To do  _ what?” _ Dan nearly growled, and Phil stammered to reassure the fuming Omega. 

 

“Nothing! Nothing, I mean - if we’re - everyone thinks we’re together, and someone mentioned that you’d be sleeping in my cabin, because… you know… like… if we  _ were _ going to be bonded and if this was real, of course I wouldn’t leave you out there with all the other Alphas around.” Phil knew his explanation left a lot to be desired but he sighed in relief as Dan thought over his words, the fury lessening in his gaze - though it was still very much present. 

 

“So you weren’t… you weren’t trying to…” Dan spoke slowly, glancing back at the bed.

 

“No! God no! I just wanted to let you sleep. I closed the curtains so I could lay on the floor because I didn’t know if you’d want me in the same bed as you. I’m not going to try to force myself on you, Dan. I promise.”

 

The Omega looked down, seeming to notice Phil’s set up on the floor for the first time. “Yeah, well… with Alpha urges… you can never be too careful.” Dan muttered, and Phil winced slightly, though he knew it was true. “So wait… why am I on the floor, then?”

 

“You started talking in your sleep. You seemed like you were reaching for something, and then you just… reached too far and fell off.” Dan nodded slowly, and Phil frowned as he saw a small blush rise to the brunette’s cheeks as he climbed back into the bed, pulling the covers over him. “What were you dreaming about?” Phil asked eventually, and Dan sighed before shaking his head. 

 

“Nothing.” Dan mumbled, and Phil could hear the lie in his voice, but chose not to question it. “I’m hungry.” 

 

“Someone’s gonna bring food by in a bit.” 

  
Dan sat up immediately, glaring at Phil as if he’d made the most colossal mistake in the world, and Phil shrank under his gaze. 

 

“What?” Phil asked, surprised by the sudden intensity. 

 

“You dolt! If someone comes to drop food off and they see a blanket and pillow on the floor they’ll know something’s up!” 

 

Phil frowned as he realized Dan was right, getting up and putting the pillow and blanket back. 

 

“Right… sorry about that, I just… didn’t think.”

 

“Well think next time, then.” Dan grumbled and Phil looked down, embarrassed. “I’m taking a nap.”

 

“I’ll just sit here.” Phil murmured, making his way to the desk chair and sitting down with a sigh. A few minutes later Dan was snoring softly, and then there were whimpers coming again and Phil turned to look as Dan’s face contorted and he began shifting in the bed before his eyes flew open and air escaped his lungs in a whoosh. 

 

“You okay?” Phil whispered into the silence and Dan sighed before looking over at Phil, frowning. 

 

“You don’t have to just sit there. We can share the bed.” Dan’s voice was tired and resigned, but Phil was exhausted so he decided to take the offer, climbing into the bed after Dan scooted over to make space. “You’re getting the food when it arrives.”

 

“Deal.” Phil agreed, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to relax into the bed with the Omega just inches away. 

 

“And I’m not getting out of bed to eat.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“And you’re gonna feed it to me bite by bite.” 

 

Phil looked over to Dan, and a grin spread across his face as he saw the corner of the Omega’s lip twitching up in a smirk, eyes shut as if he were about to fall asleep. 

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“Says the guy about to feed me my meal bite by bite.”

 

Phil rolled his eyes and wiggled in the bed, finding a more relaxed position. Moments later he was drifting to sleep, the smell of the scented Omega filling his nostrils and worming its way into his dreams. 

 

When Phil woke up he was obnoxiously hot, and he opened his eyes to find a mop of brown curls. Eyes widening exponentially, he realized that he was entirely wrapped around the brunette, limbs tangled as their bodies pressed flush against one another.

 

What’s worse was that there was someone knocking on the door - presumably with food - and Phil’s control over his body had gone away in sleep, and now he had a painful hard-on pressing directly into Dan’s thigh. Dan’s thigh which belonged to Dan, who was slowly waking himself due to the knocks on their door. 

 

Phil nearly launched himself away from the Omega, jumping off the bed to the wide-eyed surprise of the sleepy brunette. He glanced around quickly before finding a robe and throwing it on to conceal his groin, taking a deep breath before he opened the door. 

 

“Your dinners, sir.” A Beta smiled, handing him two plates with domed covers, and Phil smiled.

 

“Thank you so much.” He responded and she nodded, turning to leave. 

 

Phil brought the food back in, shutting the door behind him, and made his way to the bed. He sat down and handed Dan his plate, feeling awkward in the silence between them. 

 

“I promised you I wouldn’t make fun of yours if you don’t make fun of mine.” Dan eventually said with a shrug, and Phil couldn’t help but burst out laughing - the agreement they’d made not to tease one another for any potential awkward boners coming back to him as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Thanks.” He chuckled, and just like that, the tension was gone. It was expected, honestly. You couldn’t put an Alpha and an Omega together - have them pretend they’re a new couple -  _ and  _ have the Alpha scent the Omega without at least  _ some  _ bodily reaction. 

 

With the tension out of the way Phil took off their domes to reveal skirt steaks with fries and salad, and his stomach rumbled. They were quick to get out forks, and Phil couldn’t believe he was actually doing it as Dan forced him to feed the Omega his steak. Luckily after a few bites Dan huffed, deciding Phil was bad at it and he needed to do it himself, relieving Phil of the task.

 

“Princess.” Phil spat jokingly, and Dan rolled his eyes. 

 

“Oh yes, my life has been so easy and everything I ever want is handed to me on a silver platter, Mr. ‘My Family is Practically Nobility’.”

 

“Shut up!” Phil giggled and Dan was laughing too as they cleaned their plates. Phil brought them outside and left them on the patio where he knew they’d be collected, returning to the room. He brushed his teeth, finding an extra toothbrush in the drawers under the sink that he gave to Dan. When they were brushing teeth Dan kept poking him with the end of his toothbrush handle, leaving Phil to roll his eyes. Finally, once they’d both spat and put away their brushes, Phil grinned as he leaned down, wrapping his arms around Dan’s legs right under his bum, and lifting him in the air. 

 

“Hey!” Dan shouted, but there was a giggle behind his tone that told Phil everything was alright and he hadn’t gone too far. “Put me down!” 

 

“Nope! This is your punishment for trying to put a hole in my shoulder with that toothbrush!” Phil chuckled as he carried Dan into the main room again and laid him down gently on the bed. 

 

The brunette was giggling, eyes crinkled in a smile as Phil laid him down, and when his head finally rested on the pillow Phil was left over him, hands still on Dan from where he’d been holding him. The crinkles disappeared from around Dan’s eyes as his smile faded, Alpha and Omega staring deep into one another’s eyes. 

 

Finally Dan broke the trance, though, coughing, and Phil blushed as he yanked himself away, raising a hand to wipe his eyes - as if that would distract him from the scent filling the tiny cabin. Dan scooted over and Phil smiled slightly, climbing into bed beside him. 

 

“Night, Phil.” Dan murmured and Phil sighed, wanting nothing more than to turn over and hold the brunette in his arms. He knew it was useless not to - their bodies wanted one another so it was inevitable that in their sleep they’d come together once again… but he couldn’t just turn over and start cuddling Dan so he just took a deep breath and counted to five, biting his lip gently to tie him to reality. 

 

“Night, Dan.”


	7. Chapter 7

When Phil woke up, it wasn’t so much of a surprise to find brown hair tickling his face - a warm body draped over his own as it rose and fell with sleep. He sucked in a sharp breath through his mouth, blinking hard to clear the haze that clouded his mind. It was a haze of desire - of want - of  _ lust  _ towards the Omega cradled in his arms, and Phil stiffened as he realized that not only were both of them hard, pressing into one another’s hips - but Phil’s pupils blew wide when he caught scent of the extremely faint aroma of slick hanging in the air. 

 

All Phil wanted to do was shove Dan off of him and get as far away as possible - terrified of his own body and instincts, but he also didn’t want to wake the Omega up so jarringly. Instead he closed his eyes and counted to five, breathing through his mouth, before he carefully lifted Dan by the waist and rolled him off of him. When Dan’s arms came around his neck and tried to pull closer again, a whine coming from sleepily-parted lips, Phil was overwhelmed by the desire to silence that sound with his own mouth. He resisted the urge, though, knowing that this was his body speaking, not his mind. He wasn’t in love with Dan - his body simply desired the Omega who he’d scented. Especially one who was compatible for bonding with him, and was currently mindly aroused. Not to mention the cuddling. God, how had Phil allowed this to happen?

 

He pulled away carefully and Dan’s eyes blinked open slowly, a discontented frown on his face. It only lasted a few moments, though, before his eyes widened slightly and he pulled away from Phil, his jaw clenching. 

 

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Phil whispered immediately, recognizing the distrust that had immediately jumped to the Omega’s features in the soft morning light that streamed through the cracks of their curtains. “I just woke up and… uh… needed a little space.”

 

Dan nodded slowly before taking a deep breath and allowing his expression to soften, seeming to accept Phil’s explanation. 

 

“Sorry. I didn’t  _ try  _ to cuddle you - it just kinda happened.”

 

“Dan.” Phil said flatly with a roll of his eyes. “Okay let’s get one thing straight if we’re really doing this whole ‘pretending to want to bond’ thing. If we’re trying to trick everyone else into believing this, there’s no way we can do it without also tricking our bodies into thinking we want to mate with each other. We can’t be constantly apologizing for things, because it’s just gonna happen. Our bodies think we’re on the track to bonding, so of  _ course  _ when we’re asleep next to each other we end up cuddling. I really don’t mind - I’m not going to do anything, I promise. The most I’ll ever do is push you away… like I just did.”

 

Dan nodded once again, a small smile gracing his lips. “Right.” He spoke eventually, letting out a small chuckle. Phil tried to ignore the way his heart beat a bit faster - a smile from Dan wasn’t a common thing, but there was something immensely special about it, and Phil had to physically  _ drag  _ his gaze away from the Omega’s dimple. “Sorry.”

 

“For what?” Phil asked, unable to keep from smiling lightly himself.

 

“Saying sorry?” Dan asked, and burst out into a fit of giggles. 

 

Phil laughed along, unsure if it was more out of actual happiness or simply the shock that Dan was  _ giggling,  _ but something felt light and exciting about this moment, so he didn’t question it too much. 

 

“Um… I’m gonna go… sort myself out.” Dan mumbled, cheeks red as he sat up, lifting the duvet to ensure it covered his groin. “You might… um… want to go on a walk or something.”

 

Phil nodded quickly, eyes wide. It was  _ definitely  _ a horrible idea for him to be in the same cabin as Dan got himself off - the scent would surely be too much to bear. He got up swiftly, grabbing his robe, and gave Dan a small smile as he left the cabin. 

 

Once outside Phil took a deep breath, the clean and fresh air, free from any enticing Omega scent, was immensely refreshing, and Phil could  _ feel  _ his mind clear. 

 

He walked away from the beach, stopping at a coconut tree. He frowned up at the dark spheres at the base of its branches and shrugged, deciding ‘might as well’. Stepping a few paces back, he sped towards the trunk, slamming into it with his shoulder. The whole tree shook but no fruit fell and he sighed, backing up and deciding to try again. 

 

Five attempts later Phil shrieked, leaping out of the way and crashing to his back on the sand as a coconut fell right where he’d been standing. A hand to his chest as he caught his breath, trying  _ desperately  _ not to think about what was going on back in the cabin, Phil crawled forward and grabbed the coconut. 

 

Tossing the large nut from hand to hand, Phil slowly walked back to the cabin, feeling fairly safe that Dan would be done. 

 

When he knocked he heard Dan call him in and opened the door, stepping back into the cabin. 

 

Immediately he knew he’d made a mistake. 

 

Phil’s grip on the coconut tightened until his knuckles were white - yes he hadn’t been in the cabin while Dan had taken care of himself - but the scent was still lingering, and the smell…

 

Phil’s eyes were dark as he resisted the growl trying to form deep in his chest, the coconut dropping from his hands and making Dan jump as it hit the floor. 

 

“What. Did you do?” He choked out, knowing his gaze was threatening and demanding, but unable to soften his features. 

 

“I… I told you… I had to… take care of myself.” Dan stammered, and Phil’s heart ached seeing the brunette looking obviously shaken and a bit scared, but he couldn’t help himself as he took a heavy step forward, lip curling. 

 

“And  _ how  _ did you do that exactly?” He snarled, and watched as Dan’s eyes filled with understanding followed by fear. 

 

“I can… I can leave… I should leave…” Dan stammered, looking around Phil for the doorway, but Phil put his hand forward in a gesture that told the Omega to stay put. 

 

“No.” The Alpha growled, his chest rumbling. “I will leave. You get rid of - get rid of it.”

 

Dan nodded fast and Phil summoned all the willpower he had to spin around and practically leap away from the cabin, sprinting into the trees until the scent finally dissipated. 

 

Honestly, how stupid could the Omega be? It was one thing to get himself off the way Phil would - a few quick tugs on his cock and he’d be sated. But no, Dan had to go stick his fingers up inside himself, making slick flow like mad, drenching the entire building in his scent. Phil snarled as a growl rose in his chest, tilting his head back and letting it escape him in a gruff yell up to the sky. Everything in him wanted to turn around and race back - to take the Omega and claim him as his own, to knot him - bite him - bond with him. 

 

Of course Phil wouldn’t, but it didn’t make it any easier as he sat with his back against a tree trunk, breathing in and out slowly, counting to five again and again until the rage and lust finally subsided, leaving him feeling tired and guilty.

 

It was hours later that he finally found his way back to the cabin - they’d woken up early so it was still morning time, and Phil was relieved when he opened the door and wasn’t overwhelmed by the scent. It was still there - traces lingering in the air, but it was far better than before. 

 

“Thank you.” Phil whispered to Dan, who was stood by the edge of the bed, eyes wide in apprehension. “I’m sorry for how I acted before.”

 

“No - I made a stupid mistake. It wasn’t your fault.” Dan reassured and Phil shook his head, looking at the floor. 

 

“Don’t excuse it. Don’t. Don’t.” Anger began boiling in Phil’s stomach, not towards Dan this time - but towards his society - the world - everything, and suddenly he was fuming. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ fucking excuse it, Dan! I don’t care if I’m an Alpha or not, it’s not okay to fucking act like that!” Phil was amazed at the words coming out of his own mouth - he almost never swore, and it almost sounded weird to him to hear himself speaking with so much rage. “I made you feel unsafe. I made you scared. I couldn’t control myself, and I- I-”. Phil’s shoulders hunched, the fight gone from him as he felt his chest tighten, trying desperately not to start crying. “I’m so sorry.” He gasped out and the tears began, sliding slowly down his cheeks as he raised a hand to brush them away angrily - embarrassed - not by the tears, but by how weak he’d been, letting his instincts control him so much that he actually made this Omega frightened. 

 

The room was quiet for several seconds before Phil heard gentle footsteps approaching him. He didn’t look up from the floor, continuing to wipe away his tears. He knew Dan was probably going to walk past him and leave. Honestly that’d be getting off easy - more likely would be that Dan slapped him on his way out. 

 

What Phil  _ hadn’t  _ been expecting was for the Omega to come and stand right in front of him before slowly reaching up and stopping the hands that came up to wipe his tears. Phil looked up, confusion in his watery gaze as he stared at the unreadable Omega who held his wrists in their smaller hands. Slowly Dan let go of one of Phil’s hands and reached up, gently wiping away Phil’s tears and then cupping his face with that hand, giving him a small smile. 

 

“Phil… I don’t know who you are or where you came from… but you’re not like anyone I’ve ever met.” 

 

Phil frowned at Dan’s whispered words, shivering slightly when the brunette’s thumb slid over his cheek, brushing his face gently in a comforting motion. 

 

“I forgive you.” Dan said with a small and gentle smile, and Phil nodded through his tears, smiling back as best he could. 

 

The next moment Phil found himself wrapped in a hug and he cried into Dan’s hair as he held the Omega tight - allowing his body to appreciate the Omega’s scent for once - but this time for comfort, not lust. Everything about Dan’s scent felt comforting to him. Exciting and dangerous, yes, but also comforting and safe. 

 

Phil’s eyes went wide as he hugged the brunette, a realization sweeping over him that made his knees weak. All his life he’d felt out of place - he’d lived in his family’s mansion for his whole life, and living in the house with another Alpha - his mother - was certainly not ideal. He’d never felt like he had a true home. But that was it… wasn’t it? That was that beautiful enticing, exciting, comforting,  _ wonderful  _ smell.

 

Dan smelled like home.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn’t long before Dan and Phil were walking back to the beach, fingers interlaced as they approached their breakfast. Alphas and Omegas were in clusters all over - some seemed to already be close, others were just simply talking. Phil’s lip turned up in disgust as he saw a few Alphas simply circling Omegas, looking them up and down as the Omegas held their arms out, showing their bodies to the Alphas who were considering them critically. 

 

“Mango?” Phil turned his head at Dan’s question, eyes going wide as a mango chunk was shoved into his mouth, coughing and spluttering around the surprising fruit until he finally managed to chew and swallow it, rolling his eyes at Dan, who simply shrugged innocently. 

 

Phil blushed and shook his head, leading the Omega to a table where a full breakfast was served, grabbing them two plates and heading over to a bench where they could sit - a few cameras angled their way, but not too invasive. 

 

“So… when we leave this place…” Dan started, playing with Phil’s fingers between his own. “What do you want to do first?”

 

“Well…” Phil started, grinning as he pulled Dan’s hand up within his to press his lips to the Omega’s fingers, earning a blush from the brunette. “First I think we’ll have to find a house. Our own house - just the two of us. We’ll get one with a huge bedroom and a nice bath - and we’ll break in both in the first day.” Phil winked at Dan. Truthfully he detested the words coming out of his own mouth, but he knew he had to keep sex as a dominant subject while cameras were around - he was supposed to choose Dan because he wanted to mate with him and have children - not because of love. A little courting and flirting would be acceptable - not common, but not entirely out of the ordinary. But he had to play the balance. 

 

“We’ll get a nice big home with guest bedrooms for my friends to visit - maybe hire some people to take care of the place and cook for us…” Phil didn’t have much intention on hiring slaves, but he knew it was once again something that was expected of him. “And set up a nursery for the little ones we’ll be having.” Phil watched as Dan forced a smile - it didn’t quite reach his eyes, but Phil was almost certain his own expression was similar, so he couldn’t judge. 

 

“I can’t wait to get back. I can’t wait until you’ve bought me and can finally do what you want with me, Alpha.” Phil’s eyebrows raised at Dan’s comment, shivering as he felt a hand brush over his knee and partway up his thigh, squeezing the flesh there. “I want to be yours.”

 

“You will be.” Phil promised, and he saw as more cameras gathered around them. Suddenly he began sweating - the heat of his own body wanting to react to Dan’s words even though his mind knew they were all for show combined with the stress of being put on the spot in front of these cameras making him anxious. “Maybe it’s time for us to have some… alone time.” He whispered as sensually as he could, and when Dan gulped and nodded he stood up, helping the Omega to his feet, and beginning to walk back to the cabin with his arm around Dan’s waist. 

 

The camera crew followed them back until Phil shut the door behind him and they dragged the curtains shut, Dan collapsing down on the bed. At first Phil just chuckled, understanding Dan’s exhaustion, but when he looked closer and saw the Omega shivering, he went rigid. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, suddenly overwhelmed with concern as he slowly approached the shaking Omega. Dan didn’t respond, just nodded into the pillow after a moment. Phil didn’t believe him at all so he came to sit on the bed next to Dan, a hand carefully coming up to rest on the brunette’s shoulder, his thumb moving back and forth in an attempt at comfort. “Dan… what’s going on?”

 

“I… uh…” Dan started, his voice coming out breathy and strained. “My… my body… wants…” Dan choked out and Phil’s eyes widened, understanding washing over him. 

 

“What do you need? Do you want me to stay? To go?” 

 

Dan seemed to think for a bit before pulling back and looking up at Phil finally, eyes wet as his lip trembled. 

 

“Could you just… hold me?” 

 

Phil immediately nodded, climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around the Omega, rubbing his back as Dan curled around him tightly. He’d never seen the brunette this vulnerable - he’d never seen him act like… like such an  _ Omega.  _ Not in private at least, when it wasn’t for show. 

 

“What happened?” Phil eventually whispered, breaking the silence. 

 

“I… This is when I’d usually have my heat.” Phil tensed immediately at the words, but Dan was quick to continue. “I’m on suppressants - of course. I’m not actually  _ in  _ heat… but still with the suppressants…. Just because my body doesn’t go into heat fully, I still…  _ fuck. _ ” Dan whimpered, tightening his grip on Phil, pulling their bodies flush. “I still have… Things still happen. Not like… not sexually. Just… I don’t know. Mentally? Emotionally? I still have… urges. They’re just more about… I don’t know. Closeness. Comfort.” Dan laughed now, humorless and with a biting edge to it. “I become the fucking weak ass Omega I never want to be.” Even as he spoke so disdainfully, he was holding Phil as tight as possible, burying his face in the crook of Phil’s neck. 

 

“Here…” Phil murmured, mind whirling with how to help the Omega. “Let me help.” Dan nodded desperately, sniffling as a few gentle tears rolled down his cheeks. Phil lifted him up by the waist so he was level with Phil on the bed and gave him a small and slightly apologetic smile. “Tell me to stop if you don’t want this.” After a nod from Dan, the brunette’s fingers digging desperately into the skin at the back of Phil’s neck, the Alpha ducked his head in. He pressed his nose to Dan’s neck, breathing hard as he began to scent the Omega once again. 

 

Dan still carried his scent from when they’d done it recently - but it had begun to wear, and even  _ if _ it was still strong, Dan’s Omega body should relax from the action. Phil breathed firmly into Dan’s mating gland, rubbing it with his nose to stimulate the area. He smiled as he heard a distant and pleasured whine coming from the brunette, the grip on him tightening before it relaxed finally and he went limp. 

 

Phil lifted himself back and up on the bed, smiling at the blissed out Omega, lifting a hand to brush a curl behind Dan’s ear. The brunette was breathing softly, a small smile gracing his features as his eyelashes fluttered. 

 

“Thank you.” Dan breathed and Phil smiled, unable to help himself as he moved forward to press a gentle kiss to the Omega’s forehead - then the right cheek - then the left.

 

“You feel better?” He asked, and Dan nodded sleepily. 

 

“‘M gonna sleep now.”

 

“Alright, get some sleep. I’ll be right here.” Phil smiled as Dan hummed, allowing himself to drift away. 

 

Phil wasn’t tired, though, so he just watched Dan, unable to keep the gentle smile from his lips. Sure, they were playing a dangerous game, but if they were tricking their bodies into wanting one another, it seemed ridiculous not to help each other when they could - so long as it didn’t get too sexual. Speaking of, Phil shifted slightly so his hips were no longer pressed against Dan’s. It wasn’t only Dan that the scenting had affected - Phil’s mind was swimming as he gazed lovingly at the brunette’s soft features, relaxed in sleep. 

 

The thought set off a little ding in Phil’s mind - it probably would have snapped him into terror at any other point, but right now he was too overwhelmed by the content haze the scenting had put him in to panic at all. Instead he just merely took note of it: He  _ was _ gazing lovingly at Dan. Huh. Maybe there was something to that. Maybe… just maybe… it wasn’t just his body that was beginning to fall in love. 

 

The thought sent Phil into such a state of blissful happiness that even though he was nowhere near tired, he blinked his eyes shut and sighed, sleep overtaking him as he relaxed. Maybe he  _ would _ get the true love he’d always dreamed of. 

  
When Phil woke up, it was to the stark realization and remembrance of what Dan had said just the other day. “What about love? Doesn’t exist.” And he hated the way it felt like a stone sinking in his chest, but that was how he knew. That was what made it clear. He  _ was  _ falling in love, and  _ fuck  _ that was going to be a problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with a slight sprinkling of angst. My favorite :D


	9. Chapter 9

Phil was in the shower - having carefully extracted himself from Dan’s grip after his realization, when Dan woke up. He could hear the Omega moving around in the room and rubbed his hands over his eyes in frustration. He was  _ not  _ supposed to fall in love with this Omega. This Omega who didn’t believe in love. Phil Lester was wealthy and could get any Omega he desired - except this one. Of course it had to be the one he fell for. 

 

He couldn’t hide out in the shower forever, and when he finally came out his eyebrows raised at the sight before him. The bed was made and two plates of what must be their lunch sat on the desk. Dan was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. 

 

“You didn’t have to do this.” Phil mumbled, frowning as he looked around, eyes finally coming to settle on Dan.”

 

“I know.” The brunette responded, biting his lip. “I wanted to. I - I wanted to keep busy.” Dan said with a smile, but Phil saw the tightness of his lips - the way the smile never reached his eyes. 

 

“Dan… what’s wrong?” He asked, taking a few steps forward but stopping when he saw Dan straighten up and stiffen a bit, eyes widening a fraction. 

 

The Omega clenched his jaw for a moment and Phil was preparing for a lie about how he was ‘fine’, but then the Omega’s shoulders deflated and he looked at the ground, redness painting his cheeks. “I still… it’s still… the heat. It’ll last a few days, and… it’s so much harder to control my instincts. I… sorry, it’s embarrassing.” Dan mumbled, bringing a hand up to rub his face. “It took all I had not to stay in that bed - it… uh… it smells like you.” Phil’s eyes widened as Dan blushed, shaking his head at the floor. “My uh… my instincts told me to clean and take care of you… it was better than the alternative of laying in bed pathetically sniffing the sheets, so…”

 

Phil felt his heart clench at the admission. Dan was usually so strong - he was the least Omega-like Omega he’d ever met. And now he was succumbing to the usual Omega patterns and habits, and Phil knew how much that must hurt him - something he tried so hard not to be overtaking him, and making him feel weak and embarrassed. 

 

“Is there any way to speed up the process? Or another pill you could take?” Phil asked quietly and Dan laughed, shaking his head.

 

“No. It’s just how it is - it’s better than having a real heat. Trust me. I just have to get through it as best I can. Just… please don’t judge me for how I act in the next few days. It’s not me - but I can’t fight it. It’s exhausting.”

 

“Of course not.” Phil promised immediately, forehead wrinkling as he stood there, wondering what to do. “I just… what can I do?”

 

Silence filled the room for several moments before Dan finally sighed into his hands and looked up, helplessness filling his gaze as his eyes pleaded with Phil. 

 

“Help me, Alpha?”

 

The words shocked Phil - to have Dan call him Alpha - it was indescribable in the conflicted emotions it brought up for him, all of them extreme. But he shook it off, nodding his head quickly with a whispered, “Okay.” 

 

Five minutes later found Dan curled up under the sheets of the bed with Phil wrapped around him from behind, nose pressed firmly into his mating gland. This time he wasn’t just going to scent Dan and pull away. He was going to rest there - keep his nose there, breathing in and out - he’d scent Dan for hours if that was what the Omega needed - anything to make him feel comfortable and content, and to get through these few days. 

 

Phil left a gap between his groin and Dan’s backside - he knew that this would require more self-control than anything he’d ever done - but he also knew that nothing in the world could make him take advantage of Dan. All thoughts of love were surprisingly gone from his mind at this point, replaced by a continual chant of;  _ Comfort my Omega, comfort my Omega, comfort my Omega… _

 

He knew the term ‘my’ was dangerous, but he couldn’t keep it out of his head - he was by far the most physically controlled Alpha he’d ever heard of - he figured that it was okay to allow his mind to fall behind sometimes, so long as it didn’t affect his actions. He  _ was  _ an Alpha, and there were certain things he just couldn’t help himself from thinking. 

 

Dan laid there, entirely limp as small whimpers escaped his lips on each of Phil’s exhales. The sound went straight to Phil’s crotch - the intoxicating smell of their scents mixing filling the air around him as he squeezed his eyes shut and counted to five, remembering to keep his body under control - resisting the urge to pull Dan entirely against him and grind into his backside. 

 

“Could you… uh…” Dan whimpered and trailed off, voice sounding entirely wrecked. 

 

“What?” Phil whispered, the gentle brush of his lips against the base of Dan’s neck making the brunette shudder. 

 

“Could you… lick it?” 

 

Phil’s eyes went wide but he nodded quickly. He hadn’t been expecting the request - he hadn’t even ever thought of doing this to an Omega, but right now it sounded heavenly. 

 

Phil pulled back a tiny bit to overlook Dan’s neck, finding the exact right spot before slowly lowering down. He breathed over that spot for one moment before finally allowing his tongue to lick over it. A full moan left Dan’s throat this time and it was all Phil could do not to take him right then and there, but he held back. He held back and continued licking over Dan’s mating gland - his saliva working its way into the flesh there, and  _ holy shit  _ Dan smelled amazing. 

 

“Alpha…  _ god,  _ Alpha. Thank you. Thank you.” Dan chanted and Phil squeezed his eyes shut, continuing to lick as he counted to five, trying to put his mind any place but here. Ignoring the painful constrictions in his pants, ignoring the thoughts racing through his mind, ignoring the smell surrounding him. 

 

“Gonna help you through this, Omega. Gonna make sure you’re safe. Gonna do anything you need me to.” Phil promised, his tongue pressing hotly to the side of Dan’s neck, and suddenly the brunette whipped around and pulled them together. Phil’s eyes went wide as their entire bodies pressed tightly - their respective arousals being made clear to one another, though there was no further movement. Instead Dan’s hands shot up to cup Phil’s face and his eyes gazed hungrily at Phil’s lips. 

 

Suddenly the Alpha was overwhelmed - was Dan going to kiss him? If Dan kissed him what was he supposed to do? He was falling in love with this Omega… and he knew Dan would never love him back. It was so wrong to even think about indulging in a kiss - but hadn’t he just told Dan he’d do anything he wanted him to do?” Phil’s heart was pounding in his chest as Dan grinned and licked his lips, slowly moving forward until his forehead rested against Phil’s, staring into his eyes, and they were breathing each other’s air, chests heaving. 

 

Phil watched Dan’s gaze as it ripped away from his eyes and down to his lips, the brunette slowly tilting his head forward. Phil’s lips parted instinctively and he sucked in a breath, preparing for what was about to happen, before Dan suddenly sucked in a sharp breath and pulled back. His forehead still stayed against Phil’s, but now he had a hand over the Alpha’s mouth, eyes squeezed shut. 

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Dan whispered, shaking his head as if to try and clear it before opening his eyes and pulling back a little more to disconnect them, removing his hand from Phil’s mouth. 

 

“It’s okay.” Phil breathed, eyes wide, arousal pounding through him. 

 

“No it’s not. I’m weak. I can… if you want to leave… I can just stay here. Or you can make me go and I won’t bother you until this is all over. You shouldn’t have to deal with this - I know it can’t be easy.”

 

“Hey.” Phil whispered, waiting until Dan finally met his gaze before finally continuing. “I’m not leaving you to go through this alone. I’m here - I’m going to stay here, and I’m going to help you.”

 

A moment passed where Phil watched all the conflicting thoughts pass over Dan as clear as day, before finally the brunette shook his head and let out a humorless laugh. 

 

“What’s the point? This is all fake anyways - they’re just gonna kill me when the show ends and you don’t actually end up buying me - why are we even bothering?”

 

“I’m buying you.” Phil responded immediately, not even having to think. “We’ll tell them you’re gonna be my personal slave or something - we’ll come up with an excuse. But I’m buying you. I’m not leaving you for them to do what they want with.”

 

Dan’s eyes went wide as he looked up at Phil, and suddenly the Alpha’s blood ran cold. 

 

“I mean - I mean just so long as you want me to, of course. I won’t buy you if you don’t want that, I-”

 

“Please.” Dan breathed, and Phil felt his muscles relax, a small smile coming to his lips. “Are you really serious?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” Phil responded,  his smile widening as Dan’s face broke out in an amazed grin. 

 

“Holy shit. Holy  _ shit.  _ Phil!” Dan giggled, and now Phil was laughing too - unsure why, but Dan was hugging him close and he was even able to ignore his arousal as he hugged Dan back, smiling into the Omega’s hair. “Are you serious? Because oh my god… I…” Suddenly tears were in Dan’s eyes and Phil pulled back in concern, raising a hand to gently brush away one tear that began to spill over. 

 

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” Dan promised, smiling, voice thick with emotion. “I just… Holy shit, I’m just happy.”

 

Phil smiled at Dan for a moment, and everything in him wanted to lean forward and press a kiss to those soft and full lips. But he didn’t, instead pulling away and getting out of the bed, re-adjusting his clothes so his erection wasn’t  _ so  _ obvious. 

 

“I think this calls for lunch.” Phil smiled and Dan grinned, practically leaping out of bed. They ate their lunch with some orange juice, and twenty minutes later found them sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. 

 

“I’m going to get out. I’m gonna get out of that place. And not because I got bought by some creepy old man or woman who’s just gonna use me as a sex toy until I die of some random ass disease in two years.” Dan spoke to the ceiling, and Phil smiled gently over at him. 

 

“You’re gonna be free. At least - as much as possible.” Phil knew it wasn’t really possible for an Omega to be  _ truly  _ free - the minute an unbonded Omega stepped outside alone they’d be taken by some greedy Alpha - but Phil intended on giving Dan the best life he could. “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to, and whenever you want to go out and do something I’ll go with you and make sure you’re safe.”

 

There was a small silence before Phil finally looked over to see Dan with a frown on his face, his fingers wrapping together. 

 

“What?” Phil asked, concerned, and Dan just shrugged, gaze still on his hands. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why do you want to do all this for me? I… I mean - I’m one of the most expensive here. Not only a male Omega which is more pricey, but I’m a virgin - I’m not cheap. And just… why me? I’m kinda an asshole.” Dan let out a sick laugh and Phil turned to face him, suddenly very serious.

 

“Well for starters, don’t worry about the money. I have more than I could ever know what to do with. And as for why you… I like you.”  _ An understatement.  _ “I… I don’t know. You surprise me, and I like being around you, and things are always interesting with us. I usually just feel a little uncomfortable around Omegas - and don’t get me wrong, I still feel uncomfortable around you sometimes.” Phil gestured down to the tent in his pants and they both broke into giggles for a moment before he brought it back, shrugging. “But you’re more than just an Omega. You don’t try to be what people want you to be - you’re you, and unapologetically so, and... I don’t know. I like it.”

 

Dan seemed to think for a second, chewing on his bottom lip before finally responding.

 

“This is probably stupid to say because you’ve just offered me something I could never imagine in a million years, and this might jeopardize it all, but…” Phil frowned as Dan took a deep breath, refusing to meet his gaze. “If you have…  _ feelings _ for me… I’m sorry, but those are never gonna be returned. I don’t - I can’t love. I just can’t. So if you truly want to buy me just because you like my company and friendship, then I would love that. But if you think we’d become… more… I don’t want to waste your money and time. I want you to know what you’re committing yourself to - I don’t believe in love, and that’s never going to change.”

 

Phil’s heart clenched as he forced a smile and a roll of his eyes, shrugging as if the soul-crushing words meant nothing to him. 

 

“Yeah, of course. Just friends. No feelings.”

 

And as much as Phil’s heart tightened with pain, the smile that crossed Dan’s face made it all worth it. 

  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

The next three days passed in a blurry haze.

 

It took several trips to the bathroom to relieve himself before he lost control for Phil to make it - but he did. Any time Dan started to become distressed he would scent him, lick his neck, curl his body around the trembling Omega to remind him that he was safe. 

 

Dan caved to his Omega instincts a few times as well - taking more care of the cabin and tidying up after them - going out to help the Beta chefs prepare their meals, and then bringing the food back for Phil - humming as he moved around the space, and being much needier than Phil ever would have imagined the Omega to be a week before. 

 

There were several almost-kisses. Even one time where Phil had been scenting Dan and the brunette turned his head to ask Phil a question, resulting in the Alpha’s lips brushing over his jaw and cheek, only pulling back right before he hit Dan’s lips. 

 

Every time Dan was at his weakest, his control would slip and he’d begin to whine, no longer calling Phil by his name, but by his title, ‘Alpha’. Phil had never thought he’d be enjoyed being called by his title, but each time it slipped from Dan’s barely parted lips something in him shifted and he felt hungry - possessive. He knew Dan wasn’t  _ his  _ Omega, but still he found himself chanting “Mine.” in his head, feeling disgusted by his own thoughts but unable to stop. 

 

Finally, though, there came a day where Phil woke up and Dan was sitting at the desk, chewing on the end of a pencil as he frowned down at a piece of paper. Phil watched him for a while, observing as Dan slowly began to sketch something. He smiled and watched the Omega for a while. He already was suspicious that Dan’s ‘heat’ had ended - not once in the past few days had he woken up without the Omega koala-ed to his side. 

 

Deciding to stop creeping on the Omega, Phil got up and Dan coughed, crumpling up the paper. 

 

“Morning.” Phil croaked, voice scratchy from sleep. 

 

“Morning.” Dan responded, tossing the crumpled up paper into the bin.

 

“I didn’t know you drew.”

 

“Yeah… uh… I mean I don’t really. Just sometimes.” 

 

Phil frowned at the hesitancy and discomfort in Dan’s posture and voice - the way his eyes were flitting everywhere but towards Phil. In the past few days they’d spent nearly every minute glued to each other - Dan smelled so strongly of Phil someone might even think they were bonded in passing - why was he now being so… awkward?

 

“It’s over… isn’t it?” He asked and Dan nodded, looking down at the desk where the paper was before. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah um… about that. I’m sorry… if I asked you to do anything that was pushing any lines.”

 

“Not at all. I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t want to.”

 

Dan looked up, and Phil frowned as he saw his comment darken Dan’s gaze rather than cause any of the relief he’d expected. 

 

“Well then I’m more sorry that… I don’t think I want that now that it’s over. I mean… not that I think you do. But I just… if you thought we were going to keep… doing that stuff. I don’t want to. Unless it’s for the cameras, of course - then it’s fine. But otherwise… I’m sorry.”

 

Phil tried not to show the hurt he felt twist in his gut. It wasn’t like what Dan was saying should come as a surprise. He’d been very clear already that he didn’t believe in love - why would Dan want to cuddle with Phil - to let him scent him - to spend all day curled up together in bed? He wouldn’t. 

 

“That’s fine.” Phil responded, feeling relieved that his voice came out level and sure. “We’ll just keep it up for the cameras.” 

 

A small smile from Dan was sent his way and Phil smiled back before sighing and grabbing some clothes to bring to the bathroom and change. 

 

“We should make it out to the beach. They understood before why we were secluding - but now they’re going to want to see us. They haven’t gotten much footage of us.” Phil spoke through the wall.

 

“Oh yes, I can’t wait for cameras to follow me around and obsess over a relationship that never was and never will be real.” Phil could hear the irony in Dan’s tone - he could hear how much it was meant to be a joke… but it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

 

Oh, that was another thing that had happened in the past few days. Phil had realized he might not just be falling in love. He thought more and more every day that he was completely head over heels for this stupid brunette, and it was tearing him apart. 

 

Maybe more confusing, though, was the fact that he didn’t  _ really  _ know if his feelings were real. How do you know for sure that you’re in love when you’ve tricked your body into thinking you’ve found a mate? What if his mind had tricked his body into being in love, but in return his body had tricked his mind? Any time Phil tried to contemplate this it ended up making his head hurt so he stopped, but it was still in the back of his mind, rolling over the concept of love, and wondering if what he was feeling really was that - the thing he’d been searching for his whole life. 

 

When Phil emerged Dan was dressed too and they walked out of the cabin hand in hand. At the beach camera crews immediately flocked to them, a flurry of questions being rattled off that Dan and Phil did their best to answer. Finally someone handed Phil a card with a wink, and told him to read it in front of the camera. 

 

“Phil Lester - Let’s bring the ocean to you.” Phil read, grinning as he began to contemplate what that could mean. 

 

“You can choose any Omega to take with you… but I have a feeling…” The crew member started, but he didn’t get a chance to finish. 

 

“It’ll be me.” Dan interrupted, lacing his arm through Phil’s and looking at him posessively before they both laughed and looked back, giving the camera man a little smile. 

 

“It’ll be him.” Phil agreed, rolling his eyes. He saw the way the Beta crew raised their eyebrows at the Omega’s near-order to the Alpha, but as Dan and Phil had brushed it off, they did too. 

 

“Alright, get dressed in something for a space that’s air conditioned, and then come back out and meet us here.” 

 

Phil nodded and he and Dan walked back to the cabin, changing and then returning to the area where they were led into a limo that drove them away from their beach.

 

Dan looked out the window as they drove and Phil absently rubbed lines on the back of his hand with his thumb, gazing sometimes out the window and sometimes at Dan, until they finally pulled into a large parking lot. 

 

“Alright Alpha Phil. You and the Omega have full access to the entire aquarium - we’ll come with you, and you have about three hours to look around before we’ll take you to where you’ll be eating dinner.”

 

“Okay.” Phil answered, getting out of the limo and offering Dan his hand who scoffed and stood up without the help. He was chuckling, though, and immediately moved to Phil’s side and put an arm around him - showing that he was just joking, not being intentionally rude (while Phil knew it had been a little of both). 

 

They walked into the aquarium, arms wrapped around waists, and Phil’s eyes went wide as they stepped inside. The walls and ceiling were a dome made out of glass, and immediately they were thrown into the middle of an underwater scene - fish and turtles swimming around them. 

 

“Oh my god.” He breathed, grinning. He looked over to Dan to see the Omega slack-jawed in awe as he looked around at the bright blue water surrounding them. 

 

They walked slowly down hallways and through large circular rooms - Dan flinching when a stingray swam directly over them. 

 

“It’s not gonna fall through.” Phil giggled, causing the Omega to roll his eyes and playfully bump Phil with his side. 

 

“Shut up.” Dan grumbled, but they were both smiling as they walked further. Soon they came to a section where sharks swam around them and Phil brought Dan to the edge, watching as sharks swam by just inches away from them. 

 

They explored and played in the tidepools the aquarium had created, Phil giggling as Dan squealed, pulling his finger back from the anemone that had started to stick to him.

 

“It was trying to eat you.” Phil teased and Dan rolled his eyes, turning into Phil’s shoulder and hiding his face there. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” Dan mumbled and Phil laughed, hugging Dan close as his smile stretched wide, gazing at the blue water around them filled with life. 

 

He didn’t know how it started, but suddenly he and Dan were swaying, and then his hands found Dan’s hips as the brunette’s came up around his neck and they were slow dancing, heads tilted back and up to admire the magnificence around them. Phil knew it was all for show - there were camera crews all around them - but still… that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it, right?

 

They swayed slowly and Phil smiled, taking a deep breath and allowing their mixed scents to calm him. Eventually they stopped and Phil just pulled the Omega to his chest. He loved how Dan fit right under his chin - a perfect hugging height as he wrapped himself around the boy.

 

“Alright Alpha Lester, it’s time for your dinner. Let’s go out and get over there.”

 

Phil sighed and nodded at the camera man, detangling from Dan but keeping one of the Omega’s hands in his as they left. They changed into nicer clothes and were taken to a beach where they walked down to a little spot that was shut off from any other part of the beach and any other people, where a little table with two chairs, candles, and a full meal was laid out. 

 

Squeezing Dan’s hand and exchanging an excited smile, the two of them made their way down and sat across from each other, Phil holding Dan’s chair out for him despite the Omega’s sarcastic eye roll. 

 

The meal was delicious and both boys were high off giggles by the time they finally wrapped it up. The camera crew seemed a little disappointed that they didn’t get a kiss, but Dan and Phil ignored it, heading back to the cabin together. 

 

Once they were inside they flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

 

“What’s it gonna be like?” Dan eventually asked, and Phil looked over to see the Omega with a small smile on his face as he bit his lip.

 

“What’s what gonna be like?”

  
“When we’re done here. When we get back and you… uh… buy me. What’ll it be like for real? I know what you told the cameras before, but…” Dan trailed off and Phil smiled, gazing back up at the ceiling.

 

“It’ll be nice. It’ll be calm - we will get our own place. We might have to tell my mum we’re together for at least a little bit - we’ll find an excuse to say you’re just going to be my slave eventually, but to move out and calm her down we’ll probably have to tell her we’re planning to mate at first. I’m gonna want you to help me pick out where we live - it’s not just my house, it’s ours, I want you to be a part of the decision. After that… I guess it’s up to you. Whatever you want to do… just so long as you’re safe. We can go over all that stuff later, but… I’ll want to have a couple agreements.” Phil admitted and Dan hummed. 

 

“What sort of agreements?”

 

“Just like… you let me know if you’re leaving - Obviously I’ll always make time to go places with you and of course I’d prefer to go with you whenever you go out… But I don’t want to make you feel trapped. If you really ever do want to go out yourself I’d just like you to let me know and tell me where you’re going. Just stuff like that - things to keep you safe.” 

 

“Okay.” Dan whispered, and Phil looked over, surprised by the emotion in the one breathy word. When he looked to Dan his eyes widened, seeing the boy next to him blinking back tears as he stared at the ceiling, face red and splotchy.

 

“Dan… Dan, what’s wrong?” Phil asked, propping himself up on an elbow, sudden concern rising in him. Dan just responded by letting out a choked sob and sitting up, burying his face in his hands. Phil didn’t know what to do so he slowly scooted over, raising a hand to gently rub Dan’s back. 

 

“Is it something I said? Dan… are you okay?” 

 

The single word breathed out from a crackly voice wet with emotion broke Phil’s heart. 

 

“No.”


	11. Chapter 11

**_Age Two_ **

 

_ “Daniel, sweetheart, eat your peas.”  _

 

_ The boy blew air from his lips making them ripple as he backed away from the food in disgust, the woman who held the spoon sighing.  _

 

_ “It’s alright, honey, he had some squash earlier.” A man spoke, coming up behind the woman and wrapping his arms around her, pressing a gentle and loving kiss to her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning back into the touch as she hummed happily. The boy in his high chair smiled and clapped, sticking his tongue out as he admired his parents’ love.  _

  
  


**_Age Four_ **

 

_ “But mum, why can’t we just tell them? I don’t like calling her mum.” _

 

_ “I’m sorry, sweetheart, it’s just the way it has to be.” The woman smiled sadly at her son, cupping his face with her palm. “Soon you’ll understand. But remember, for now I’m not Eliza your mum, I’m just Omega Mary, your father’s kitchen slave. Theresa is your mum, okay?” _

 

_ “Okay.” The boy frowned, but the frown was soon turned upside down as his father entered the room, kissing his mum and pulling her into a dance. Daniel soon joined, and then they were all giggling in the kitchen, dancing around and using pots as fake hats to tip at one another as they danced to the music in their heads. _

  
  


**_Age Seven_ **

 

_ “Papa, I don’t want to be sent away.” Daniel spoke softly one day, and a dark expression crossed his father’s face.  _

 

_ “What makes you say that?” His dad asked, sitting down on a bench and patting the other side for Dan to join him.  _

 

_ “I heard from Omega Wren in the laundry room that all Omega children are sent away when they turn eleven. That people buy us. I don’t want to go away. I like it here.” _

 

_ “Daniel…” His father started. He went quiet for a moment and then looked around them, ensuring no one was listening, before leaning in close and lowering his voice to a whisper. “You aren’t going to be sent away. Your mum and I have a plan - You know already about how my family feels about Eliza. They already had planned for Theresa to be my mate, and when Eliza got pregnant with you they covered it up and made it look like you were Theresa’s child. That’s why you have to act like she’s your mum - that’s why Eliza goes by Mary and stays in the kitchen. My family thinks she’s dead. They want her to be dead.” The man bit his lip, eyebrows creasing in a frown. “I love your mother very much. You know that, right?” _

 

_ “I know.” Daniel responded, eyes wide and trusting - if there was anything he could trust in life it was the love he knew his parents possessed for one another.  _

 

_ “Well I love your mum, and we both love you greatly. We… we have a plan. We want the three of us to run away - to live together some place no one will ever find us and we can be together. Does that sound good to you?”  _

 

_ “That sounds amazing, Papa!” Daniel beamed and his father smiled, ruffling his hair.  _

 

_ “Patience, my boy. It will take time, but I promise - you’ll never be taken from us. You’ll never be sold.” _

 

_ Daniel nodded, sighing in relief. He didn’t have to worry. His life would be his, and he’d get to live it out with a beautiful and loving family. _

  
  


**_Age Ten_ **

 

_ “Please don’t!” Daniel watched in horror as his mum screamed, two men in suits dragging her out of the kitchen. “You can’t do this! You can’t!” Daniel followed, running after the men. When he saw her dragged into the middle of the living room he froze, hiding behind a curtain as he saw his father walk out into the room - his expression carefully controlled, but Daniel could recognize the agony behind his eyes.  _

 

_ “Do it. Now.” Dan recognized the voice of his grandfather - Alpha Howell. Not only did he recognize his voice, but he also recognized the telltale sound of someone using their ‘Alpha voice’ - a tone that any Omega would be forced to obey - and any Alpha under their control - such as his father, Alpha Howell’s son, would have to obey as well.  _

 

_ Daniel watched in horror as his father lifted a shaking hand, a black shiny object held outright towards his mother. He barely had time to scream before an ear-splitting crack whipped through the air, a flash of light, and then his mum’s body crumpled to the ground, dark red liquid slowly staining the carpet in a pool around her head.  _

 

_ Dan wailed as his father turned to send him one heartbreaking glance, then turned back to Alpha Howell, handing him the gun.  _

 

_ It was then that Dan realized: love doesn’t exist. _

 

_ As the men in suits took him away to the auction house, Dan couldn’t even find it in himself to be sad. He was glad he’d be out of that house - away from the monster who’d promised him a future and then ripped it from him in a second. _

 

_ He was resigned. _

  
  


**_Age Eighteen_ **

 

_ As the man promised Dan a future of choices - of freedom - of hope… Dan could hardly believe it. He was scared to believe it. But somehow something deep inside of him was whispering to him… telling him something dangerous - something terrifying - something that went against every instinct in his body. _

 

_ Trust him. _


	12. Chapter 12

Phil’s heart felt like it stopped deep in his stomach as the word escaped Dan’s lips. ‘No’. 

 

“Dan… what’s wrong?” He asked, removing his hand from the Omega’s back, suddenly terrified that he’d done something irreparably wrong. He was already so terrified of allowing his instincts to get the better of him - what if he’d done it without even noticing? Or could he have gone too far when they were in front of the cameras? Was it presumptuous for him to think he could assign what were essentially ‘rules’ to what Dan did once they left? All these thoughts raced through his mind as he watched the boy begin to shake with sobs on the bed, not knowing what to do about it. 

 

“I… I just…” Dan sputtered, flipping over so he was now face-down, crying into the sheets with his hands up to cover his face. 

 

“Was it something I did? Should I leave? I can leave and give you some space… and if you don’t want to come home with me after this I won’t buy you, Dan… I don’t want to-”

 

“No.” Dan interrupted, stopping Phil in his tracks. “No - I’m not mad at you.” 

 

The words sent a wave of relief crashing through the Alpha who immediately felt himself relax, all concern now directed towards what made the Omega begin crying, and not what he himself had done wrong. 

 

“I…” Dan started, sucking in a shaky breath as he began composing himself, the sobs dying down slowly. “I just…” The brunette finally pushed himself up, sitting straight and rubbing his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm himself. He removed his hands and blinked up at Phil, eyes watery with a sad smile across his red and blotchy cheeks. “I’m just happy.” He finally whispered. 

 

Phil’s eyebrows pulled together - there was clearly something the Omega wasn’t telling him. He wasn’t going to pry, though. Dan could tell him if or when he wanted to. Taking a deep breath he sighed, allowing his own smile to grace his lips, though he knew it was radiating concern for the Omega. 

 

“I’m glad you’re happy.” He spoke softly, eyes widening as the brunette launched himself at Phil, wrapping his arms tight around the Alpha’s waist. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m being such an Omega bitch.” Dan giggled with a sniffle into Phil’s shirt and he laughed too, hugging Dan back and running one hand up and down Dan’s spine slowly. 

 

“You don’t have to be strong all the time, Dan. You have nothing to prove to me. I know you’re strong - even Alphas have their weak moments. It doesn’t make you any weaker or less independent or make me think of you as ‘just another Omega’ when you cry. It’s okay. Just be you… alright?”

 

“Okay.” The small whisper came from where Dan’s face was buried in Phil’s shirt and the Alpha chuckled, pulling back slightly and raising the Omega up to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “Thank you.” Dan whispered and Phil smiled, nodding gently. 

 

“You’re welcome.” 

 

Eventually both boys got up and got ready for bed, crawling under the covers together, and Phil smiled as Dan immediately curled up to his side. Even though he no longer needed the contact he had when he was in his altered ‘heat’, he still cuddled with Phil and it made the Alpha’s heart soar as he wrapped his arms around the Omega, breathing in his sweet scent. 

 

“I just want to leave.” Dan finally whispered and Phil smiled gently, stroking the brown curls atop the Omega’s head. 

 

“We will. Soon. For now let’s just try to have fun while we can, but before you know it we’ll be back and settling into our new house.”

 

“ _ Our  _ house.” Dan repeated gently, and Phil smiled as he heard Dan take in and let out a deep sigh. 

 

“Goodnight, Dan.”

 

“Night, Phil.”

  
  


It wasn’t long before the show was ending and Phil completed the transaction, cameras filming as he signed the document that said Dan was officially his. A moment later he had the Omega in his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead for the camera and smiling into the chocolate brown eyes crinkled in elation. 

 

A day later they were landing and taking their luggage off the plane, hailing a cab to return to the Lester mansion. They were met with excitement and an approving nod from Alpha Lester, who Phil smiled at awkwardly and introduced Dan to. The Omega shook her hand and she gave him a curt smile before sitting down with Phil and working out the logistics of him moving out. 

 

In the end it was fairly simple - he’d find a new place with Dan. He would get to bring Beta Sam with as a personal assistant and chef. His mum offered him more slaves but he denied the Alpha’s offer - Sam he’d grown up with and loved with all his heart - he knew they’d always be more of a friend than a slave, and he didn’t feel as uncomfortable with them as he would with some random person who was expected to work for him. 

 

They spent the first night together in Phil’s chambers, Phil spending more time watching Dan’s lit up eyes as he scrolled through house listings than the laptop screen itself. They made a long list - it was extravagant and ridiculous and not at all necessary, but Phil didn’t care at all. They’d look through as many houses as Dan wanted. 

 

After the houses came food - Phil learned that Dan had never eaten at a restaurant so they began looking through all the restaurants in the city, Phil showing Dan his favorite ones as they made a list of all the places they wanted to go. They decided the next day they’d go shopping for clothes for the brunette, and Dan paused each time Phil brought up an activity that entailed him spending much money on Dan, but after much reassurance that Phil had more money than he could  _ ever  _ hope to spend, Dan relaxed and began to get excited. He had expensive taste, but that didn’t bother Phil. Something in the Alpha wanted nothing more than to spoil the Omega - to give him everything he’d never had in life. 

 

“What’s sushi like?” Dan asked him late that night as Phil scrolled through pictures of different cuisines on google images. 

 

Phil looked over to Dan to see wide eyes and an excited smile, and he remembered again that Dan was young - young and inexperienced in the world, and he smiled gently at the brunette. “It’s like… well, there’s usually this sticky rice with some seaweed wrapped around it. It’s generally cold, and there’s raw fish with some vegetables in the middle and some sauce. I think you’ll like it.” 

 

Dan grinned and nodded, resting his head down on Phil’s shoulder. “Can we get some tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, we can get some tomorrow.” Phil chuckled, resting his head atop Dan’s and allowing their mingled scents to calm him. He wanted to soak this up as much as possible - once they were in their own place and not keeping up appearances for the show or Phil’s family, he was sure he wouldn’t get to scent Dan again. At least not as often - only whenever they were expecting an encounter with his family. He’d have to get used to not having their mixed scents be a constant thing in his life, so he was going to enjoy it for all it was while he could. 

 

A long period of silence passed as Phil continued to scroll, before Dan finally broke the silence once more. 

 

“Phil… will it be safe for me to go outside?”

 

“What do you mean?” Phil asked, pulling away so he could look at Dan’s face. The Omega’s eyes were down towards the duvet as his fingers played with the sheets. 

 

“I just… I’m not bonded. I haven’t spent much time out in the world in… a long time. I know I’ll have you, but… is it safe?”

 

“You’ll be safe.” Phil promised, taking Dan’s hand in his and squeezing it reassuringly. “I swear. I won’t let anyone hurt you. And you’re scented - even if you’re not bonded, most Alphas will respect that you’re claimed, especially if we stick together.”

 

“Okay.” Dan agreed with a small sigh, his gaze flicking up to Phil’s, smiling nervously. “I’m excited.”

 

“I’m excited too. Let’s get some sleep, yeah? We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

 

The boys got out of bed and slipped on pyjamas, brushing their teeth and returning, pulling the duvet over them and turning so they faced each other in the bed. 

 

“We might find our house tomorrow!” Dan squealed quietly and Phil giggled, nodding.

 

“We might.” He agreed, and when Dan bit his lip Phil could  _ feel  _ his stomach lurch. “But let’s not get too attached to finding one tomorrow. We’re not going to sign the papers until we find the  _ perfect  _ place.”

 

“Okay.” Dan agreed, and Phil grinned as they turned the light off. Dan’s excitement was infectious, and the brunette had been practically jumping off the walls since Phil had officially become his ‘owner’. It made Phil feel icky to think of that term, but when he considered the full situation he remembered that him owning Dan was probably the closest the Omega would ever get to being free, so he was able to forget the unsettling term. He didn’t want to own Dan. He just wished he knew if Dan would stay with him even if he didn’t have to. 


	13. Chapter 13

“Dan, your  _ whole  _ wardrobe can’t be black!” Phil giggled as Dan held up yet  _ another  _ oversized fuzzy black sweater. The Omega just rolled his eyes and turned back to the rack, swinging around a second later with a new sweater held up to his chest. Well… it was the same sweater. Just in dark grey instead of black.

 

“Fight me.” Dan smirked and Phil sighed, taking the sweater and putting it in the cart. 

 

“It’s your wardrobe.” The Alpha said with a shrug and Dan smiled triumphantly as they moved from the world of sweaters into the one of socks, Dan immediately going to the darkest section void of the most color. 

 

An hour and a half later found the Alpha sliding his card and then helping the Omega carry bags out to the car waiting for them, Sam in the driver’s seat. 

 

Phil had introduced Dan to Sam earlier that morning, and Sam knew they’d be moving with the ‘couple’ once they found their own place. Phil was glad to have the Beta with them today to go house hunting - even though Sam would be working as their servant, Phil still wanted them to have a say. They’d be living there too, after all.

 

After depositing the bags into the trunk and opening the door for Dan, they both were in the car and Sam began driving. 

 

“Alright, so this first house is on the edge of the city. It’s far enough out to be a full house, two stories, and well within your budget, Alpha Lester. We tried to get some options in the city and some outside.”

 

“Thanks, Sam.” Phil gave a small smile up front, sighing at their steadfast resolve to call Phil only by his title no matter how many times he told them that ‘Phil’ was fine.

 

As they drove, Dan looked out the window. He was still wearing the dark jeans Phil had lent him for the day, but he’d pulled a new fluffy black sweater over the t-shirt he had from Phil, and the sleeves were a bit too long so he bunched them up in his hands, absently tugging at them. Phil smiled softly, the Omega’s gentle curls and the fuzzy sweater making the boy look incredibly soft and beautiful, and Phil coughed when he caught himself staring. 

 

By the time they made it out to the first house, Phil already knew he probably was going to want a different one. He was a city person, and he just couldn’t imagine living this far away from the heart of the city. He’d give it a chance, though.

 

Sam got out of the car first, calling the owner of the house so they came out, then waving the two in the car to come in as well. There was a large arched doorway and Phil opened the door for Dan who blushed and walked through, eyes widening as he saw the house inside. 

 

“Alpha Lester, I presume?” Phil’s skin immediately prickled at the scent of the man selling the home. He was undeniably an Alpha, and clearly unbonded. Phil’s gaze immediately snapped to where the man gave Dan an up-and-down once over, and Phil didn’t even realize until he’d stepped closer to the Omega, an arm wrapped around his waist as he pulled the brunette to his side, a growl threatening to escape from deep in his chest. 

 

The man clearly picked up on his not-so-subtle display and gave him a small apologetic smile, taking a step back. Phil began to relax, puffing his chest out in victory subconsciously, but he kept his grip on Dan’s waist as they began to tour the house. 

 

It was a large house - two stories with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge kitchen, lounge, den, and a few office spaces. It was more space than they could ever need - but it just wasn’t what Phil wanted. He’d easily sacrifice some of the space to be in the middle of the city, so when the tour came to a close and the man asked him his thoughts, he left it with an, “I’ll think about it.”, unable to help himself from flaring his nostrils and hugging Dan close, pressing a possessive kiss to the top of his head. He knew how he was acting was ridiculous - he knew it was probably entirely inappropriate - but he couldn’t help it. He had to show this Alpha that Dan was  _ his _ , even if in reality that wasn’t quite the case. 

 

They left and got back in the car, heading back to the city.

 

“What’d you think?” Phil asked, and Dan turned his head away from the window to look back at Phil.

 

“I dunno. It was alright. Didn’t quite feel like the right place, though.”

 

“I think so too.” Phil smiled. “Uh… sorry. About back there.”

 

Dan raised his eyebrow in question for a moment before laughing, shaking his head. 

 

“Oh. That. Right. Yeah that was ridiculous. I’ve never seen you be so…”

 

“So…?”

 

“Such an Alpha.” Dan chuckled, and Phil blushed hot red.

 

“I wasn’t being an Alpha!” He protested, though he knew how wrong that statement was. Apparently it was so incorrect it didn’t even warrant a spoken response from Dan, the Omega just giving him a ‘look’ that shut him up real quick, cheeks blazing.

 

“Alright, we have a little bit of time before the next showing, do you two want to get some food?” Sam asked from the front, and Phil smiled as Dan immediately perked up.

 

“Yes! I’m starving.” The Omega gushed. Phil chuckled as he saw Sam’s eyes widen just barely in the rearview mirror. Dan certainly wasn’t your conventional Omega, but Phil didn’t want him to ever put on an act for Sam. For Phil’s mum, maybe. But never for Sam. They’d just have to get used to it.

 

“Alright, any preferences?”

 

“Um… do you want to go with pizza?” Phil asked after Dan paused, and the Omega seemed to think for a moment before nodding, grin wide on his face. 

 

“Yes! Pizza, please!” 

 

Sam chuckled and soon they were pulling into a parking structure, exiting the car and walking down the block to a pizzeria Phil knew was absolutely disgustingly greasy and cheap, but in the way that only the best pizza is in his opinion. 

 

They walked in the door and Phil immediately grabbed Dan’s hand, smelling several unmated Alphas nearby, all of which turned their heads towards Dan nearly immediately upon their arrival. To his surprise Dan squeezed his hand back, huddling a bit closer to his side, and when Phil looked down at the Omega he saw him looking down at the floor, the faint scent of fear radiating off of him. This only made Phil want to protect him more and suddenly he was growling low in his throat and Sam quickly ushered them to a booth in the back, sending angry glares at the Alphas around them as Phil slid him and Dan into the booth, immediately wrapping an arm around the shivering Omega.

 

“You okay?” He asked the brunette, and Dan paused a moment before nodding, teeth chattering. 

 

“Just uh… could you… hold me?” His voice came out so small that Phil’s heart panged, and he moved faster than he thought possible, wrapping the small Omega up in his arms. He pressed his nose deep into the skin of Dan’s neck, breathing heavily and with purpose as he scented the Omega. He knew the Alphas here could already smell that Dan had been scented, but that was a few days ago. A freshly scented Omega would hopefully make them back off a little more. 

 

When Dan whimpered and fisted his hand in Phil’s shirt the Alpha growled, but took a deep breath and pulled away, knowing he had to. He searched the Omega’s eyes for any signs of distress, but Dan just sighed and gave him a small smile, nodding. 

 

“Thank you.” The brunette whispered and Phil smiled back, scooting to his side but keeping his hands to himself, not wanting to cross any boundaries, but unable to completely resist the allure of the Omega fresh with his scent. 

 

Phil finally looked away and back over to Sam who was pointedly looking down at their menu. When Phil turned he saw a flicker of a smile come to their lips, but they continued reading. 

 

Eventually a waiter came and they ordered, Sam finally looking up, an innocent grin plastered to his face, to which Phil just rolled his eyes.

 

“Alright Dan, are you ready to have the first  _ real  _ pizza of your life?” Phil asked, bumping shoulders with the brunette beside him. 

 

“I mean… I’ve had pizza before…”

 

“Yeah, but remember when I showed you the pictures of this kind of pizza?”

 

“Oh yeah… mine was small and had a thin crust and just some cheese and broccoli on top.” Dan shrugged and Phil shook his head, unable to conceptualize such a horror. 

 

“This is entirely different. Just you wait - you’ll fall in love at first bite.” He sent a wink over at the Omega who just rolled his eyes and took a sip of water.

 

“No such thing - even if it’s just food.”

 

Phil went quiet for a second, laughing a little awkwardly down at his lap before sending Sam a little smile and laugh that said ‘Don’t question it’, as the Beta looked on with a small confused frown. 

 

The table went quiet after that, Phil trying to think several times of topics to start conversation up again, but nothing making it to his lips. Instead he fiddled with his napkin and sent hostile glares to any Alpha who so much as  _ glanced _ over at their table.

 

When the pizza arrived the mood at the table lightened, Dan’s eyes going wide as saucers, and even wider as he took a bite, a throaty moan escaping his lips as his eyes rolled back and Phil did his best not to let his mind wander with that image. 

 

“Change your mind?” Phil chuckled, immediately regretting bringing the subject back up, but Dan just shrugged as he chewed his slice, eyes closed in bliss. 

 

“I’m in very very deep like with this pizza.” Dan mumbled around his food, smiling slightly and Phil shook his head, chuckling as he tried not to let such a small thing bring down his mood. He knew this already. He  _ knew  _ Dan didn’t believe in love. Why did it still hurt so bad to hear it said aloud?

 

They didn’t leave until they’d demolished each and every last bite of the pizza, finally standing after Phil had paid and left a hefty tip. The Alpha wrapped an arm around the Omega once more as they walked through the restaurant. When another Alpha walked through the door and bumped into them, pausing and smirking as he gave Dan a once-over, Phil growled audibly. He made a point of bumping the guy’s shoulder aggressively with his own as he dragged the Omega out of the pizzeria, fuming on the inside and trying to calm down his possessive and protective instincts. 

 

“Alpha.” Dan whispered teasingly as they left and Phil rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You got all protective!” The Omega teased, voice high pitched as he mocked the fuming Alpha.

 

“I just… shut up.” Phil blushed, letting go of Dan’s side as he brought his hands up to rub his face, Dan’s scent along with his own instincts making his mind blurry. “Sam, what’s the next place?”

 

“Oh, I think you’re really gonna like this one. Not only is it big and fancy,  _ right  _ in the middle of the city, and easily within your budget… but it’s a penthouse suite.”

 

“Fuck yes.” Phil’s eyes went wide before he burst out laughing at the Omega’s exclamation, Sam’s eyes widening as well at Dan’s brazenness. 

 

“Well, you heard the guy. Shall we?” Phil giggled and Sam grinned. 

 

“I’ll lead the way.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Dan… we still have so many other places to look at!” Phil chuckled, shaking his head fondly. The Omega was curled up on the couch in the main space, holding it posessively. 

 

“But this place is so  _ nice! _ ” Come on, Phil! A huge kitchen, a hot tub, a patio, the best view in probably the entirety of London, and have you  _ sat  _ on one of these couches? It’s heavenly.” 

 

Phil did have to admit, the place was pretty perfect. At the top level of a skyscraper, there were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a giant kitchen with an island bar and dining area, a wide open lounge with a fireplace, and a huge outdoor patio with a hot tub, a small table, and as Dan had said, probably one of the best views in all of London. It  _ did  _ seem rather perfect. 

 

“Don’t you still want to look at the other places, though? We have so many more on our list.”

 

“Phiiiillll I  _ love  _ it here! I promise there’s not a place I could like more. It’s perfect.” 

 

“Alright… why don’t we get some dinner and think on it, and if you still feel the same way tomorrow…”

 

“We’ll get it?” Dan yelped excitedly, sitting up straight with wide sparkling eyes. He looked like an excited puppy, and Phil couldn’t help the way his heart warmed in his chest. 

 

“We’ll get it. If you’re  _ sure  _ that this is where you want to live…”

 

“I’m sure!” Dan interrupted, getting up off the couch, hands clapping together excitedly. A moment later he’d launched himself at Phil and the Alpha was stumbling back, hugging the brunette back in surprise, giggling at this more excitable and younger side of Dan that was beginning to show through. At first when he’d met the Omega, he’d been very surly and sarcastic, but now a more innocent and sweet side was beginning to show through, and Phil couldn’t help but find it immensely cute. 

 

“Okay, okay. Let’s get dinner and head back to the mansion… maybe it’ll be one of the last nights we’ll spend there.” He knew that wasn’t a huge deal to Dan who had only been there for one night, but for Phil who’d lived there his whole life, it was a bizarre concept. 

 

They ended up deciding on sushi, going to a restaurant where the plates came around on a little conveyer belt. Dan was enthralled with the contraption and Phil spent more time watching the ecstatic Omega than focusing on his own food. He even grabbed one of those rolls that’s actually just a square of egg on top of rice accidentally just because he was so mesmerized by the brunette beside him.

 

When other Alphas neared them Phil bristled and put an arm around the Omega, earning him an eye roll and a small chuckle from Dan, but the brunette gave no direct protest.

 

They left on a high of sushi and the prospect of a new home, and ended the night lying next to each other, each boy turned and curled inward as they chattered excitedly. They didn’t get to bed until the sun was nearly coming up, but Phil didn’t mind one bit. When he woke up well into the day with Dan puffing soft warm breaths out of gently parted lips, curled into his shoulder with an arm flung over his waist, Phil couldn’t imagine being happier. 

 

He almost didn’t want to move into a new home. He almost wanted to keep house hunting for as long as possible, because surely once they moved in, Dan would stay in his own room. Phil didn’t want to think about not spending the night beside the warm Omega so he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as best he could, trying not to let it bring his mood down. 

 

Phil didn’t wake Dan up. There was no need to. Sam eventually brought food and came in quietly, setting it down gently on the nightstand. They gave Phil a smirk and waved their hands towards the food, fanning the scent towards the two in bed. Moments later Dan was waking, blinking his eyes open slowly as Sam winked and slunk out of the room, leaving a quietly chuckling Phil.

 

“Wha’s so funny?” Dan mumbled and Phil tried to take a deep breath to end his laughter, knowing it was shaking Dan’s head that rested on his chest and shoulder. 

 

“Nothing.” Phil lied, instinctively bringing a hand up to brush a lock of hair behind the Omega’s ear. “Want some breakfast?”

 

“Mmmm.” Was Dan’s only response and Phil smiled as he pulled the limp Omega up as he sat up straight, pulling the tray of food onto his lap. 

 

Dan groaned as he finally sat up fully too, and Phil was glad that he stayed close enough that their sides pressed firmly together as they ate. 

 

When they were finished they got up and dressed, Dan grinning in the mirror at his full black outfit made of the clothes they’d picked out the day before. They left the room and found Sam in the kitchen, helping some of the Beta cooks. 

 

“Hey Sam, ready for the day?” Phil asked, Dan standing by his side. 

 

“I think I should be the one asking you that, Alpha Phil. You  _ do  _ know you slept in past noon, right?”

 

“Fight me.” Phil chuckled, grinning when Dan bumped him lightly with his shoulder, giving the Alpha a small smile. 

 

Moments later the three of them, an Alpha, Beta, and Omega, were getting in the car.

 

“Where to?” Sam asked, turning over their shoulder to look at the two sitting in the back. 

 

“What do you think? To look for our new home, or to go to our new home?” Phil asked the Omega beside him.

 

“I want to go to our new home.” Dan smiled and Phil grinned back, pulling Dan into a small side-hug and then shrugging to Sam in the front. 

 

“I guess we’re going home!” 

 

“Back to the penthouse it is!” Sam announced, and then they hit the gas and the three took off, headed towards what would soon be home.

 

Surprisingly, it takes some time to buy a house. Signing the papers took half the day in and of itself, and finally Phil found himself sat on the couch of the penthouse he’d bought furnished, humming in satisfaction as he dug into a pizza they’d ordered in their new house. 

 

Their new house.

 

He’d bought his own house. Alpha Lester had happily agreed for him to move out with his new ‘mate’, and she was even going to provide the servants necessary for moving their things. They didn’t even have to go back and pack - everything would be brought over for them. Sam had probably already called people to have them bring things over. 

 

The reality of the situation began to sink in as Sam showed Dan how to operate the TV with the remote and they turned on a show, Phil wide-eyed as he gazed blankly at the wall, realizing how much his life had just changed. 

 

And now he had a new problem. First, he was going to have to find a way to explain to Sam he and Dan’s real situation, and not the one they were presenting to Alpha Lester. And second, he was going to have to come up with an excuse for why he and Dan weren’t going to bond. His mother would be able to smell it, and he was sure she’d visit within a week or so to see if they’d bonded and if Dan was pregnant. Of course none of that was really going to happen… so Phil needed to come up with a believable excuse. And fast. Sure he was old enough to make his own decisions, but all his money was from his family, and his mum could pull that out from under him in a second, and make Phil move back, and she’d have  _ full  _ control over him again. 

 

Phil tried to shake these thoughts from his head as he settled in, a little disappointed that Dan was sat a few feet away from him as they chewed on their pizza and watched the TV. 

 

After two episodes Dan got up and stretched, yawning. “I’m tired. I think I’m gonna head to sleep.”

 

“Okay.” Phil agreed, standing alongside him off of instinct. Dan raised an eyebrow but said nothing, following Phil into the bathroom where two brand new toothbrushes already lay with an unopened tube of toothpaste. This place really had come fully stocked. 

 

They brushed their teeth and Dan gave Phil a small smile that almost seemed apologetic. Phil didn’t understand - until Dan took a turn into the smaller bedroom that Phil had had in mind as a guest room… until now. Of course. Of  _ course  _ Dan would have his own room - Phil already knew that. Sam had the small room across the house from them, and Dan would take this one. Leaving Phil in the large master suite… alone. 

 

“Goodnight.” Phil forced out, trying to smile and look unbothered. He knew he didn’t succeed by the second apologetic smile Dan sent his way. 

 

“Night, Phil.” And the door closed behind Dan, leaving the Alpha alone in the hallway. 

 

He drew in a deep breath and let out a long sigh, shoulders collapsing in dismayed acceptance. Dan wasn’t here to be his mate. Dan wasn’t here to cuddle him and slowly fall in love. Dan didn’t believe in love. Dan was here to be his flatmate, and  _ maybe _ even his friend. Phil knew that the smart thing would be to get over it and begin looking for another mate - to accept that Dan would never be that for him… but he knew he couldn’t. His body had already been tricked into believing it, and as much as Phil could control his instincts when it came to actions, it was absolutely impossible to control them when it came to feelings. He’d made his mistake, and it’d been a fatal one. Even the thought of going out to find a new Omega made his stomach churn and Phil winced, walking slowly back to his own room and pulling the cold covers over him, listening to the deafening silence. 

 

Sleep didn’t come easily, hours spent staring at his ceiling trying to brainstorm a way to get his mum to allow them to continue living here without bonding, and coming up with nothing. When he did fall asleep it was with a looming feeling of hopelessness and loneliness, the space beside him feeling far too empty and cold. 


	15. Chapter 15

When Phil woke up, he didn’t want to get out of bed. His entire body felt sore and tired, and his head was throbbing. 

 

Minutes later, though, the pain in his temples forced him out of bed, stumbling through the flat until he found Sam. 

 

“Do you have any painkillers?” He mumbled, a hand pressed firmly to the side of his neck, trying to relieve some of the pain. 

 

“Let me check.” The Beta gave him a sympathetic smile and retreated to their room to presumably rifle through their belongings. They returned moments later with a water bottle and a capsule, a smile on their face. “You got lucky. But don’t worry - people will be showing up to drop off all the stuff in just a few hours. This should tide you over until then.”

 

“Thanks, Sam.” Phil smiled weakly, taking the pill and downing it, followed by water as he winced and handed the bottle back. 

 

“Of course, Alpha Phil.”

 

“Please. Please - just Phil. We’re living here now. Just… please.” Phil breathed out frustratedly and Sam bit their lip, giving Phil a wary glance. 

 

“Okay… Phil. But only when it’s just the three of us. Anyone else here, and I’ll be using your title.”

 

“Deal.” Phil agreed and Sam gave him a sympathetic smile before turning to leave. “And thanks.” Phil added. Sam smiled and nodded to him, then disappeared, leaving Phil to wander to the kitchen and pour himself a bowl of cereal, hunching over it at the table and eating slowly, the food tasting bland on his tongue. 

 

When Dan entered the kitchen Phil gave him a small smile, the painkiller beginning to take effect but still not relieving the worst of the pain quite yet. Dan smiled back a little sadly and Phil sighed. He wished his emotions didn’t show so clearly. He wished Dan couldn’t tell so easily that it upset him when the Omega chose to stay in his own room last night. He wished he just  _ didn’t  _ care. But he did… and Dan knew… and there was nothing to do but pretend and ignore it. 

 

Dan made his own bowl of cereal and they ate side by side in silence. It wasn’t awkward - the silence didn’t feel like it needed to be filled. It was just a little disappointing. A sad silence. It felt… melancholy. 

 

After a while they agreed to watch a show and moved to the lounge, flicking on the TV. They sat a few feet away, and by the second episode Dan sighed, opening his arms to Phil.

 

“Come here. You look like a lost puppy.” Dan commanded and Phil blushed, but moved into the Omega’s arms. He realized Dan smelled more like himself - Phil’s scent was wearing off. His instincts acted for him and as he moved into Dan’s hug he immediately pressed his nose to the base of the Omega’s neck, breathing softly. 

 

When Dan pushed Phil away - gently but with a finality to it, Phil’s heart broke. 

 

“I… Phil… we probably shouldn’t.” Dan spoke regretfully and Phil flushed bright red, stammering for an excuse. 

 

“I… uh… people are coming to move in things today. They’ll probably just be Betas and unable to smell… but there might be an Omega or two, and I don’t know for sure that my mother won’t come with to have a final ‘send off’. You should probably smell freshly scented… just in case.” He realized as he said it that it was actually a very valid reasoning, but he still felt embarrassed and ashamed of being rejected so clearly.

 

“Oh.” Was all Dan said, biting his lip as he looked over Phil’s face once. “Alright. Go on, then.” Dan bared his neck and now this was the absolute last thing he wanted to do, his stomach lurching inside him as he scented the Omega, the beautifully sweet scent awakening his body but disgusting his mind and therefore his gut, knowing he needed to start pulling back - needed to train his body to not want this Omega anymore. He had to. 

 

When he was done Dan scooted away a bit, leaving Phil to wrap his arms around his torso, entirely embarrassed and feeling like the smallest Alpha on the face of the Earth. The Omega blinked a few times, his pupils slowly shrinking back to their normal size as he coughed awkwardly and pulled a blanket over his lap, sending Phil a small and embarrassed smile. 

 

“Sorry.” The brunette mumbled and Phil winced. Since when did they apologize? Wasn’t that their agreement from the very start - not to make fun of each other for their bodies’ reactions? 

 

“It’s fine.” He shrugged, turning back to the TV. “You don’t have to stay here if you want to go… take care of that.”

 

“I know I don’t  _ have  _ to stay. I don’t  _ have  _ to do anything I don’t want to.” Dan replied and there was an edge to his voice - a firmness that reminded Phil of the Dan he’d first met. The Omega had softened up recently, but maybe Phil had allowed himself to get too used to that. Maybe it was an act for all the people who were so constantly watching them. Maybe it was just a natural response that his body had triggered in him, since they’d been so close for so many days. Maybe he shouldn’t have let himself - no - he definitely shouldn’t have let himself…

 

“You don’t.” He agreed quietly, a defeated shrug of his shoulders punctuating his words. No matter how much his mind wanted to believe in complete and utter equality, his body was screaming at him - wanting him to use his Alpha voice and  _ make  _ the Omega do what he wanted. Honestly - he was the only Alpha in the whole world who couldn’t get his Omega to obey… he was the only Alpha whose Omega outright told him that they didn’t want him. As much as he didn’t want to… it made him feel weak. It made him feel emasculated… which was probably one of the most ridiculous feelings Phil had ever had once he thought about it… but it was simply the signals being sent from the hormones raging in his body. He felt inadequate and small, and right then he just wanted to disappear.

 

When the crew showed up to move things in, there  _ were _ a few Omegas and Phil breathed a sigh of relief that they’d chosen for him to scent Dan - even if the entire situation had been beyond painful for him. He told them where to put things and they obeyed his orders, causing him to wince each time they refused to make eye contact and addressed him by his title. 

 

It wasn’t twenty minutes after they’d arrived that they were finishing, and there was another knock on the door. Sam answered it but Phil was watching, his entire body going rigid as he saw Alpha Lester become revealed as the door opened. 

 

His response was immediate - shooting into Dan’s room where the Omega was instructing a Beta servant on where to put things. He snapped out an order and the servant immediately moved the suitcases from Dan’s room into Phil’s and the Alpha grabbed Dan’s arm, whispering a quick warning of who was there before dragging the brunette by the arm back to the main space in the house, wrapping an arm around the Omega’s waist. 

 

His mother made her way into the house, Phil’s skin prickling immediately at the scent of another Alpha invading his territory. He took a deep breath to relieve the tension, though, and smiled slightly as he felt Dan give him a small squeeze. He’d almost forgotten that they  _ were  _ friends. Dan was still going to help him and be there for him - they just weren’t together. Phil could accept that… but that was something to think about at a later date. Right now was a time for pretending he was absolutely enamoured with the Omega, so he smiled and pressed a small kiss to the top of Dan’s head, turning back to welcome his mother. 

 

They greeted each other with a firm handshake and she gave Dan a small and curt smile and nod before suggesting they make their way to the dining room. 

 

They sat across from each other - Dan and Phil beside each other on one side, Alpha Lester on the other. She looked between them briefly before frowning. 

 

“You’re not mated. Why haven’t you bonded with him yet, Phil?” Phil winced at the question directed solely towards him - but of course - Dan was property, not a human to ask opinions of. 

 

“Well… I wanted to do it in the new house. And last night I was tired, and my things weren’t here… I don’t know. It just didn’t feel right.”

 

“Right…” Alpha Lester murmured, suspicion clear in her gaze. No Alpha in their right mind who’d been courting an Omega but un-allowed to sleep with them for weeks would put it off any longer once they got the opportunity. 

 

“I want a bonding ceremony!” Phil spurted out, his own words surprising even himself. He’d thought of it quickly, needing another reason to get his mother’s suspicions off of him, but wow… that had just dug him an entire new hole to try and get out of later. “Um… I don’t know. I just… like the tradition.” He mumbled and his mother nodded, chewing over his words. 

 

“Alright. You’ll have a bonding ceremony. Set it up however you like, don’t worry about costs - I’ll cover that. I want it to happen within two months, though. I know these things can take a long time to plan, but I don’t want you putting off mating for too long. We need to continue the bloodline, Alpha Phil.”

 

“I understand, Alpha Lester. Thank you for understanding. I’ll get started on preparations today.”

 

“Good.” She agreed, frowning as she gave Dan a once-over. “Be sure that you’re regulating his suppressants - as well as your own. You won’t want to go into rut or have him in heat until you’ve had the ceremony, if you’re truly set on that. And be sure to make sure he goes  _ off  _ of suppressants in time for the ceremony. Again, I’m expecting the bloodline to continue. And soon.”

 

Phil gulped, nodding at his mother’s commands. “I will, Alpha Lester. He’ll be ready.” He hated the words coming out of his own mouth but knew they were necessary. When the female Alpha stood up and gave him a curt nod before leaving, taking the servants with her and leaving just the three occupants of the house, a long breath whooshed from Phil’s lungs. He’d bought them time… but he’d also gotten them into one hell of a commitment, and he didn’t know how he was going to break it. 

 

The logical solution would be to go out and try to find an Omega he  _ did  _ want to mate with. Tell his mother that he decided he wanted another Omega, and keep Dan as a personal slave. It was what made sense… it was what anyone in Phil’s position would do…  _ should  _ do… he just couldn’t bear to think of trying to find a different Omega. Maybe it was what he had to do, though. 

 

“Well.” Was all Dan said, biting his lip as he looked at Phil, seeming to try and read his expression. “You alright?”

 

“I’m so sorry I got you into all of this, Dan.” Phil breathed, burying his face in his palms. “And I’m so sorry about how I spoke about you…”

 

“Phil, you had to. I’m not mad. And don’t be sorry about the situation… I’d be dead if it weren’t for you. If…” Dan trailed off and Phil peeked out from between his fingers before removing his hands altogether, curious and concerned by the look on Dan’s face. “...If we have to… if we can’t find another solution… we’ll just do what is necessary. I don’t want to… I want to lead my own life. But if we can’t find a way out… I’ll do what needs to be done.”

 

“No.” Phil spoke immediately, his heart twisting in his chest at the mere thought of Dan bonding with him - of Dan bearing his children - and not wanting any of it. “No. I’ll figure something out. I’ll make something work. I’m  _ not  _ going to make you do something you don’t want to, Dan. I didn’t bring you here to just make you into a slave again. Things are going to be different.”

 

Dan gave him a small smile and nodded slowly. “Alright… thank you. But just in case… know that I’ll do it if need be.”

 

“Thank you… but I’ll make sure to figure something out.” Phil replied, and right then, he knew he meant it. As much as he wanted a future with Dan - as much as he wanted to bond with him - to mate, to have children - not as soon as his mum wanted him to, but eventually… he wanted absolutely none of it if Dan didn’t want it to. And that’s when he decided. 

 

“I’m going out.” Phil mumbled, grabbing his coat off the rack by the door. “Um… stay here? Please? I don’t want you to go out alone and get hurt.”

 

“I’ll stay.” Dan promised and Phil gave him a small smile, calling Sam who arrived quickly. 

 

“Sam, can you drive me somewhere?”

 

“Of course, Alpha Ph- sorry… Phil.”

 

“Thanks.” Phil smiled, and the next moment he was out in the car, trying to ignore the pain in his gut as he directed the Beta to their destination. 

 

“Are you sure?” Sam asked once Phil had explained the situation and Phil nodded, his lips in a grim and decisive line. “Okay…”

 

As they pulled into the building’s parking lot Phil got out of the car, a weight settling in his chest. Sam lead him inside and immediately he felt his skin begin to crawl, the entire building feeling like it had a cloak of darkness overshadowing it all. 

 

He walked through the entrance, signing in, and was taken to the viewing room. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to ignore the other Alphas here - feeling entirely disgusting and dirty. He walked along the hall, wincing as he looked into the cells that lined it - barely clothed Omegas standing there, bones showing through their frail bodies. Each had a paper on the bars of their cell giving their information. 

 

“Would you like to check out an Omega for an interview?” A Beta woman with a clipboard asked and Phil winced before taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders. 

 

“Yes. How about this one?” He suggested, pointing to the first cell he saw on his right - a small and frail Omega girl seemingly around his age sitting on the hard and tiny bed in the corner. 

 

“Alright. Jasmine, follow me this way.” The woman unlocked the cell and grabbed the girl by her arm, leading her and Phil into a small room and shutting the door behind them, leaving the two in awkward silence. Phil was able to feel the judgement radiating off of the girl, and didn’t know where to start in his explanation of how he wasn’t like the other Alphas ‘perusing the selection’ here. But he was… wasn’t he? 

 

That was the worst part of it. That was exactly what he was.


	16. Chapter 16

The silence seemed to stretch between them for ages. Finally Phil cleared his throat and took a breath, watching the Omega girl’s eyes flick up from the floor to meet his, then quickly to the floor again.

 

“Hi Jasmine. I’m Phil. I uh… I’ve never been to one of these places before.” He spoke gently, trying not to scare her. Her scent was nice - soft and warm - nowhere near as incredible as Dan’s scent was, but certainly not unpleasant. They’d be compatible. When his introduction received no reply he sighed, biting his lip. “You can speak to me, Jasmine. You don’t have to wait for permission.”

 

“Hello, Alpha Phil. I’m Jasmine. I’m nineteen years old. I’m not a virgin - but it was only one time. An accident. I’m as close to pure as you can get. I have steady heats and I-”

 

“Jasmine.” Phil interrupted, feeling a pain in his chest, and wishing he could wrap a blanket around her near-bare form. “You don’t have to sell yourself to me. I’m…” He didn’t know what to say - how to say it. He just wanted to make her feel comfortable around him, but he knew it was impossible. “I just want to talk to you. To maybe get to know you a bit.” Jasmine looked up at him quizzically and he sighed.

 

He tried making small talk - he really did. He spent thirty five minutes trying to speak to her in there, but when she just meekly looked at the ground and gave him one or two word answers, he knew it wasn’t going to work. He said a polite goodbye and returned to the ‘viewing room’. The name disgusted him. You might as well call it a kennel for how the Omegas here were treated.

 

He walked down the cells and looked in, trying to strike up small conversation with the Omegas in the cells. Some spoke back to him, some just hid in the corner. The ones who spoke were either timid or throwing themselves at him, clearly desperate to get out of this place and throwing their sexuality at Phil, probably wanting someone like him rather than some old creep.

 

The first Omega to truly spark his interest was a girl sat on the edge of her bed, a string in her hands as she made different knots with it. And if she had short and curly brown hair that hung in a familiar way, or dark lashes framing deep brown eyes that were reminiscent of someone else, or her skin was tanned with dimples showing as she concentrated on the string… well… Phil was just going to ignore that for now.

 

“Hi.” He spoke, crouching down outside of the cell so he was on a similar level as her.

 

“Hey.” She said, looking up with wide eyes - she probably hadn’t noticed he was there until he’d spoken.

 

“My name’s Phil.”

 

“Max.”

 

“Hi Max. Would you like to go talk for a bit?”

 

“Sure.” She agreed and Phil smiled, waving over the woman with a clipboard.

 

A moment later he was in that room again but with Max this time. She smelled good. Woody - piney. She smelled like fun and adventure and life. It wasn’t necessarily a smell that sparked romance within Phil, but it _was_ intriguing, and better than any other Omega’s scent he’d picked up here.

 

“So who are you, Max?”

 

“Who am I?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m just another Omega - just like everyone in here. If you’re asking for my qualifications, I’m not a virgin. I don’t know if you read my card, but-”

 

“No. No, that’s not what I meant. Just… who are you? What do you like?” He saw her second eyebrow go up to join the first and he shrugged. “I know most Alphas aren’t like this, but I actually like to get to know the people I think about mating with. And I’d kinda like them to like me too.”  


Max looked at him for a few moments before finally nodding, looking back down at the string in her hands. “Yeah, most Alphas _aren’t_ like that.” There was a bite to her tone and Phil bit his lip, knowing she must know that all too well. “That’s nice, though. I don’t know. Being an Omega you don’t get much of a chance to figure out ‘who you are’.” She made air quotes when she said this, the string dangling from one fist. “But I guess I’m just pretty average. I like good food when I can get it, I’ve got a bit of a tongue on me and it’s gotten me in trouble before, but I don’t really care. There’s not much they can do to you that they won’t do anyways if you’re ‘good’, so…” She trailed off here and Phil gave a small smile.

 

“Would you like it if I bought you?”

 

“It’d sure as hell beat some seventy year old who wanted to lock me up in a basement and only use me when they felt like it.”

 

Phil chuckled, nodding, and Max stopped, raising a suspicious eyebrow. “You wouldn’t lock me up in a basement…. Right?”

 

“I wouldn’t.” Phil agreed, smiling. It seemed like such a big thing - to choose a mate - to _buy_ someone. But if he was going to do this he needed to buy a new Omega as soon as possible - he needed to get to know them before he’d inevitably have to bond and mate with them, and he didn’t want to put it off until he only had a week or so. He liked Max. She was nice, and she had a personality to her. She was spunky…

 

“Alright… well if you’re sure…”

 

“Dude it’s up to you. I’m not sure if you’ve realized, but in the way this world works, you’re the one with all the power.”

 

“Still… I don’t want to do this if you don’t want…”

 

“Do it.” She interrupted and Phil raised an eyebrow. Apparently he attracted the Omegas who weren’t afraid to step out of line. He couldn’t say he disliked that.

 

Thirty minutes later the papers were signed and Phil’s mind was whirling, unable to comprehend what had just happened. In the lobby he introduced her to Sam, who smiled as they shook her hand, then sent Phil a look that said _‘Wow. You really did it.’_

 

Phil shrugged and let out a breathy and overwhelmed chuckle in response, eyebrows high on his forehead. They got in the car and began to drive.

 

“Hey Sam - do you think you can drop me off back at the flat? I think… I need to talk to someone. But then can you maybe take Max out and get her whatever she needs?”

 

Sam nodded - Phil knew they already had access to his funds and would only use them for household necessities - he could track it if he cared, but he trusted them. They dropped him at the flat and he gave Max a small smile before getting out and taking a deep breath, getting in the elevator.

 

When Phil walked through the door his heart was pounding. He found Dan in the lounge watching a show and slowly entered the room. The minute Dan saw him he frowned and turned off the show, turning on his spot to look at Phil through squinted eyes.

 

“What happened?” Dan questioned, suspicion clear in his tone.

 

“I… I thought of a solution. To our… situation.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Phil gulped. He couldn’t help but feel… guilty? As if he’d lied to Dan? Almost as if he’d cheated… but that was ridiculous. He and Dan weren’t together. Dan didn’t _want_ them to ever be together. It must just be his body talking, still tricked into thinking they were preparing to bond.

 

“I went to a slave house today.” Phil admitted, hanging his head, though not knowing why. He was solving both their problems - he was making sure Dan was able to have the life he wanted. Why did he feel so guilty? “I... um… I bought an Omega.” Phil looked up quickly, gulping as he saw Dan’s face twisted into something unreadable. “I thought… I think that now I can just… tell Alpha Lester that I found another Omega I like more, and I want to keep you as a personal slave. That way you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, and I’ll still fulfill my obligation to my family and keep her happy.”

 

A long silence stretched out and Phil bit his lip, shifting nervously from foot to foot. “I thought you’d be relieved.” He finally spoke and Dan sighed, looking down.

 

“I am. I guess. Thank you - for doing all that for me.” His words were like a knife to Phil’s heart and he cursed himself for caring so much. “I guess I just - I was preparing myself to have to do that. I suppose I’m just surprised. That, and my body’s not too happy about the news.” Dan chuckled helplessly and Phil laughed quietly too.

 

“I think you’ll like her. She’s kind of spunky - not so much as you… but still.”

 

“Her?” Dan asked and Phil nodded, confused by the tone of Dan’s voice - it was surprised, but also… something Phil couldn’t lay his finger on.

 

“Yeah. Her name’s Max. Sam’s taking her shopping right now, but she’ll be back soon.”

 

“When are you gonna tell your mum?” Dan asked, and Phil shrugged.

 

“Not quite yet. I’m gonna give it a few days - within the week probably.”

 

“Alright.” Dan said, and silence stretched between them. “Wanna watch with me?”

 

“Sure.” Phil smiled a bit sadly, sitting down across the couch from Dan. Might as well start separating himself from the Omega now. All he could hope was that once he started scenting Max - something that turned his stomach to think about now - his body would transfer easily into preparing to mate with her, and hopefully with it, his mind, emotions, and feelings.


	17. Chapter 17

When the door opened Phil jumped, shocked out of the silence between he and the Omega on the other end of the couch as they watched their show. He got to his feet and coughed a bit awkwardly, sending Dan a small smile before heading to the front door. 

 

Sam and Max were carrying in bags of things and Phil took some off their hands. 

 

“Are we taking these to your room?” Sam asked and Phil froze. He hadn’t thought of that yet, and while the point of this was for he and Max to eventually bond and mate, the thought of sharing a room with the Omega this soon made his stomach churn slightly. He blamed it on his body’s lingering attachment to Dan. 

 

“Um…” He started and Sam coughed, sending Phil a small and slightly awkward smile. 

 

“If you’d like, my room has an extra bed I can pull out from under mine. She can stay with me until you two get to know each other better.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” Phil agreed quickly, giving Max a small smile as she stood there, one eyebrow cocked at the exchange. “Let’s get this stuff in there.”

 

They went into the room and Phil helped Sam pull out the bed, setting it up for Max. Sam had got her a whole wardrobe of clothing and they set up her closet, making small talk all the while. It wasn’t until Phil finally hung up the last shirt that he turned and saw Dan in the doorway, leaning against the frame and watching on. 

 

“Oh! Um… Max. This is Dan.” Phil introduced a bit awkwardly, gesturing to the Omega in the doorway who raised his hand out of his pocket in a small greeting. “Dan, this is Max.”

 

“Welcome to our not-so-humble abode.” Dan chuckled and Max nodded, a smirk coming to her lips. 

 

“It  _ is  _ all very new and clean-feeling.”

 

“We just bought the flat a few days ago. It  _ is  _ new.” Phil explained, watching as Max turned to him, a frown on her face. “I mean - I. I bought the flat a few days ago.” He sighed, knowing it’d take Max some time to realize that he didn’t feel like he owned the other tenants of the household - he felt they were all equal, despite the technicality of their relationships. 

 

“Right.” Was all she said, nodding slowly. 

 

“Well… I think I might order some Chinese. Does that sound good to everyone?”

 

The three others nodded and Phil smiled, slinking out the door and brushing past Dan who sent him a small smirk as he passed. 

 

The day passed a bit awkwardly - Phil didn’t know why there was such a feeling of disjointedness - he assumed it was just Max settling in. When people started to head to bed, Phil eventually found him left with just Max, a contemplative look in her eye as she gazed at him from the other couch. 

 

“So… what’s up with the other Omega?” She asked finally and Phil frowned in confusion.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Dan.” She explained, only confusing Phil further and she sighed, rolling her eyes. “He smells like you. You’ve obviously scented him, and by the looks you’ve been sending him all day… I guess I just don’t know why you bought me.” 

 

Phil felt his cheeks heat up as he looked down at his hands, words getting caught in his throat. Should he tell the truth? Would that overwhelm Max? Would it make her feel even more like she was just being used - As much as he knew he had to use her in some way, he wanted them to get along, if this was the Omega he was going to have to live the rest of his life with. 

 

In the end he decided the best way to begin this relationship would be with honesty so he took in a deep breath, preparing for the story. 

 

Max took it surprisingly well. She stayed quiet throughout his entire explanation of his mother’s wishes for him, how he’d been sent on the show, and what was now expected of him and Dan, and how he couldn’t do that to the Omega who didn’t want to be bonded with anyone. When he finally finished she nodded, seeming to think it over.

 

“You love him, don’t you?” She finally asked and Phil coughed, cheeks blazing as he looked down towards his hands once more. 

 

“I…” 

 

“It’s okay. I get it. Unrequited love sucks.” She gave a small and humorless laugh and Phil looked at her for a moment before dropping his head and laughing softly, nodding his head. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, it does.”

 

Later that night Phil lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, once again feeling far too cold, alone in the huge bed. He even once thought to go see if Max would want to come join him - just to sleep on the other side of the bed - but decided against it. 

 

It wasn’t until two in the morning that there was a knock on his door. 

 

“Yeah?” He answered, voice sleepy, even though his mind was wide awake. 

 

“Hey.” Came the reply, the door inching open to reveal Dan. “Can I come in?”

 

“Of course.” Phil responded, immediately scooting up on the bed to sit, smiling as the Omega shuffled in, clad in pyjamas and sporting ruffled and messy hair. The brunette walked to the edge of the bed and sat on it, giving Phil a small smile. 

 

“She looks like me.” The words came as a surprise to Phil and he blushed, embarrassed, as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been. 

 

“I guess.” He replied, picking at his duvet. 

 

“She’s nice. I like that she speaks her mind.”

 

“Me too. It’s why I chose her.” 

 

“Are you really gonna bond with her?” Dan asked after a long silence and Phil sighed, looking up at the brunette who was now looking away, out the window and over the city’s skyline. 

 

“I mean… yeah, I guess. I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

 

“I guess. I mean… I told you… I would have.” Dan spoke and Phil laughed humorlessly, twisting the duvet in his fingers. 

 

“Yeah, but you don’t want that. And I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want.”

 

“Yeah… you’re right.” Dan agreed after a while, his voice soft and quiet. “I don’t want that. Thanks… I guess.”

 

“For what?”

 

“I mean… you’re doing all this for me. You’re compromising your usual morals - you’re pushing yourself outside of your comfort zone - you’re making your body entirely re-work itself into recognizing a different Omega as your prospect for a mate. I just… it can’t be easy.”

 

“It isn’t.” Phil agreed, letting out a long sigh. “But I’d do it ten times over if it means I’m not forcing you into a life you don’t want.”

 

There was a long silence that stretched between them, and for a moment Phil thought Dan was going to get up and leave, ending their conversation there. But he didn’t - breaking the silence with a question that took Phil by surprise. 

 

“Why are you so nice to me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why do you do all this for me? Why do you care about me? I’m kind of a jerk, and I’m making your life a thousand times more complicated.” Dan mumbled, frowning deeply as he gazed out the window. 

 

“You’ve also improved my life a thousand times.” Phil admitted quietly. “I was just going through the motions of life before. And now yeah, it’s a lot more complicated… but I’m a lot happier.”

 

“I guess…” Dan started, frowning as he finally turned his gaze and bit his lip, real pain in his eyes that sent a wave of hurt through Phil. “I just wish I could be different. I wish I wasn’t… I don’t know… broken? I wish I could want the things that would make your life so much easier… I want to be that person for you… but I’m just not.” The brunette admitted and it was like the final door shutting, closing out any light that may have been peeking through before, and leaving Phil in cold and final darkness. 

 

“I know.” Phil said quietly, his voice scratchy and tired. “Don’t be sorry - and you’re not broken. It’s okay to not want those things.”

 

“But it makes everything so much harder.” Dan whispered and Phil let out a breathy laugh, nodding. 

 

“That it does.”

 

“Phil?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Phil sighed, giving Dan the most sincere smile he could muster up, but knowing it didn’t fully reach his eyes. “You’re welcome, Dan.”

 

They sat there for a long time before Dan finally pushed to his feet, a torn expression on his face. 

 

“I guess I should probably head to bed. It’s late, the sun’s gonna come up soon.”

 

Phil felt a tug in his chest - knowing he shouldn’t but unable to not. “You can stay here if you want.”

 

Dan looked towards him - almost… longingly? The look lingered for several moments before the brunette sighed, shaking his head and giving Phil a smile that screamed sorrow. 

 

“I shouldn’t. Goodnight, Phil.”

 

“Night, Dan.” Phil whispered, and when the door clicked behind the Omega he felt something leave himself as well, collapsing into the bed and feeling emptier than he ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE ANGST I PROMISE IT'S GETTING BETTER SOON!!! <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a different chapter - this one's from Dan's POV amongst other things :) Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments :) <3

I lay in bed until the sun comes up and birds are chirping. I can’t turn my mind off. The bed feels cold - far too big - bigger than any bed I’ve ever been in before. 

 

All my life I’ve been on tiny cots - hard beds, or even just straight on the floor. Society doesn’t care about Omegas. Society doesn’t care about me. But Phil does. Phil cares about me. Why does he care about me? Why is he changing his entire life just to accommodate a random sharp-tongued and out of line Omega who can’t even give him what he wants - what he  _ needs. _

 

I know why now. I know why he does all this… and I wish I could unknow it. I wish I could unhear that conversation - remove the information from my mind, and go on living in blissful ignorance. 

 

Sure I’d been suspicious before - I’d suspected him at times, but when something hasn’t been confirmed - when it hasn’t been said out loud… it’s much easier to pretend that it doesn’t exist. 

 

But now I know because I just  _ had  _ to listen when I walked out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and heard the new Omega - Max - talking to Phil about me. I just  _ had  _ to hear her accuse Phil of loving me… and he didn’t deny it. 

 

Technically he didn’t say he loves me… but it was just about as close to a confession as you can get. 

 

And now I’m lying here, staring at my ceiling, and wondering how the hell I deserve someone like Phil. 

 

I want to love him.

 

I’ve never wanted to love someone… not since things happened with my family. But I want to love him - he’s given me so much… why can’t I just do  _ that  _ much for him in return? The one thing an Omega’s supposed to be able to do for their Alpha: Love them, care for them, mate with them and raise their children. The one thing I’m put on this earth to do… and I can’t even do that.

 

I’m broken. I don’t care what Phil has to say - he’s clouded by… love? Lust? Desire? Is it even love, or has his body just tricked his mind into thinking he loves me? I hope that’s it… then when he begins to start the courting process with Max, maybe he’ll find that he doesn’t love me - maybe he’ll love her instead. 

 

The worst part is that part of me loves the idea of Phil loving me. Not that I think that’s even possible - love is just a myth created by humans… but an idea can be powerful, even if it’s only that; an idea. And for whatever dark, twisted, selfish reason, I like the idea of Phil having the idea that he’s in love with me. And I hate that. 

 

Maybe it’s just my body. Maybe my body is tricking my emotions in the way I hope Phil’s is tricking him. But it doesn’t feel like that. My body wants his body - it doesn’t want his love. It wants his touch - his protection - his command and authority and constant presence and accompanying scent. It doesn’t want his fingers woven in mine, his head innocently rested on his shoulder. It doesn’t want to be taken on dates or courted or to be told I’m his world. It doesn’t want that.  _ I _ don’t want that.

 

God, how I wish I could want that.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write so much when I'm procrastinating xD

It was late afternoon two days later and Phil was sat on the floor, gaze focused as he contemplated the best way to obtain all the properties on the board.

 

They’d been at this game of Monopoly for five and a half hours now, with only a short twenty minute break to make food. Phil had the most money followed by Sam (Unsurprisingly - they were the only two who had played the game before). Max was doing alright, while Dan kept pouting as he continuously scraped the bottom and had to take out loans. 

 

Phil took it easy on him - giving him ridiculously uneven trades just to keep the sulking Omega in the game, earning him some knowing looks from Sam and Max that he shrugged off.

 

Eventually the game finished and Phil won, holding his fists up in victory and then yelping as a small plastic hotel hit him square on the nose. He opened his eyes in surprise to see a wide-eyed Dan, clearly not having expected to hit his mark. Phil just burst out laughing, though, and the other three joined in - the clear fear in the air of an Omega hurting an Alpha being dismissed through Phil’s acceptance and calm reaction.

 

They cleaned up the board and Phil sighed, leaning back against the couch. Dan and Max headed to the kitchen to look through food to make for dinner and Sam sighed, giving Phil a ‘look’. 

 

“You know you’re going to have to tell Alpha Lester soon, right?”

 

“I know.” Phil sighed, looking down at his hands. “I just don’t want to deal with it.”

 

“I know.” Sam said sympathetically. “But you’ve got to.”

 

“You’re right… you’re right.” Phil grumbled, pulling out his phone. “I’ll do it now.”

 

“Good luck.” Sam sent him a smile and left for the kitchen, Phil staring at the phone in his hand. 

 

It wasn’t long before he had Alpha Lester on the phone and was conveying his ‘news’, and his new plan on bonding. There was a long silence on the other end of the line before he heard a sigh, the resignation in his mother’s voice clear as she told him that she didn’t care  _ who  _ he bonded with, she just wanted an insurance that their family line would continue. And as for Dan, he was the one who had bought him. If he wanted to keep the Omega as a slave, that was his choice. 

 

With that he hung up the phone, a weight settling in his chest. He hated the situation, but was relieved that the plan was working, and he wouldn’t have Dan taken away. It was what he’d wanted… so why did he feel so upset?

 

Trying to shake off the feeling, Phil headed into the kitchen where the Beta and two Omegas were cooking up a large meal, smiling as he smelled the air then frowning, upset as he realized that Dan’s scent was pure now. He held no traces left of Phil’s scent - to any other Alpha, they’d view him as entirely unclaimed and ripe for their picking. The thought made Phil bristle. 

 

“I think tonight’s a night to celebrate!” Phil announced suddenly, partially because he actually  _ was  _ relieved that the plan had worked, and partially because he felt he needed it as he pulled out two bottles of wine from the liquor cabinet. “Alpha Lester approved the plan - we’re set to move on as we’d hoped.”

 

He was met with smiles as he uncorked the bottles, taking out four wine glasses. 

 

“Um… are you pouring some for us too?” Dan’s tone was unreadable and Phil frowned as he poured, looking up at the brunette. 

 

“Of course!”

 

“Oh… okay.” 

 

Phil frowned a bit longer, looking back to the wine to stop pouring that glass and move to another. 

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ve just… I’ve never drank. Alcohol, I mean.”

 

“Oh!” Phil exclaimed, eyes wide. “Well, you don’t have to if you don’t want, of course.”

 

“ _ I  _ want!” Max exclaimed, eyes sparkling as she snatched a glass off the counter. “I’ve only had this stuff once before - stole some that hadn’t been drank off a tray. My head got all warm and fuzzy.” She giggled as she took a large sip, face screwing up from the bitter taste before breaking into a grin, a bit of wine tinting her lips a wet red as she smiled. 

 

“I’ll have some too.” Dan agreed with a small smile, taking his own glass but not drinking quite yet. 

 

The meal was finished up and plated, and soon all four sat in the lounge as they dug in, wine glasses by their sides. Phil brought the bottles too, and replenished glasses as they emptied. Dan had a surprising taste for wine, starting out slowly but then picking up the pace, a grin on his face as he downed the last of his second glass and held it out for more. 

  
Max had proven to be quite the lightweight, a glass and a half in and sprawled out over one of the couches, barely leaving room for Sam to perch at the end of it as they continued on their first glass slowly. Sam was technically the ‘overseer’ of the house - the one to make sure everything was alright, and the one to fix anything that might go wrong. Phil knew they wouldn’t get fully drunk, even though he’d let them if they wanted to. 

 

Phil himself was working at the beginning of his third glass, the heat of the wine flooding his body and making his nerves tingle, serving as a welcome distraction from the constant sadness and frustration he’d been experiencing every single day since moving to the flat and suddenly having so much space feel like it’d been forced between him and Dan. 

 

Phil looked up from his glass - he didn’t know how long he’d been staring at it - when he heard Sam giggle. He looked up to them and saw them grinning down at Max, who had fallen asleep, passed out sprawled across the sofa. 

 

“I think I’m gonna take her to bed. Get her some water and meds - maybe I can wake her up and convince her to take some. You two alright to get to bed by yourselves?”

 

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Phil answered with a small smile and Sam nodded, hoisting Max into their arms and standing up. 

 

“Call if you need anything.” Sam smiled, and then they were gone, leaving Phil sulking and staring at his glass while Dan swayed happily, humming a soft tune as his wine swayed in the cup, dangerously close to spilling. 

 

“Dan watch what you’re doing.” Phil muttered and the Omega’s eyes opened wide before looking down and frowning at his glass. He shrugged and downed half of it, Phil’s eyes going wide in the process. 

 

“Alright, alright. It’s your first time drinking, maybe that’s enough for tonight.” Phil muttered, taking the glass from a pouting Dan’s hand and setting it down on the table where Dan looked on longingly. He set his own glass down as well and laid back against the arm rest of the couch, hiking his knees up and playing with his fingers as he tried to ignore the overwhelming sense of loneliness - of cold - of desperation for another person’s touch. For Dan’s touch. 

 

“‘M tired.” Dan finally mumbled and Phil sighed, getting up. He held a hand out and Dan took it, giggling as he shot upwards and directly into Phil who stumbled a bit but caught the brunette, holding his breath as his mind swam. The Omega’s scent was only adding to the intoxication in his mind as Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, pulling him in for a hug that Phil couldn’t decide if he wanted to lean into or run away from. 

 

In the end he settled for gently hugging Dan back, breathing in in a moment of weakness, and he could  _ feel  _ his heart swell. He didn’t want to let go. 

 

They walked towards their bedrooms and Phil stopped in the entrance to Dan’s room, his arm still around the Omega’s waist, supporting him as he leaned his weight against Phil. 

 

“Alright… are you gonna be okay from here?” Phil asked. His eyes widened as the brunette pouted and swung around him, arms coming up to hang around Phil’s neck as Dan batted his long eyelashes up at Phil, only a few inches away. 

 

“I don’t wanna be alone.”

 

“Dan-” The brunette cut him off by hugging him close, burying his face in Phil’s shoulder as Phil tensed, then slowly hugged back. He was breathing through his mouth only, trying to will his body to allow him to leave the Omega he so strongly desired.

 

“You smell so good, Alpha.” Dan purred -  _ purred  _ into the exposed flesh where his neck met his shoulder, and Phil shivered. “Don’t want to be alone tonight.”

 

“Dan-”

 

“Please?” The brunette’s voice came out high pitched and pleading. That was the one time in his life that Phil considered using his Alpha voice. The one circumstance where he would consider taking away an Omega’s free will in order to keep them both from doing something that would only raise more complications in the morning. But while Phil’s willpower was strong, it wasn’t superhuman. 

 

His logic screamed at him from the back of his mind but was easily overrode by hormones and alcohol as Phil watched Dan strip down to a t-shirt and boxers. He followed, stripping off his own jumper and jeans leaving him in similar garb, and stared for a few moments, his world tilting and swaying, the Omega the only thing clear in his vision. 

 

A moment later Dan was grabbing him by the shirt, taking a fistful as he pulled them both into the bed and then under the covers, wrapping himself around Phil. The Alpha felt the brunette’s legs come up and lock around his upper thighs, tensing as he sensed the danger in this situation, but then relaxing as he felt Dan’s entire body press against his, warmth coursing through him. 

 

“Want you to scent me. Want to smell like you again. I don’t like how I smell anymore - it’s not enough. Want your-” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence before Phil’s nose was buried deep in the flesh of Dan’s neck and they moaned together, Phil breathing hard, the scent of their mixing aromas intoxicating him even further as he felt tightness constrict in his abdomen. 

 

He groaned as he tightened his grip on the Omega, still maintaining the sliver of willpower that kept him from thrusting his hips forward into the brunette, but just barely. Dan was whimpering now, their scents mingling in the air around him as his fingers wound and clung to the hair at the base of Phil’s neck. 

 

“Goddammit.” Dan mumbled and Phil couldn’t help himself - he tilted his head forward a bit, still keeping his nose pressed to Dan’s mating gland and breathing hard into the area there, but now he moved to press his lips gently at first, and then firmly into the Omega’s collarbone, a moan turning into a humm as he pressed his lips to the warm and slightly sweaty flesh. 

 

“Alpha - Alpha-” Dan panted, pulling Phil impossibly closer, the Alpha’s hands digging into the small of Dan’s back and pulling him tight against him, but still maintaining the space between their crotches - far too afraid of what little self control he had slipping away if they touched in  _ that  _ way. 

 

Phil’s mind was a haze of Dan, Dan, Dan,  _ Omega, Omega, Omega, _ until he was snapped out of it, eyes going wide as he heard a growl - a  _ growl  _ begin to form in Dan’s throat. It came out biting and possessive and Phil felt his entire world flip upside down as Dan’s fingers dug tight into his hair and the back of his neck and the Omega leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

  
“ _ My  _ Alpha.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP ME I CAN'T STOP WRITING!

When Phil woke up, his body immediately tensed. Somehow he’d been graced by the heavens and there was no trace of a hangover in sight… but he had a bigger problem to deal with. 

 

Not only did he have a raging hard-on pressed directly into Dan’s hip and thigh, but the Omega was curled around him, his own arousal jutted into Phil’s stomach as their sweaty and overheated bodies connected in every place possible. 

 

Immediately Phil racked his brain for memories of the night previous, sighing with relief as he remembered that they didn’t do anything. Well… he scented Dan - even went so far as to kiss him on the collarbone… that was certainly going to set him back in his attempt to back away from the Omega. But they hadn’t gone any further, and for that Phil couldn’t be more relieved. 

 

The relief was quickly followed by regret, though, as well as fear as Phil, in a moment of weakness, let his head fall back towards Dan’s neck and inhaled deeply through his nose. Dan’s scent, laced thickly with his own, swirled in Phil’s nostrils and his whole body stiffened as he heard Dan whine softly, beginning to stir as he awoke. 

 

Phil quickly scooted his hips back to allow some space between them, instinctively trying to fake like he was asleep. He didn’t know why he did it - it was simply his first reaction as Dan stirred, going limp with his arms wrapped around the Omega, lips parted slightly as he tried to look as relaxed as possible. 

 

When Dan’s breathing changed and he sucked in a small breath, Phil knew he was awake. The Omega shifted a bit but didn’t leave his grasp; exciting, confusing, and terrifying Phil all at once. Instead Dan just groaned softly and Phil winced internally, knowing the Omega must be experiencing his first hangover. A few moments passed and then there was a small whisper - barely audible, coming from just in front of him. The words passed warm air over his face and Phil did his best to stay still, committing to his act. 

 

“Phil. Phil - are you awake?” Dan whispered and Phil didn’t respond, suddenly curious as to what Dan would do if he thought Phil was unconscious. 

 

“Fuck.” The whisper almost made Phil laugh but he held it together, eyes shut but all other senses trained on Dan. The brunette was breathing slowly, a small whine escaping from low in his throat. “Goddammit, Phil… what am I gonna do?” Dan asked breathily and the Alpha’s ears perked up, interest spiked. “I fucking - I want… I don’t know what I want. But I don’t know how to… I don’t know. I don’t know how to figure it out, and there’s just not enough time, and…” Dan went silent for a while and Phil continued breathing softly, though his heart was beating in his chest as his mind raced, trying to decode what Dan could mean. 

 

“I… I just… I want to…” Dan spoke, voice almost pained. And then he stopped speaking. He stopped speaking because his lips were otherwise occupied, pressed ever-so-gently to Phil’s temple. The Alpha couldn’t help it - he sucked a breath in, trying to disguise it with a sleepy murmur and a soft repositioning, as if Dan’s touch had simply stirred him in his sleep. It must have worked because after a moment of stillness the Omega relaxed, letting out a long and gentle sigh. “Fuck… I just don’t know.” 

 

Phil laid there, waiting for Dan to do something, but the Omega just sighed and relaxed, Phil nearly flinching when a finger brushed his fringe off his forehead. 

 

“I’m gonna try…” Dan finally whispered, determination showing through in his tone, coupled with apprehension. “For you… I’m gonna try. I can’t - I can’t imagine you with someone else. I  _ have  _ to try.” 

 

Phil gulped, his heart racing, mind spinning as he tried to guess at what Dan could mean. But then the Omega gave him a small squeeze and sighed before shaking him lightly. 

 

“Phil… Phil, it’s time to get up.” Dan spoke - louder than he had been before, but still not full volume. Phil made a show of yawning and blinking slowly, ‘waking up’ to a shyly smiling Dan who retracted the hand from the shoulder he’d been shaking. “How are you feeling? Is your head okay?”

 

“Yeah… yeah, my head’s fine. How’s yours?”

 

“Not great, but I’ll live. I’ll get some Aspirin in a bit.” 

 

A silence stretched out between them, both knowing what happened the night previous, but neither knowing how to bring it up. Finally Phil decided to break the silence and play innocent - Dan could explain what he’d said and done when Phil was ‘asleep’ if he wanted to. 

 

“I’m sorry about last night. I probably should have been more adamant about going back to my room…”

 

“I don’t mind.” Dan answered quickly, cheeks reddening as he coughed and looked down. “I - I didn’t mind.”

 

“...I scented you.” Phil spoke softly and Dan sighed, still looking down at the mattress.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I wasn’t supposed to scent you…”

 

“We were drunk. Our bodies still think we’re potential mates… it makes sense.”

 

“You’re not mad?” Phil asked, having been fairly sure the Omega wasn’t from the way he’d woken up, but still relieved to hear that it seemed to be true. 

 

“No.” Dan laughed slightly, cheeks turning from a light stain of pink to a dark swatch of raspberry red. “No, I’m not mad.”

 

“Okay.” Phil whispered, the moment feeling too delicate - too fragile to use his full voice. “So… what now?”

 

“They’ll understand. Max told me you explained our situation to her… she’ll get it. Our bodies still think we’re going to mate, and with the alcohol…”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, she’ll understand.”

 

A silence dragged on and Phil looked quizzically at Dan who was chewing on his lip, seemingly deep in thought. 

 

“Do you like her?” Dan finally asked, still refusing to meet Phil’s gaze.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Max… do you like her?”

 

“I mean…” Phil started, truly considering Dan’s question. “Yeah. Like… she’s nice and funny, and I enjoy talking to her.”

 

“Phil… that’s not what I’m asking.” Dan spoke soft but firmly, finally looking up to meet Phil’s gaze. 

 

“She… I mean… she smells nice, I suppose.”

 

“Phil.”

 

“What do you want me to say, Dan?” Phil asked finally, letting out a long breath. “She’s pretty, but you’re prettier. I enjoy conversations with her, but I could talk to you for days and never get bored. She smells good, but you smell indescribable. I don’t know what to tell you, Dan. I’m trying. I’m trying to like her… for you.”

 

Dan’s eyes widened slightly at Phil’s little speech, swallowing thickly. “What happened to not letting feelings get attached?”

 

Phil sighed, letting out a humorless laugh of a breath, hanging his head. “Dan… I don’t know. I don’t know if this is just my hormones talking or what… but I can’t look at her without comparing every detail to you, and realizing just how much better you are… for me at least.”

 

“It’s probably the hormones.” Dan finally spoke, looking away, and Phil sighed. They’d drifted slightly apart during the conversation but now he finally separated them completely, rolling onto his back and rubbing his face with his hands. 

 

“Yeah. probably.”

 

“Phil…” Dan started and the Alpha sighed, looking over and removing the hands from his face, letting them rest on his chest as he watched the conflicted Omega sit up and look down at him, biting his lip. “You shouldn’t mate with someone you don’t want.”

 

“Well what do you suggest, then?” Phil asked, and watched as the brunette sucked in a deep breath.

 

“I suggest what I told you from the beginning. I… I’m willing. I’ll do it… I’ll be who I was supposed to be from the start. I’ll learn to want it. I  _ want  _ to want it, Phil.”

 

Phil felt air leave him in a whoosh as he looked up helplessly at the Omega who was offering himself - the entirety of himself to Phil… but he couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take this from Dan - taking this from him would be taking all that he had - all that he was. 

 

“No you don’t, Dan. You’re saying that, and I appreciate the offer. I really do. And it’ll be hard as hell to re-train my body… but… fuck, I just don’t want to mate with someone unless we’re in love.”

 

“But you will with Max?”

 

“That’s different.”

 

“Why? How?”

 

“Because I  _ have  _ to mate with  _ someone _ and I don’t have the fucking TIME to find someone who I love and will love me back. I’m not gonna get what I want, and I cannot… Can  _ not  _ hurt you. I don’t know what it is, Dan, so don’t ask me. I don’t know why… but I can’t take this from you. I just can’t. So please don’t ask me to try and explain it.” Phil’s voice caught in his throat and the sheer realization that he was on the verge of crying sent him over the edge until tears were forming and he was curling into a ball, sobbing as his body shook. 

 

Dan quickly pulled him up and into the Omega’s arms, rubbing his back gently and shushing him quietly, rocking them both from side to side. “I want that for you too, Phil. I want you to get to mate with someone you’re in love with… and who loves you back.” Dan sighed as Phil buried his face further in the Omega’s shirt, sobbing gently. “I won’t ask you to explain yourself… I understand. I just… I wish there was something I could do.”

 

“Just… hold me?” Phil finally asked through his sobs and he shuddered as he felt Dan’s lips press softly to the top of his head, the Omega squeezing him gently. 

 

“Of course. Always.”


	21. Chapter 21

The explanation was awkward, as to be expected, but Sam and Max took it pretty well. Sam got Dan Advil and the four of them ate breakfast, all four ignoring the way Dan sat close enough to Phil that their sides were pressed together, allowing the Alpha to lean on him. 

 

Phil didn’t know what this meant, but he decided just not to question it for now. From what Dan had said when he thought Phil was asleep it sounded like the Omega had something to figure out, and he decided it’d be best if he just let Dan be to do exactly that. He just hoped he didn’t end up getting hurt in the process. 

 

“Can we go out today?” Dan asked when the two of them returned to the kitchen to put away the dishes. 

 

“Where to?” 

 

“I want to go see a movie. Maybe get some food - I don’t know. I um… I don’t know… how often I’ll really be able to go out… if you stop scenting me.”

 

Phil frowned at Dan’s use of ‘if’ and not ‘when’, but kept listening. 

 

“It won’t really be safe for me to be in public unclaimed, so… at least while this is here… I was thinking maybe we could make a day of it?”

 

Phil felt worry pool in his stomach - Dan was right. When he finally made the switch and started scenting Max instead of Dan, the Omega would be entirely clean of any Alpha smell. He’d be stuck inside - the thought made Phil’s gut twist but he tried to shake it off, sending a smile Dan’s way.

 

“Of course. We’ll go out and do whatever you want. Do you want Sam and Max to come with?”

 

“Actually… I was thinking maybe this could just be me and you.”

 

“Okay.” Phil agreed. Deep down he knew this probably wasn’t right - he was supposed to be courting Max, not running around with this other Omega who was carrying his scent. Max didn’t seem to mind when they said they were going out, though, so Phil allowed himself this one day. 

 

They got a cab and Phil smiled when Dan took the middle seat, leaning against Phil’s side and slowly letting his head sink onto the Alpha’s shoulder. The contact was unexpected but very, very nice, and Phil felt the dangerous flutter of his heart in his chest. He had to be careful with this. 

 

“Where to first?” He asked, smiling down at the Omega, and Dan grinned back up at him, dark eyelashes framing the deep brown eyes with golden flecks Phil loved so much. 

 

“I don’t know… I kind of want to go do something fun. Not just a movie… like  _ do  _ something.”

 

Phil nodded, trying to think of ideas. He was pretty stuck - not going into the city often himself - when the taxi driver piped up with a suggestion. 

 

“There’s a roller rink just a few blocks down. You could try that out.”

 

“That sounds amazing!” Dan gushed and Phil smiled, putting an arm around the Omega and squeezing him to his side. 

 

“Alright, to the roller rink it is, then.”

 

Phil couldn’t help but laugh as he and Dan slowly and shakily began their first circle of the rink, staying close to the wall, legs wobbling underneath them. There weren’t many people there, thank god. A few people skated expertly, doing twists and tricks and skating backwards, shooting through the rink closer to the center, and the other handful were clinging to the railing like Dan and Phil. 

 

Whenever another Alpha drew near Phil’s hand shot out to grab Dan’s, a small indicator of his staked claim, and the hairs on his back would settle down once they passed. Finally an Alpha passed them for the third time, Phil’s hand shooting out to grab Dan’s, and this time when the other Alpha passed and he went to let go, Dan held his grip tight. Phil looked over with a small frown and Dan shrugged, giving him a smile before tripping slightly and barely catching his footing, looking back to where he was going. 

 

“Might as well. It’s silly going back and forth - anyways, it’s steadier this way. And at least now I know if I go down, you’re coming with me.”

 

“Thanks.” Phil drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes, but they were both grinning widely. 

 

They skated for a few more steps before an Alpha whooshed past them and Phil instinctively pulled Dan closer, causing the Omega to lose his balance and fall into Phil who therefore fell into the railing, leaving them in a pile of tangled limbs and awkward angles, pressed up against the side of the rink. 

 

“Well.” Dan huffed out a laugh, the air hitting Phil square in the face. Dan had tumbled on top of Phil and was trapping him on the ground, the wheels of their skates tangled together as Dan’s arms kept him propped barely above Phil’s face. “That was a flop.”

 

“Excuse me,  _ you’re  _ the flop.” Phil giggled up into the wide brown eyes above him. “You flopped on me!” 

 

“Hey, you’re the one who tugged me over!” 

 

“Because that goddamn Alpha keeps coming near you!”

 

“Yeah, because I’m unbonded and apparently smell  _ indescribable. _ ” Dan teased and Phil blushed, going quiet for a moment as Dan brought back up what he’d said that morning. 

 

Dan seemed to notice and coughed a bit awkwardly, pulling back and beginning to untangle them. It took a few minutes but eventually they were free and Phil stood up on shaky legs, clinging to the railing for support as he got his feet underneath him once more. 

 

“Let’s go?” Dan smiled, holding his hand out and Phil smiled back, letting the awkwardness fade. It wasn’t necessary today - he didn’t want to be thinking about all the problems in life right now. He just wanted to enjoy this day with Dan. 

 

They skated for a while longer, hands determinedly linked the entire time as the same Alpha kept whizzing past and sending Phil dirty looks while eyeing up Dan. When they decided they were done and stepped off the rink and onto the carpet which was significantly easier to balance on, Dan grinned up at Phil. 

 

“Wait one second. Trust me.”

 

Phil frowned, watching as Dan looked back to the rink. He looked as well and watched as that same Alpha turned the bend and began towards them, eyes locked on Dan. Right then the Omega span to Phil and grinned, bringing a hand up to his cheek and pulling him down, pressing his lips gently to the curve of Phil’s cheekbone. They both came away with flushed cheeks and Phil got lost in the sparkle of Dan’s eyes for a moment before they glanced back at the rink and Phil couldn’t help but grinning as he watched the invasive Alpha stalk off to a different exit and go sulk on a bench. 

 

After the roller rink they got sandwiches, both of them unable to choose one so agreeing on sharing their two top picks. 

 

“Movie next?” Dan asked through a mouthful of bread and meat and Phil smiled, nodding. 

 

An hour later found them settling into their seats in the cinema. They got seats near the back but not too far, away from all the others. They’d chosen a movie that’d been out for a while and the theatre was fairly empty. 

 

When the previews started they were already halfway through their popcorn. When the previews finished and the movie was starting, they set down the empty bucket and both unconsciously settled back into their seats, leaning in towards one another. 

 

Twenty minutes into the movie Phil felt something brush his hand and looked down to see Dan slowly lacing their fingers together. He looked up in confusion and saw the small and shy blush coating Dan’s cheeks, barely visible in the darkness of the theatre, but showing through in the smile that popped his dimples in and made his eyes crinkle. Phil squeezed Dan’s hand back and they both shifted closer, their sides pressed together. 

 

The movie passed slowly and Phil shivered every time Dan’s thumb would make a gentle passing over his hand. The Omega’s smell was filling his nostrils, and when Dan leaned his head down on Phil’s shoulder he couldn’t help but press his lips to the hair brushing his chin. 

 

When the movie finally ended their hands didn’t separate, getting up and walking out of the theatre, dropping the empty popcorn tub in the trash on their way out. 

 

“Can we… could we go on a walk? Before we go back?” Dan asked and Phil smiled, squeezing his hand. 

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

They walked for a while, giving their own reviews on the movie, until they finally found a park and sat down on a bench. Phil looked at Dan’s hand in his, brushing his own thumb over Dan’s knuckles. “Dan…”

 

“Yeah?” The Omega spoke and Phil looked up, seeing the look in Dan’s eyes and knowing he knew what Phil was about to say. 

 

“What’s going on? What’s… ever since last night when we drank… you’ve been totally different today. What happened?”

 

“I…” Dan stopped, biting his lip and looking down at their hands. “I don’t know.” He breathed out, back slouching. “Um… I guess… Phil, can I be really honest with you? You have to promise not to hate me.”

 

“I promise.” Phil spoke immediately, the idea of hating Dan to preposterous in his mind to even consider for a minute. 

 

“I… I don’t know. I want to try to…” Dan trailed off, chewing on his lip. “Phil… I think you like me. You don’t have to say you do, you don’t have to say you don’t. But I don’t think it’s just the fact that you’ve scented me and your body things we’re courting. I think you like me.” Phil felt protests rise in his throat but Dan continued, cutting them off. 

 

“I just - when you told me you were bringing a new Omega back, it felt weird. Not bad necessarily… just weird. And when I met her I really liked her… but thinking about you two together felt wrong. I know it’s probably just my hormones feeling jealous because my body thinks you’re… you’re  _ my  _ Alpha…” Phil felt a full shudder run down his spine at the words Dan had spoken the other night, biting his tongue and forcing himself to stay still as he listened to everything Dan had to say.

 

“I don’t know. I guess I just realized that… no matter how much I don’t believe that love exists - no matter the fact that… at least so far… I’ve never liked someone… in that way… no matter the fact that before you I’d never even  _ thought  _ about bonding or mating or having kids - I always thought I’d off myself before I’d let some random creep who bought me do that to me… But despite all that, I can’t bear to think of you having that with someone else. So I… um…” Dan was mumbling now, Phil’s heart pounding in his ears as he watched the Omega’s features intently. “I guess I wanted to… try. I’ve never wanted to hold someone’s hand before. Or to put my head on their shoulders or be just… generally coupley. I guess I wanted to try it today and see if it was something I could like.”

 

They sat in silence for a few moments and then Phil gulped, trying to keep his breathing even and steady. 

 

“And?” He asked, his voice coming out embarrassingly strained, but at this point he couldn’t really care, his whole body feeling like it was teetering on the edge of a cliff and he was either about to fall off to his death or be pulled back to safety. 

 

“And… I don’t know.”

 

Nope. No death. No safety. Just hanging by the tips of his fingers, unable to let go, yet unable to stop straining - yearning for what wasn’t there.

 

“Okay.” Phil spoke quietly, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice as he went to let go of Dan’s hand, but his eyes snapped wide as Dan tightened his grip, not letting go. 

 

“I don’t know. I’m not saying no. I’m saying I don’t know. Phil… I still don’t believe in love. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to believe in love… but I care about you. I care about you more than I’ve cared about anyone in a  _ long  _ time, Phil. I just… I don’t know what to say. I don’t know if I can give you what you want...but I want to so,  _ so  _ badly. I guess I had to try something. To at least  _ try  _ and see if maybe… just  _ maybe  _ it could work for it to be me with you, Phil.”

 

Phil nodded slowly. In a way he felt happier than describable - fireworks shooting behind his eyes as his heart fluttered in his chest and his stomach did happy flip-flops. But in another way, he felt even more lost than before. He hadn’t gotten any real answers. Just a hell of a lot of questions and the confirmation of a situation that had no ‘right’ answer. 

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” He spoke finally, voice coming out rough and resigned. Dan squeezed his hand and he looked up at the Omega, surprised at the pleading look the brunette had in his eyes. 

 

“I want you to say you’ll let me take a chance. I want you to trust that even if it ends up being a mistake, I’ll never regret giving you this chance. I want you to give me this time to try and figure some things out for myself, and I want… I want you to let  _ me  _ make the choice about me. In a way, it’s the best freedom you could give me. I don’t want you to try and protect me because you’re scared it’s not what I want. I…” Dan took a deep breath and looked straight into Phil’s eyes, voice level as he spoke the words that made Phil’s entire world crumble around him. 

 

“I want you to bond with me.”


	22. Chapter 22

Dan wanted to bond with him. 

 

_ Dan  _ wanted to bond with  _ him.  _

 

Phil’s mind spun as he froze, staring at the Omega in front of him who was looking back through concerned eyes. 

 

“Phil? Phil, are you alright?” Dan finally asked and the Alpha shook his head, snapping out of his haze. 

 

“Huh? Yeah - yeah, I’m alright. Sorry, I…”

 

“It’s okay. I know it’s a lot.” 

 

“Yeah… yeah, it’s a lot.”

 

They sat in silence for a while, Dan brushing his thumb over the back of Phil’s hand as they stared out over the park. 

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Phil asked eventually and Dan gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I want this. I mean… it’s faster than I’d like to move - maybe we could somehow convince your mum to give us a little more time, but… Look. The worst case scenario is that I don’t end up falling in love with you. We’ll still be together, we’ll still be there for each other. I’ll still care for you just as much as I do now.”

 

“You could resent me. I could fall for you…” Phil gulped as he got closer to admitting his feelings than he ever had before, but smiled at the small reassuring squeeze Dan gave his hand. “I could fall for you, and you could feel nothing back. You could get pregnant and end up hating our kids - you could…”

 

“Phil.” Dan spoke, cutting him off and turning to fully face him. “I can’t say for sure that won’t happen, because no one knows the future. But I can say for sure that I can’t imagine that possibly happening. Just because I don’t think love is real - just because I’m not sure I could ever fully care for you in a romantic way - not just you but  _ anyone _ … it doesn’t mean I don’t care. And just because I never planned on having sex or being a parent or bonding… so long as you’re with me through it… It’s not like I absolutely despise the idea. I mean - my body fucking loves the idea.” Both of them chuckled, a bit of levity returning to the conversation. “It’s screaming and jumping with joy at the mere  _ thought  _ of bonding and having kids. I just… my mind isn’t quite there yet. And that’s okay… even if it never gets there. Just because I’ve never longed for something doesn’t mean I despise the idea of it.”

 

Phil nodded slowly, chewing on Dan’s words. “Max could be the one who would be my personal ‘slave’.” he thought aloud and Dan nodded, smiling and taking Phil’s other hand, forcing him to turn and face Dan as well. 

 

“Phil… this can work. This  _ will  _ work. I just need you to trust me, okay? You’ve done so much for me. I know I’m not always the most outwardly grateful person - let me do this for you in return.”

 

Phil thought for several moments, chewing on his lip. “I don’t want you to do this for me.” He finally said, looking down at their hands. “That’s what I’m afraid of. I want you to do this for  _ us. _ ” 

 

“I wish I could tell you that I can… but I won’t lie to you, Phil. I mean… if you can count me knowing I’d be miserable watching you go off and mate with Max as doing it for me as well, then yes, I’m doing it for the both of us. But if you mean you want me to do this for the reasons I  _ think _ you want me to do this for… It might take me some time. I want to want those things… I’m just not quite there yet - all I can ask is for your patience and trust that I won’t get myself into anything I don’t want to.”

 

Phil nodded slowly, turning Dan’s words over in his mind. “Can I have a while to think about it?” He finally asked, looking up to meet Dan’s gaze, and finding it full of hope and concern. 

 

“Of course. Of course you can.”

 

“Okay. Thank you. Can we just… sit here awhile longer?”

 

“Come here.” Dan said with a smile, scooting back against the edge of the bench. Phil smiled softly and followed, tucking himself between the Omega’s legs and letting the brunette hold him. It was the exact opposite position of what you’d expect from an Alpha and Omega, but it was what Phil needed, and Dan seemed to understand that. 

 

They watched the sun go down and Phil almost drifted off a few times, Dan’s gentle fingers carding through his hair as they lay in comfortable silence. 

 

Finally the sun completely set and Phil sighed, pushing himself up and off the bench and holding a hand out to Dan to help him up. 

 

They got in a taxi and began heading back to the flat, Phil smiling as Dan laced their fingers and leaned against Phil’s side - he knew these things weren’t necessarily natural for the Omega, and his heart warmed at the evidence of how hard Dan was trying. 

 

“I think I’m gonna tell them the idea. Not that it’s gonna happen - I still haven’t decided for sure. But I want to see what they think.” Phil spoke eventually and Dan nodded, pressing a kiss to Phil’s shoulder that made the Alpha shiver, even over his jumper.

 

“Alright.” Dan agreed, and Phil couldn’t help but swoon at the soft, low voice. It was a familiar tone - he couldn’t quite place it, but he knew it screamed contentment and Phil smiled, wrapping an arm around the Omega and pulling him tight to his side. 

 

When they got back Sam and Max were cleaning up dishes from a dinner they’d cooked themselves. They smiled and greeted Dan and Phil, who went up to sit at the bar. 

 

“How was you day?” Max asked, grinning as she leaned back against the counter, drying the dishes that Sam handed to her as they washed. 

 

Phil looked over at Dan and found him looking back, and they both burst into laughter. 

 

“It was…” Dan started.

 

“Eventful.” Phil finished, chuckling as Dan bumped his shoulder with his own. “Actually… I have something I kind of want to tell you guys… hear your opinions on it.”

 

“Alright.” Sam agreed, turning off the tap and Max put away the dish she was drying, both giving them their full and undivided attention. 

 

“Okay. So… god, I’m a mess. I know I’ve been all over the place and I’ve made some snap decisions and I keep going back on them, but… Dan and I talked today, and it seems like plans might change. It hasn’t been decided yet, but…” Phil turned to Max and sighed, deciding to just get to the point. 

 

“Max, you don’t like me… romantically, right?”

 

Max just puffed out a laugh, shrugging her shoulders. 

 

“Sorry dude, I get that we have to bond and all and I’ll do it, but nah. You’re not really my type.”

 

“No apologies necessary. So um… Dan and I were talking, and… Max, we might not have to bond. I think I might bond with Dan.”

 

Both Sam and Max drew in sharp breaths, eyes going wide before they turned to face each other, mouths forming into huge grins. 

 

“You  _ are? _ ”

 

“Thank god!”

 

“It’s about time you two got together!”

 

“I was starting to think you really never would!”

 

Sam and Max talked over each other in excitement and Phil blushed, glancing over to Dan who was smiling a bit tentatively, seeming to want to gauge Phil’s reaction before giving his own. 

 

“So you two approve?” Phil asked with a small smile and they both exchanged another glance before bursting out laughing and nodding hard, smiles stretching from ear to ear. 

 

“YES!” They chanted in chorus and Phil chuckled, shaking his head. 

 

“Alright you two freaks… Dan… do you want to go out on the patio and talk for a bit?”

 

“Only if we can get in the hot tub. I can’t  _ believe  _ we’ve gone this long without getting in the hot tub.”

 

“Deal.” Phil agreed, smiling. They made their way to their rooms ignoring the wolf whistle Max sent their way as they changed into swim trunks. Moments later Phil was meeting Dan in the hallway and they were rushing outside, jogging in their excitement, ready to be in the warm water. 

 

They splashed in and Dan whined about it, earning him a splash in the face from Phil. A moment later they were both having an all out war, and it wasn’t until a huge wave of water got pushed out and over the edge of the patio that they both froze, eyes wide and mouths in wide open ‘o’s as they realized they’d just shoved a wall of water off of a giant skyscraper and onto the streets below.

 

As their laughter died down Dan smiled over at Phil and then took a deep breath, biting his lip. 

 

“Could I… uh… part of this whole ‘trying this out’ thing is, well, actually trying this out. Could I come maybe sit with you?” 

 

Phil smiled at the embarrassment lacing Dan’s tone and waved him over. He wasn’t prepared for the near-naked Omega to wrap his arms around Phil’s torso and cling to his side like a koala, but Phil couldn’t find it in himself to mind all that much. Their skin pressing together felt heavenly and he was thankful for the steam clouding the air and diluting the mixture of their scents, giving him at least the smallest form of relief. 

 

When Dan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Phil’s shoulder - as he had earlier in the cab, but this time to bare flesh, Phil shuddered. Dan let out a small contented sound, and there it was again! But this time Phil recognized what it was.

 

It was the sound an Omega made when they were satisfied - content with their Alpha, and that’s when he realized. Despite Dan’s disbelief in love. Despite his complicated and confusing views on the entire world of romance and partnership… Dan thought of Phil as his Alpha. And Phil thought of Dan as his Omega. 

 

“Okay.” He spoke out of nowhere and Dan looked up at him, confused. “Okay. If you still want to in the morning… I’ll bond with you.”


	23. Chapter 23

Phil shivered as Dan crawled under the covers beside him, giving him a small smile. 

 

“Can I…” Dan indicated Phil and the Alpha chuckled, a blush coming to his cheeks. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t done this all before, but somehow with their new tentative agreement in place, everything felt new and exciting… but also terrifying. 

 

“Yeah - come here.” Phil shifted, opening his arms in invitation. Dan went into them smoothly, his arms wrapping around Phil’s torso as one leg came up to rest on Phil’s, Dan’s ear to the Alpha’s heart. 

 

“Phil…” Dan started, his thumb sweeping small lines back and forth over the Alpha’s collarbone, making him shiver as he wrapped his own arms around the Omega and pulled him tighter. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m sorry. Just for… I don’t know. I know you haven’t said it yet… but if you do feel how I think you do… I’m sorry. I know it must have been hard for you, and I’ve probably been insensitive at times. It’s not easy for me to… to be aware of that kind of stuff, or to know how to deal with it. I’ve kind of had to be tough and only look out for myself… but I know I don’t have to anymore, so I’m trying to learn how to… I don’t know. Be more considerate?”

 

“Dan…” Phil whispered, hugging the Omega tight and pressing his lips gently to his hair. “You have nothing to apologize for. All my life I’ve gotten everything I’ve wanted. I can deal with having to wait for something… having to work for something. I…” Phil drew in a breath, looking away towards the duvet, not having the courage to admit this directly to the Omega in his arms. “I do have feelings for you. I didn’t mean to… it just happened.”

 

A silence followed and when Dan just nodded slightly, tightening his grip on Phil in a small and reassuring squeeze, a whoosh of air left him, relief washing over the Alpha. 

 

“And yes, maybe it’s just my body tricking my brain… but at this point I’m not sure it matters. I swear, though… I’ll never do anything to hurt you. I want you to be happy - that’s why this has all been so hard for me. I just don’t know how to keep you happy while still doing what I have to do in obligation to my family.”

 

Another silence took over the room, stretching on for so long that Phil almost wondered if the Omega had fallen asleep. 

 

“I am happy.” Dan finally spoke and Phil’s breath hitched in his throat, eyes widening by a hair. 

 

“With me?”

 

“With you.” Dan agreed, and Phil’s heart was racing, pounding through his chest right where the Omega’s ear rested - he had to be able to hear, but he didn’t comment on it. 

 

“Even though you don’t believe in love? Even though you never wanted to bond or have children?”

 

“Phil… I don’t know  _ what _ I’m feeling. It’s not anything I’ve ever felt before. But right now… I feel content. In the past those ideas scared me. I suppose they still do, but when I remind myself that you’ll be there with me… I guess they’re not as scary anymore. Honestly… I don’t know how I feel. I don’t know how to classify it, or what category it falls under - if there even  _ is  _ a category for this… this… I don’t even know. I just… Everything is confusing right now but when I’m with you… I’m happy.”

 

“Well… that makes me happy.” Phil smiled as Dan tilted his head back to meet the Alpha’s gaze, smiling back up at him through sleepy eyes. 

 

“Bedtime?” The Omega asked in a small voice and Phil couldn’t help the warmth that flooded through him, his lips twitching up in adoration. He lifted a hand to bring to Dan’s forehead, brushing a few curls out of the way, watching as the brunette’s eyes closed at the action. 

 

“Good night, Dan.” Phil whispered, his lips finding their way to the spot between the Omega’s eyes, pressing a gentle kiss there before pulling back and wrapping Dan in his arms once more, taking a deep breath of their combined scents and allowing it to relax him. “Sweet dreams.”

 

When Phil woke up, the first thing he noticed was the empty space beside him. The sheets were carefully pulled back and the covers still warm so Dan must have left recently. A shuffling from across the room grabbed his attention and he turned his head, smiling when he saw the Omega sat at his desk. The laptop was in front of Dan and Phil squinted. Eventually he shook his head from the effort and grabbed his glasses from the night stand, slipping them on and sighing as everything came into focus.

 

“Oh! Good morning! I hope you don’t mind - I got on your laptop to look up some things…” Dan started, smiling over at Phil whose heart swelled at the sight of the Omega, still ruffled from sleep with a tinge of blush to his cheeks. 

 

“Of course not. What are you looking up?” Phil asked, slipping out of bed and walking up behind Dan to look at the screen. 

 

“Oh, uh…” Dan started, trailing off as Phil approached, and letting the Alpha look for himself. What he saw surprised him, causing his eyebrows to arch up as he looked at the website for a professional bonding ceremony coordinator. 

 

“Oh.” Phil spoke, his voice coming out small in his shock, looking down to Dan who was blushing and refusing to meet his gaze. “Dan… you didn’t have to do that.”

 

“I know.” The response was immediate, the Omega shrugging slightly, his lips curved up at the corners. “You’ve done a lot for me. I figured I might as well look around and make sure the ceremony is nice - your mum wants us to be using this time to plan, so I figured… might as well plan a little.”

 

“Right.” Phil agreed, unable to keep the corner of his lip from twitching up, his stomach feeling light. “Well… thanks.”

 

“She’s an Alpha… but she’s the best in the business according to basically everyone, and she actually has a free time slot that we could fit into - it’d be a little after the time your mum wants, but I’m sure she’d understand if it was because of the planner’s schedule. I think we should go with her.” Dan smiled and Phil nodded slowly, hands coming down to rest on the Omega’s shoulders as they looked at the screen together. 

 

“Okay.” He agreed, biting his lip. He didn’t like the idea of working with an Alpha, but he could make it work. “If she’s who you want to do it, then let’s hire her.”

 

After a smile and nod from Dan there were several phone calls. Once they’d officially signed on with her they called Phil’s mum and let her know the news, relieved sighs escaping both of them along with smiles and chorused ‘Thank you’s as she agreed to postponing the ceremony a few weeks. 

 

When everything was said and done and they had a time scheduled to meet with the planner for a late lunch that day, Dan and Phil set down the phone finally and smiled, looking at one another. 

 

“We did it.” Phil breathed, his heart beating in his chest.   
  
“We did it.” Dan agreed, equally breathless.

 

“We’re doing this.”

 

“Yeah… we are.” Dan’s tone was almost excited and it sent a wave of relief through Phil - a part of him still doubted the brunette’s true comfortability with their arrangement, but the genuine joy he saw in the Omega’s eyes helped ease his nerves slightly. 

 

The morning passed slowly, mugs of coffee gradually emptying as the four housemates sat with a TV show on. Dan sat close to Phil - not touching, but close enough for his scent to wash over him and for the heat of his body to radiate towards the Alpha, making him feel safe and comforted. 

 

Sam and Max sat on the other couch. Sam had out a legal pad and was asking Dan and Phil questions about what they wanted for the ceremony, jotting them down as quickly as the pair could answer. Max sat peering over Sam’s shoulder, scoffing and grimacing every now and again. 

 

“Thank  _ god  _ you decided to go with him. This is all way too sappy for me.”

 

“Yeah? What’d you want?” Dan asked with a smirk and Max shrugged, resting her chin on the Beta’s shoulder as she examined the legal pad and thought. 

 

“No flowers. Only a few guests, if any. A small cake - maybe even a pie. Some lasagna or something. Maybe outside - in the woods. Something small and not very fancy.”

 

Phil nodded - the idea was sweet. It wasn’t exactly how he wanted his ceremony to be, but he could see the appeal and gave her a small nod with a smile. 

 

“Yeah… the woods are nice.” Sam agreed and Max smiled at them before taking her chin off their shoulder and flopping down on her back, legs coming up and crossing to rest on Sam’s shoulder as the Beta sighed and rolled their eyes, moving the legal pad to rest upon her shins. 

 

“So you’re meeting with the planner today, right?”

 

“Yeah. Her name’s Rachel.” Dan confirmed.

 

“Right. So would you like me to come for the meeting with Rachel?”

 

“Um… I think we’ll be fine.” Phil said with a shrug, looking over to Dan. “We can take a taxi there and back - you can just do whatever you want, Sam. Thanks, though.”

 

“Alright.” Sam agreed with a small smile. 

 

Soon enough Dan and Phil were saying their goodbyes, hailing a taxi, and then at a small cafe, tucked away in a corner booth across from an Alpha. 

 

This wasn’t just any Alpha, though. She was an unmated Alpha. 

 

The minute Phil smelled her his skin prickled and as he eased into the seat next to Dan he immediately wrapped his arm around the Omega, wishing he was more freshly scented. Maybe hiring Rachel hadn’t been the best choice… but she was who Dan wanted. He had to at least give her a chance. 

 

She asked them questions and Phil did his best to answer, but he felt like he was in a haze. Something was turning in his gut and he felt like he was listening to himself talk rather than actually speaking. His entire focus was on Dan - what was Dan doing - did Dan feel safe? Was Dan happy? Was Rachel looking too intently at Dan? Was she going to try to take him from Phil?

 

About ten minutes into the conversation the Omega turned to Phil, concern clear in his eyes as the Alpha felt sweat beading at his temples, blinking as he tried to put the Omega into focus in his vision. 

 

“Phil. Phil, are you okay?” Dan asked, and Phil gulped, trying to nod. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m just-” A low growl escaped his throat the minute Rachel moved. In hindsight she’d probably only been shifting in her seat, but at the slightest motion a snarl ripped from Phil’s throat, teeth baring in a display of aggression and challenge. 

 

“Phil! Phil, what’s going on?” Dan asked, taking the Alpha’s hands and trying to get him to look back, but Phil’s gaze was trained on the other Alpha who had her hands up, sinking back into her seat in a conceding posture. And that’s when he realized.

 

With everything going on, Phil hadn’t been keeping track of his calendar.

 

“Dan. What’s the date?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“What’s. The date?”

 

“Um… it’s the fifth?”

 

“Fuck.” Phil grunted, stepping out of the booth and dragging a confused Dan along by the wrist. 

 

“What’s going on?” Dan begged to know as Phil pulled him out of the building and yanked his phone out, dialing a number he’d had memorized for years. 

 

“Sam. Sam, I need you to pick us up. Yes - of course I took my suppressants. Well it’s different… now that there’s someone I… just pick us up, okay? I can  _ not  _ be around other Alphas like this - I just need to get home. Thank you.” Phil hung up the phone and Dan’s eyes were wide - almost scared as he looked at Phil. 

 

“Sam’s coming to get us. Let’s go.” Phil instructed, taking the Omega’s hand and leading him to the side of the road. 

 

“Phil, please tell me what’s going on.” Dan begged and Phil sighed, refusing to look at the Omega but wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into a protective and possessive embrace. 

 

“I’m on suppressants.” Phil started, grinding his teeth in rage as an Alpha walked past. They didn’t even look at Dan - god, he needed to calm down. “I promise everything’s fine. I just… I’ve never been courting someone before while…” A low and possessive growl formed in his chest and Dan tried to pull back to look at him but Phil kept him held close - unable to disengage from the Omega he  _ needed  _ to protect. 

 

“My rut would be starting now. We need to go.”


	24. Chapter 24

The minute Sam pulled up and they got in the car Phil felt his shoulders relax, though he didn’t let go of his grasp on the Omega. He buckled Dan in first and then himself, scooting over towards Dan’s seat but then pausing, realizing he was acting without ever really checking in with the brunette. 

 

“Sorry… I…” Phil started, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment and regret. 

 

“It’s okay. I get it - it’s like on the island. When I was in heat but on suppressants… right?” Dan asked and Phil nodded, letting out a soft breathy laugh, trying to ignore the way Dan’s smell was affecting him. 

 

“I just… I promise I won’t do anything. I swear - I’d never do that to you.”

 

“I know.” Dan spoke softly, a hand coming up to brush Phil’s fringe back into a quiff, smiling softly at the Alpha. “I trust you.” 

 

Those words from Dan sent a surge of happiness and protectiveness through Phil and he bit his lip, digging his teeth into the soft skin to keep him from pouncing at the brunette. 

 

“Can I… could I just… hold you?” Phil asked finally and Dan smiled, shifting so his back was angled towards Phil. They adjusted as best they could in the car and Phil held him close, nose buried deep into Dan’s throat. Neither of them seemed to care about the Beta driving the car as Dan began to let out breathy whimpers and Phil murmuring growls. Sam huffed a breathy laugh and shook their head in the front seat, keeping their eyes trained on the road. 

 

When they got back Phil dragged Dan through the lobby, sending a warning glare at another Alpha in the parking lot, even though they were walking with an Omega on their arm. He knew he was being irrational but he couldn’t help it - he had to protect his Omega.

 

They got in the elevator and Phil pulled Dan close to his chest, nose buried in brown curls as he inhaled deeply, eyes rolling back with the overwhelming aroma of the freshly scented Omega. Sam stood looking away - giving them as much privacy as they could in the small elevator. 

 

When they reached their floor Phil practically stumbled out of the elevator, dragging a hazy Omega behind him, pupils blown wide. 

 

They made their way to Phil’s room and he paused there, Dan’s hands in his still - he couldn’t bear to become completely unattached from the brunette. 

 

“Can I - I won’t… Can we just… lay down?”

 

“Of course. Phil… you’re my Alpha. Whatever you want… just ask.”

 

Phil nodded, unable to think through the entirety of what Dan had just said, only comprehending that yes - he could bring Dan to his bed. 

 

Before they got in Phil stopped, locking the door behind them. His protective senses were on overdrive, and even though he knew that there wasn’t another Alpha in the house, he needed the security. He walked to the bed and pulled the sheets back, smoothing them out and fluffing a pillow for Dan. He needed his Omega to be comfortable. 

 

When he finally gave Dan the go-ahead nod, the Omega climbed into bed, turning his head to the side to take a deep breath of the pillow, sending a shudder through Phil’s body. He climbed into bed quickly beside the brunette, wrapping himself around his smaller body from behind and pulling him tight against Phil, breathing in his scent, Phil’s nose buried in the soft and pliable skin of Dan’s neck.

 

For a long time they simply breathed together, Phil unable to keep himself from breathing heavy through his nose but counting all the while, trying to keep his body from reacting inappropriately. 

 

He didn’t even notice when he started it at first. One moment he’d just been nuzzling Dan’s neck - drinking in the incredible and intoxicating aroma of the scenting process, and the next his lips were pressed to the Omega’s mating gland. His tongue swept over the expanse and Dan shuddered in his arms, letting out a high pitched keening noise. 

 

Phil’s eyes shot open - he didn’t stop what he was doing but he halted for a moment, gathering his thoughts as best he could as his tongue continued slow and languid delicious tracks over Dan’s neck, quickly turning the Omega to putty in his grasp. He had to be careful. He couldn’t imagine ever losing control that badly - but if he were to lose it for even one moment and bite down… It simply wasn’t something he could do. 

 

Trying to fight for coherent thought, knowing so long as he had that there was no danger of him accidentally biting the gland, Phil continued his licks over Dan’s flesh. His hands came up under the Omega’s shirt, splaying out across Dan’s chest and pressing in - hard enough to form light bruises on Dan’s flesh in the morning, pulling him impossibly closer to Phil as the Alpha continued to lick over the exquisitely mouthwatering flesh, shudders running through his body as he squeezed his eyes shut and counted for a moment, finding the strength to move his hips backwards, feeling his control waver as his abdomen tightened and he began to feel himself harden through his jeans.

 

Dan immediately shifted his hips backwards along with Phil’s but stopped, taking a deep and shaky breath as he realized why the Alpha had moved. 

 

“Dan… you shouldn’t…” Phil whispered, lips tickling Dan’s mating gland and the Omega stayed still, Phil scrunching up his forehead in concentration, trying to stop his body from slowly grinding into Dan from behind. He was starting to lose control, hips beginning slow pushes forward when Dan sucked in a sharp breath and nodded, shifting his lower half forward and away from Phil, close enough for warmth to be shared, but far enough to not be touching. 

 

“Right… yeah.” Dan gasped and Phil tried to ignore the near-overwhelming urge to just flip them over and grind down on the Omega right then and there. But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. 

 

Instead Phil gradually slowed down his licks until he was just kissing the spot, then leaving it altogether. He helped shift Dan to face him and smiled at the brunette, reaching up to push a sweaty curl away that had stuck to his forehead. 

 

“Wow.” Dan whispered and Phil chuckled, unable to help himself as he leaned in and pressed a short peck to the brunette’s nose. 

 

“Yeah… thank you. Sorry about that - I know we haven’t really discussed boundaries and it all happened so fast-”

 

“Phil.” Dan interrupted, a small smile on his lips as he looked up shyly to meet the Alpha’s gaze. “It’s alright. I… I liked it. I don’t mind.”

 

Phil nodded quickly, Dan’s words sending him into a spin, but trying to stay grounded to the earth. 

 

“It’s nothing we hadn’t done before. I mean… I was the one who asked you to do that in the first place… back when we…” Phil smiled and nodded, a hand gently running up and down the Omega’s arm, continuing to fight for restraint. “Unless it’s something we’ve never done… I’m okay with it. Alright?”

 

“Alright.” Phil agreed, smiling shyly up at the Omega. “Um… we’ve done this before but we never talked about it…” Phil blushed as he looked away, biting his lip in embarrassment. “Um… like… face kisses? Like - how I just kissed your nose. And sometimes cheeks or foreheads or…”

 

“Yeah… that’s okay.” Dan smiled and Phil felt a whoosh of breath leave him, shoulders relaxing as a smile worked its way onto his lips. 

 

“Okay. Okay… good.” He grinned sheepishly up at the Omega. His eyes widened quickly as Dan suddenly smiled and leaned in, his lips pressing gently to Phil’s cheek. This time it was closer to the middle though - almost touching the corner of Phil’s mouth and the Alpha’s lips parted in surprise, a hand reaching its way up out of its own volition to touch the place Dan’s lips had just brushed - almost like he had to catch it there before it left in order for it to be real. 

 

“You’re really sappy… you know that?” Dan asked with a small laugh and Phil joined, shaking his head. 

 

“Shut up. You’re no better - you just try and act like it.”

 

“That’s a lie and you know it!” Dan giggled and Phil rolled his eyes. 

 

“Whatever you say, Mr. ‘We need to get the best bonding ceremony planner in the city and have flowers and cakes and candles and…”

 

“Alright, alright, shut up!” Dan blushed, holding a hand out to cover Phil’s mouth, cutting off his speech. “And that was all just because it was stuff I thought you’d like.”

 

“See? Sappy!” Phil grinned, peeling Dan’s hand back and smirking back up at the Omega who flushed. 

 

“I mean - I meant - I was just trying to save us time - you know - you would have wanted to get it anyways - I may as well have looked it up to save time -” Dan was stuttering and Phil raised an eyebrow. “Alright, shut up.” Dan groaned, letting his head fall fully into his pillow a sigh escaping his lips. 

 

They lay there in silence for several minutes, listening only to the sound of one another breathing. Finally Phil broke the stillness, turning his head to send the Omega a small smile, taking the brunette’s hand in his. 

 

“I’m really glad I met you, Dan.”

  
The Omega looked back at him in surprise, though there was a tilt of his lips upward that made Phil think - hope - that it was at least happy surprise. 

 

The silence dragged out a bit longer until Dan finally sighed and squeezed Phil’s hand, looking at their interlocked fingers instead of the Alpha’s face as he spoke. 

 

“I’m really glad I met you too.” 

 

Eventually Phil’s hormones calmed down - he knew they’d spike a few times the next few days, but as they’d settled, he and Dan decided to venture out and get some food. When they stepped into the living room they stopped immediately, Dan holding up a hand to stop Phil with a finger to his lips, eyes wide and an excited smile on his face.

 

In front of them were the backs of Max and Sam, watching some movie Phil didn’t recognize. They were eating out of a popcorn bowl that balanced between their legs and they were giggling, Sam’s arm resting on the back of the couch above Max’s shoulders. 

 

When their laughter subsided Max leaned back and Sam at first moved their arm back to give her room, but then slowly brought it back, carefully allowing it to hang over her shoulders. Phil sucked in a quiet breath, his own grin plastered across his face as he watched the scene unfold before him. Max went still for a moment but then turned her face towards Sam so the two intruders could see the blush on her cheeks and the uncontainable smile breaking out across her face as she gave them a small grin and then turned back to the TV, leaning into their side as the two relaxed. 

 

“I have granola bars in my drawer.” Phil whispered to Dan and the brunette nodded, the two of them slinking back to the room so as not to intrude on the delicate and new moment, Phil’s heart racing in excitement for the two. 

 

When they got back Dan laughed, shaking his head at Phil as the Alpha pulled out the snacks. 

 

“Why the hell do you have granola bars in your desk?”

 

“In case of an emergency! Like this!” Phil argued, taking a bite of his. “Honestly… how do you see that and not believe in love?”

 

His question slipped out without thought and was met with nothing but silence and a slow breath, Dan shrugging his shoulders lightly before sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

 

The subject was dropped as soon as it came up but Phil didn’t let it ruin his mood - Something new was starting in the next room - something fresh and exciting and hopeful. New love - Phil loved love, and nothing could bring him down from the excitement he felt for the other two, no matter Dan’s views at the moment.


	25. Chapter 25

“Do you think you’ve ever been in love?” Dan asked that night as they lay in bed, sides pressed together as they stared at the ceiling.

 

“Umm…” Phil mumbled, cheeks flushing at the sudden and unexpected question. Dan apparently wasn’t asking for an answer, though, as he continued, sparing Phil from having to give an answer to that. 

 

“What do you think it feels like? When people say they’re in love… what do you think makes them think that they love someone?”

 

Phil frowned up at the ceiling, pursing his lips in thought. “I don’t know… I guess it feels like you care more about them than you do about yourself. You want to see them happy, and if there’s any way you can do that for them, you will. You want to be around them all the time and when they’re with you, everything feels… better.”

 

Dan seemed to chew on that for a while, frowning up at the ceiling. “See… that’s why I don’t like the idea of love.”

 

“Huh?” Phil asked, turning to look at Dan.

 

“It’s so toxic. ‘You care more about them than you do about yourself’? That just… doesn’t seem healthy. And how much of it is really true? Sure you might  _ say  _ you love someone, but when it came down to it and there was a gun to their chest, would you  _ really  _ take the bullet?” 

 

Phil frowned at the darkness in Dan’s eyes and tone. The Omega looked far away - he was right next to Phil, but he seemed miles and miles away, and Phil didn’t know what had happened. 

 

“I guess you’re right.” He finally whispered, letting out a tense sigh. “I suppose I don’t exactly mean someone you care about more than yourself. Just… someone you’re willing to make sacrifices for.” Phil didn’t speak to the fact that Dan had recently made a huge sacrifice for him, even though it sat in the space like an elephant in the room. “And… I think I would. I don’t think I could ever let someone die who I loved if I could do anything to help it.”

 

Dan sat in stillness for a long time and then laughed - a sick laugh that was more of a sneer, his eyes dark. 

 

“I wouldn’t make that promise if I were you. You never know what people will do in the moment - they aren’t as strong as they say they are, that’s for sure. People fall for this idea - this fantasy of love. They fall under its spell and convince themselves that they’d do anything for this person - but when it comes down to it, they’ll let them die if it’s to save their own skin. I’ve seen it.”

 

Phil froze at the spitting tone hissing from Dan’s lips, tears forming in the brunette’s eyes as he glared at the ceiling, fists curling into the duvet at his sides. 

 

“Dan…”   
  


“Just…” Dan spoke, a hand coming up to silence Phil before the Omega took a deep breath, letting it out shakily and raising his hand to wipe the tears from his eyes, blinking hard. “Just… don’t. Sorry - I probably shouldn’t have brought it up.”

 

A silence dragged on between them for a long time, Phil biting his lip as he wondered if he should get up and give Dan his space or not. 

 

“How’s your… you know… rut… going?” Dan asked eventually and Phil let out a surprised and breathy laugh, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“I dunno. I think it’s calmed down back to how it usually is. In the past I’ve usually just got a little more testy around other Alphas, but I’ve never been on suppressants while… um...”

 

“In a ‘relationship’?” Dan asked, chuckling as he made air quotes and Phil’s eyes widened, coughing to cover up his surprise. Neither of them had called what they had a ‘relationship’. Though Phil supposed they  _ were  _ setting up a bonding ceremony together… it made sense. 

 

“Uh… yeah. That.” He stammered, blushing. “I think my body just didn’t know quite how to react, but it seems like it’s calmed down for the most part. I might have a few more spikes over the next few days, but it shouldn’t be too bad.”

 

“Alright.” Dan nodded, and once again silence enveloped them. After a few minutes Phil’s eyes widened as he felt fingers gently lace with his own, looking down as Dan interlocked their hands, then up to the brunette who was smiling at him a little sadly. “Sorry for earlier. I don’t know what I was on about.”

 

“It’s okay. Dan…” Phil started, biting his lip. He didn’t know if mentioning it could tear everything down, but he had to try. “If you ever need to talk… about anything… you know I’m here, right?”

 

“I know.” Dan smiled, a bit bittersweetly as he glanced up at Phil and then away. “Thank you.”

 

“So… we’re in a relationship, are we?” Phil laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood as he gently squeezed Dan’s hand who scoffed and rolled his eyes, worming his grip out of Phil’s and crossing his hands grumpily over his chest. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Dan mumbled, but Phil could see the flicker of a smile that was tugging at the brunette’s lip. 

 

“Daniel Howell, the Omega who thought he’d never breed, has found himself an Alpha and is in a  _ relationship. _ ” Phil teased, turning on his side and tickling the Omega, dodging kicks that tried to force him away. 

 

“Shut up!” Dan giggled, wrestling for control until he finally held Phil’s wrists in his hands, a knee propped up on Phil’s hip to hold him down as he pinned the Alpha’s wrists to the mattress beside his head. Phil laughed, out of breath as he gazed up at the Omega, crinkles punctuating the flesh beside the brunette’s eyes as his grin squeezed them tight, dimples caving into his smooth cheeks. A little rosey patch had formed at the base of his jaw and Phil couldn’t help but swoon - Dan looked far too incredible like this, and suddenly the Alpha was all too aware of his current hormonal state and their blended scents surrounding them. 

 

“So does this mean I get to call you my  _ boyfriend _ now?” Phil decided to keep teasing - it may be dangerous, but he was having far too much fun to abandon this now. Dan just rolled his eyes and moved to fully straddle Phil, taking complete power over the Alpha. He also must not have thought too much of where he was landing, because as the Omega sat directly on Phil’s crotch his eyes shot wide. He’d already been having to work hard to not allow his arousal to show, and now it was a hundred times worse with the warm weight of the Omega pressing directly into him. 

 

“I don’t know… do you think I’m your boyfriend?” Dan asked and there was a dangerous glint to his eyes - he was testing Phil - seeing how far he’d assume what was happening between them, and Phil didn’t know what the right answer was. As he tried to come up with an answer his lack of focus for even one second was all the slip it took and suddenly his groin was tightening - jeans suddenly becoming uncomfortable as he saw Dan’s eyes widen in realization as he slowly began to harden, pressing into the Omega’s ass. 

 

Unfortunately with arousal came hormones, and suddenly Phil felt that stirring in him again - that not-quite-rut that overtook his senses and made him eager to be close - to be an Alpha - to take care of his Omega. 

 

In one swift move Phil had flipped them, trapping Dan below him and now he was the one to pin the brunette’s wrists to the bed, lowering himself towards Dan’s ear and whispering his breathy and growled response. 

 

“I don’t know if you’re my boyfriend, but I do know one thing.” Phil rumbled, making a detour to Dan’s neck to breath hard into his mating gland, following up with a lick that made the Omega tremble under him, a small whimper escaping the brunette’s throat. He raised his head back up and pressed his forehead and nose against Dan’s, staring him straight in the eyes. 

 

“You’re  _ my  _ Omega.”

 

The word hung in the air for a moment before a shuddery breath left Dan’s body and his entire form spasmed under Phil, eyes rolling back as he shuddered violently. 

 

“Alpha.” The whisper was barely audible as it tore breathily through Dan’s parted lips and Phil drank in the sound, a rumble gathering low in his chest.  _ “My Alpha.” _ Dan’s eyes focused and suddenly Phil felt his head being yanked down and Dan’s lips were on his throat, kissing and licking and sucking, and Phil’s entire body tensed with arousal, his attention focused only on not rutting into Dan, his erection becoming painful against his tight jeans. 

 

“Dan…” Phil whispered, not a single part of his body wanting to stop this, but knowing that they were treading in dangerous waters. At that very moment Phil caught whiff of a smell and his eyes shot open in fear, backing away from Dan completely and scrambling backwards to the edge of the bed, leaving the Omega blinking confusedly at him. 

 

“Alpha…” Dan whispered, voice full of loss and confusion and Phil winced, his dick straining against his jeans as he furrowed his brow and tried to concentrate on anything else. 

 

“Dan… you’re…” The smell of slick was quickly lacing the air and Phil was frozen - was Dan just aroused, or was this something more? 

 

“I’m… I…” Dan gasped, eyes going wide as the realization dawned over him, hands coming up to his forehead in shock. “My heat. It’s starting early!” 

 

There was a long silence while Phil gulped before speaking, low and trying to retain any ounce of control he could. 

 

“You’re… You’re on…”

 

“Yes, fucking of course I’m on suppressants.” Dan grumbled and Phil heaved a sigh of relief, the muscles in his shoulders and back relaxing slightly. “But I - I must have… It shouldn’t have been for awhile longer. I…” Dan cut himself off and Phil nodded, understanding what the Omega meant, both of them sitting in the realization for a few moments.

 

It wasn’t often that an Alpha and an Omega synced up. Even long lasting pairs who had been bonded for years sometimes wouldn’t sync. It only happened between the strongest pairings of Alpha and Omega, and generally only after they had bonded. 

 

“It… it might just be a coincidence.” Dan spoke after a while and Phil laughed lightly, nodding and refusing to meet the Omega’s gaze. 

  
“Yeah… yeah, maybe.” He agreed, though both knew they were kidding themselves. 

 

The realization sunk in slowly and Phil coughed, stepping up and out of the bed, knowing he needed to put some distance between him and the Omega who was currently seeping out slick smell that drew Phil in like moth to a flame. He knew mere minutes more in Dan’s presence and he wouldn’t be able to help himself. 

 

“Um… you can work yourself out in the bathroom. Just… please clean up and try to get rid of the smell.” Phil muttered and Dan nodded quickly as the Alpha exited and went to the bathroom across the house. 

 

His shower didn’t take long - he was already nearly there and when he came over his fist it was with the Omega’s scent on his mind. Were he and Dan really that compatible? It didn’t seem like it - Dan didn’t even believe in love. Wouldn’t he want to be with Phil - be with Phil for  _ real  _ \- if they were one of the only pairings in existence to ever sync before even bonding?

 

The thoughts turned over in Phil’s mind and he stayed in the bathroom for much longer than necessary, the fan and the several soaps and scrubs keeping the room free of Dan’s scent. What was it about the Omega that drove him so crazy?

 

An hour later when Phil had finally deemed it safe, he pulled on a robe and made his way slowly back to the room. The sheets had been replaced and Dan had sprayed a gentle cologne in the air, masking the scent of his slick for the most part. It still lingered, but Phil was spent after his time in the shower and was able to ignore it well enough as he pulled on a pair of boxer shorts under his trousers and removed his robe, climbing into the bed next to the Omega who smiled gently at him. 

 

“I’m sorry. If I did anything that made you feel weird today.” Phil mumbled and Dan blushed, shaking his head. 

 

“No. No, Phil. You’re… You’re incredible. You’re amazing. You’re so good to me - if anyone crossed a line today it was me, not you. You have nothing to worry about.”

 

Phil knew it was the Omega’s heat talking. At least partially. He smiled, the words building him up, but tried to remember that the brunette wasn’t necessarily thinking straight, and not letting the compliments get too far to his head. 

 

This is what made it so much harder when Phil heard the words were so close to what he’d been wanting to hear - that he would have died for yesterday - but today didn’t know how much he could truly believe them. 

 

Still, it didn’t fail to make the Alpha’s heart stutter when Dan leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss right beside the corner of his mouth, scooting in and cuddling against him, burying his face in Phil’s shoulder. 

 

The words ripped through Phil’s heart as Dan spoke them, mumbled into his damp flesh from the shower, but clear as day to Phil’s ears. 

 

“If love was real… If I could love someone… I think I’d love you.”


	26. Chapter 26

Phil was beyond relieved when he woke up with no ‘problem’ that would need to be fixed. Instead he just felt content and warm, happy in the arms of the Omega who was pressed tightly against him. He drank in their mixed scents and sighed, slowly allowing his senses to awaken as his mind began playing over the events of last night in his mind.

 

Firstly… Max and Sam. Had he really seen what he thought he had? Sam had been single without complaint all the time Phil had known them, but the Alpha know that the Beta had always hoped to find someone to share their life with. If Max was that person… it made Phil’s heart skip a beat, thinking that maybe he did something right when he went to that slave house. 

 

Secondly, Dan was in heat and their cycles had synced up. Honestly… what else  _ could  _ that mean? If they’d been closer to when Dan should be in heat naturally… but they weren’t. The Omega had gone into heat way off schedule, and there was only one thing that could mean. They were what society dubbed as, “Soulmates”. Phil didn’t know whether the realization made him feel ecstatic or empty - he’d found someone so perfect for him that their bodies worked together as one - and still, it was someone who insisted he could never love him back. 

 

Finally, and possibly most prominent in Phil’s mind, was what Dan had said just before they’d fallen asleep the night previous. Of course, it’d just been his heat talking. At least that was what Phil told himself - he wasn’t sure he could handle the tiny bit of hope the confession would give him if he thought of it as real. Even so, it swam in his mind, taking over his thoughts as he breathed in Dan’s warm scent. He smelled happy - content -  _ claimed.  _ He smelled like an Omega who had found their Alpha, and the thought caused Phil to tighten his grip around the brunette, a low rumble rising and settling in his chest. 

 

“Mmmm…” Dan murmured as he woke up, brown eyes blinking up wide and trusting at the Alpha holding him. “G’morning.”

 

“Morning, Dan.” Phil smiled, voice thick with sleep as he reached a hand up to gently push a curl off the Omega’s forehead. 

 

“Mmm… you smell good.”

 

“As do you.” Phil chuckled, his skin tingling where he and Dan touched. “Dan… how are you feeling? I don’t know how… with the heat suppressants… I mean - what’s it like?”

 

Dan shrugged, nuzzling into Phil’s neck, burying his face there as Phil brought a hand to the back of his head, carding his fingers through brown curls as Dan spoke.

 

“It’s not too bad. The suppressants are strong - I guess I just feel more needy than usual. I want to be close - especially with… us - being… how we are… I just really need to be close to you.”

 

“Well you’re doing pretty good at achieving that.” Phil chuckled and Dan laughed too, pulling himself impossibly closer and sliding his knee between Phil’s legs. 

 

“Other than that, I guess… I don’t know. The thoughts of bonding - not of sex, but of  _ being  _ bonded and having children… those are more common. Mostly I just want to lie here and never leave, though.” Dan murmured and Phil nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to the Omega’s hair. “How’s it for you?”

 

“Well… it’s not horrible.” Phil admitted. “It surprised me at first, but I’m starting to get used to what to expect I think. I just feel very… protective. Of you. I can’t be near another Alpha, and I think if even a Beta or maybe even an Omega looked at you the wrong way…” A growl formed in Phil’s throat just at the thought and Dan chuckled, nodding.

 

“Yeah, I’d noticed that.”

 

“Shut up.” Phil chuckled, rolling his eyes and giving Dan a squeeze. “I want to be close too - I feel like I have to be touching you to make sure you’re alright. And… I really can’t stand when your scent begins to fade at all. I feel like it needs to be fresh all the time.”

 

“How it would be if we were bonded…” Dan murmured to himself and Phil shrugged gently.

 

“Sort of. Obviously that’d smell…” Another growl - this time one of hunger and excitement, not possessiveness, rolled through Phil’s body at the thought of what Dan’s already intoxicating scent might smell like when they bonded. “Incredible. But yes - I want you to smell the same  _ all _ the time, like you would if we were bonded.”

 

A long silence followed and Phil was about to suggest they get up and get food when Dan spoke. 

 

“Phil… We’re going to have to stop taking the suppressants.”

 

The silence that followed was long and Phil bit his lip, wondering how to respond to a statement like that.

 

“Yes.” Was all he ended up with, his voice coming out with less conviction than he’d wished for. “Yes… we will.”

 

“When?” The Omega asked, pulling back now to look up at him with wide eyes and Phil sighed, looking down in shame - he didn’t want to have to take this from the Omega. He didn’t want to do  _ anything _ with Dan that the brunette didn’t want just as much as him.

 

“Soon, probably. In a month or so. That way they’ll have worn off by the time the bonding ceremony happens.”

 

“Right.” Dan agreed, and a heavy weight seemed to settle on both of them, overshadowing them like a dark blanket. “Phil…”

 

“Yeah?” Phil asked, trying to meet the brunette’s gaze, but he wouldn’t look up at him. 

 

“I…” Dan finally looked up and there were tears in his eyes making Phil’s entire body go rigid - his Omega was sad - his Omega was  _ scared.  _ He had to help his Omega. 

 

“Dan, what’s wrong?” Phil asked, eyes wide with concern. 

 

“I’m scared.” Dan whispered in confession and then a sob broke through his throat and he buried his face in Phil’s shoulder, crying softly. 

 

“Dan…” Phil whispered, pulling the Omega close and rubbing his back, heart hurting for the Omega. “What can I do?”

 

“Nothing.” Dan whispered. “God, nothing! You’ve done everything right! You’ve been so goddamn fucking  _ perfect,  _ and I want  _ so badly  _ to be mad at you, but I can’t! I can’t be mad at you, and I’m just…” Dan was hyperventilating now and stopped to take a few deep breaths, raising a wrist to wipe away his tears. “I’m just really fucking scared, Phil. I’ve never… I’ve never even been kissed. How am I supposed to bond and have children and… and…”

 

“Shhh…” Phil whispered, rubbing Dan’s back and letting the Omega wet the shoulder of his shirt with snot and tears. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Hey - if you still want, I can make something else work. I can find someone else - I won’t make you do anything you don’t want-”

 

“No.” Dan replied immediately, head snapping up to make eye contact with Phil, gaze deadly serious behind his tears. “No - I’m doing this.  _ We’re  _ doing this. I just… I just need a moment to cry… okay?”

 

“Okay.” Phil agreed, Dan returning quickly to his hiding space tucked into Phil’s shoulder. 

 

They sat there and Dan cried until his soft cries turned to snores and Phil eased himself out of the bed, making his way to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water, returning with it. Dan didn’t sleep long and when he woke Phil eased the water into him with some painkillers - he’d been right; Dan had woken up with a headache and the brunette winced as he swallowed the pills, but fifteen minutes later he was relaxing and Phil smiled. 

 

“Dan… can I scent you? I think… I think it might help.”

 

“Please?” The brunette asked and Phil smiled, leaning down. This time it wasn’t heated - it was gentle and quick, but when Phil pulled back from Dan’s neck they were both breathing slower, and a small smile was painted across the Omega’s lips. 

 

“Thank you.” Dan breathed and Phil leaned forward, pressing his lips carefully to the spot between the Omega’s eyes. 

 

“Any time.” 

 

It isn’t long before the Omega is asleep again, but Phil’s mind won’t allow him to join. It’s racing - he can’t allow Dan to go through this. He can’t force this Omega into a life he’s never wanted. He can’t do it. 

 

When the idea hits him, he feels both excited and terrified. On one hand, it could be the solution he never thought could exist. On the other hand, so many things could go wrong. Still… one look back at the sleeping brunette in his bed, and he knew the risk was worth it. If there was anything -  _ anything  _ he could do to keep Dan from a life he didn’t want… he would do it. That was all there was.

 

Of course they’d still have to bond - that was simply a necessity, and not something that could ever be covered up. Their smell and the mark on Dan’s neck would give it away, so that wasn’t something they could get around. However, they may be able to do it without sex. It’d be painful, sure… but Phil would leave that up to Dan. Maybe he could even dip into his funds and request a doctor to put Dan under so the Omega wouldn’t feel the pain.

 

As for the rest… Phil’s heart beat into his throat as he pulled up the website. Could this really work? Was it even possible? They’d have to hide him - they’d have to get very creative… was this really an option?

 

As the Alpha searched the website, he finally decided that yes. They could do it. It’d be hard - it’d be complicated - and they couldn’t slip up for a  _ second _ , but he would try anything, and so long as Dan wanted this too…

 

Phil didn’t hesitate when his mouse went over the button and he pressed down.

 

**I would like to adopt**


	27. Chapter 27

The next three days had their ups and downs, but soon Dan and Phil were back to normal, heat and rut over with as they sat eating breakfast. Sam and Max had just left - they’d said they were going to work on putting together another meeting for Dan and Phil with Rachel, their bonding ceremony planner, but the look they shared before leaving made Phil chuckle and wonder how much time they’d actually be spending on setting up the meeting.

 

Phil had waited to talk to Dan until after the heat was over. He knew the Omega’s hormones had been high and he probably wouldn’t have been able to think clear enough. Now that they both had woken up with clear heads, though, he knew it was time.

 

“Dan… I had an idea.” He finally spoke, the brunette raising an eyebrow in response. “I was thinking… I had an idea of how we could make it so you don’t have to give up so much. So you don’t have to go through with all this stuff you’ve never wanted. I’m not sure it’d work and it’d be complicated, and if you don’t like the idea that’s fine…”

 

Dan made a small circular waving gesture with his hand as if to say,  _ ‘Get to the point.’  _ and Phil sighed, looking down at the countertop. 

 

“I was considering adoption.” The words were met with silence and he followed them quickly, heart beating in his chest. “We’d still have to bond, of course. But if you didn’t want to have sex we could see a doctor and have you put under and I could just pierce the gland without it hurting so bad. And then we could adopt a baby and pretend it’s yours - it’ll be complicated, but I think we can do it.” Phil looked up and bit his lip, unable to read the Omega’s expression as his brown eyes stared down at the counter. 

 

“Oh.” Was his eventual response, and Phil’s fingers began tapping on his leg, needing more of an answer. “I… yeah. Um… I guess I just never even thought of that. I suppose… yeah, that would solve things, wouldn’t it?” Dan didn’t sound as excited about the idea as Phil had expected, but he didn’t sound angry either. 

 

“So… do you want to do it?”

 

“I don’t know.” Dan replied honestly and Phil nodded, understanding. “Maybe we could just… look into it?”

 

“Yeah! Yeah, if you want we could go down and talk to someone today. I looked up a bit of the logistics…”   
  


“Yeah… okay.” Dan agreed and Phil smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes as he reached a hand out to take Dan’s gently in his. Dan smiled tightly back and Phil couldn’t quite place where the tension in the air had come from but he sighed, accepting it as he stood up and took he and Dan’s dishes to the kitchen. It wasn’t a classically ‘Alpha’ thing to do - cleaning up - but Phil didn’t mind. 

 

An hour later found Dan and Phil stepping out of a taxi and into a large building. Phil talked to the front desk and they assured him that everything about the visit would be kept confidential. They were sent to a waiting room with a clipboard of information to fill out, and when they stepped in, Phil’s eyes widened. 

 

“April?” Phil asked in surprise, not having expected in the slightest for the young girl to be sat there with the Alpha who had been courting her on the island by her side. 

 

“Phil?” She responded excitedly. She glanced quickly at the female Alpha who gave her a smile and nod, and then April was up and running over, wrapping her arms around Phil in a hug, who pretended not to notice the way Dan’s eyebrows raised and his body stiffened beside him. She pulled away a moment later with a wide grin plastered to her face, and the Alpha walked up beside her. 

 

“Sorry, I don’t think we really got properly acquainted before. Claire.”

 

“Phil. And this is Dan.” Phil smiled and Dan gave her a curt nod. Phil’s eyebrows raised slightly when he realized that yes, April was scented, but they hadn’t bonded yet. He hadn’t been expecting that, but he was immensely relieved. The girl was too young to bond. He was also relieved that Claire’s scent wasn’t triggering as much protectiveness and hostility in him that Alphas had been for the past few days - he felt nearly calm around her, though he did find himself standing an inch or two closer to Dan.

 

“What are you doing here?” Claire asked and Phil chuckled, looking to Dan. 

 

“It’s a little complicated.” Phil mused and Dan nodded, a small smile tracing his lips before disappearing. “You?”

 

“Well…” Claire started, looking to April and shrugging. “We both are very fond of each other, but… the age difference is pretty big. We both want children and my family certainly wants them, but neither of us think we’re ready for our own. There are so many who need homes already… it seemed like the right idea.” 

 

“That’s very considerate.” Phil said with a smile, surprised to find another Alpha who seemed to actually value their Omega - not just using them as a sex toy when they felt like it. Even though Claire and April were much closer in age than most pairings and it wouldn’t be at all strange in a few years, April was just still so  _ young. _ She wasn’t ready for sex or for children, and it calmed Phil’s mind to know that she was safe and with an Alpha who considerate.

 

They sat down and began filling out the forms, halfway focusing on the writing and halfway chatting with April and Claire. It turned out the two were in a surprisingly similar situation - Claire’s parents were demanding children, and their only solution was to keep the adoption a secret. Now that Phil thought about it it wasn’t too surprising - most families demanded a lot from their Alpha children, relying on them to continue the bloodline and family name. It made sense that another Alpha who wasn’t ready to breed with their Omega might turn to adoption and secrecy. 

 

After about twenty minutes Claire and April were called into a room and they said quick goodbyes, April giving Phil one last hug before they were off. The minute they were gone Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, burying his face in the Alpha’s neck and nuzzling in close there, throwing his legs over Phil’s. The Alpha chuckled, pressing a kiss to Dan’s hair and raising his eyebrows.

 

“What’s this for?” He giggled and Dan growled in a small voice, pressing his face farther into the skin of Phil’s neck. 

 

“You’re mine.” Was all Dan eventually said and Phil couldn’t help but laughing - Dan really had gotten  _ jealous _ of April. He knew it was ridiculous - he knew Dan knew it was ridiculous, but still the Omega was all over him, covering him in his scent. Phil couldn’t complain, allowing Dan to do what his body needed, until the Omega finally pulled back, sighing. 

 

“Sorry.” He whispered a bit sheepishly, a blush painting his cheeks lightly. “I know I’m being ridiculous.”

 

“You’re being  _ cute. _ ” Phil argued, leaning in to kiss Dan’s nose and the Omega giggled, eyes crinkling and dimples popping in. 

 

“Sorry to intrude - aw, you two are so adorable together. Anyway, Phil Lester? We’re ready to see you in room three.” A woman with a clipboard spoke and Phil and Dan broke away from one another, eyes widening as they quickly stood up, straightening their clothes. 

 

Adorable? He and Dan weren’t adorable. They weren’t even together - not really. As they walked, though, Phil realized how strange that moment had just been. It’d been flirty - it’d been comfortable. It’d been how Phil would expect two people in love to act. He hadn’t even thought before calling Dan cute, but Dan hadn’t reacted in surprise. He’d just gone with it. 

 

Phil sighed, the blurry lines of their relationship making his head hurt. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind as they stepped into the room across the desk from the Beta woman with the clipboard. She took Phil’s filled out form and looked over it, confirming a few bits where his handwriting had apparently gotten messy. 

 

“Well, I think we could certainly approve you for an adoption, so long as nothing out of the ordinary comes up. Your financial state is excellent, your housing sounds like it’s very accommodating, and you’re well old enough to adopt. Now, do you have any preferences?”

 

“Preferences?” Phil asked, confused. 

 

“I mean gender, age, ethnicity, predicted secondary gender…”

 

“Oh.” Phil mumbled, eyes widening as he realized he hadn’t thought this through at all, turning to Dan with a questioning look. “Um… well, to be honest, we’re kind of not going to tell people that we’re adopting. It’s why we opted for confidentiality, so if it could be a caucasian newborn, that’d be best. Especially one with blue or brown eyes. Um…  _ I  _ don’t care about gender… do you?” Phil asked and Dan shrugged, shaking his head. “Alright, either gender is fine. And I think same goes for secondary gender too. I mean… you can’t quite tell when they’re newborn anyways, now can you?” Phil chuckled and the woman nodded. 

 

“Not usually. Occasionally it happens, but generally we don’t know secondary genders until at least three years.”

 

“Alright. Well, do you think there might be any children in seven or eight months that might fit that description?” Phil asked and the woman nodded, jotting down a note on her clipboard. 

 

“I’m sure there will be, yes. We’ll have to send someone by to check your house just to make sure it’s safe, but other than that you’re about good to go.” 

 

“Okay. I think we still need some time to decide… but we’re not even bonding for another two or so months. We’ll keep in touch?”

 

“Please do. I wish you luck.” She gave them a smile and stood up, them following and shaking her hand before being escorted back outside. 

 

The taxi ride was mostly quiet, and when they got back home something felt off. Phil didn’t know what it was, it just felt… strange. 

 

“So… what do you think?” He finally asked as he and Dan sat on the couch, halfway watching a TV show. 

 

“I think that Mary definitely is the murderer. I mean, yeah it’s cliche, but she  _ literally  _ had his blood on her hands, and either she’s a horrible actress or she’s lying.”

 

“I meant about the adoption.” Phil clarified and Dan looked away from the screen to him, then away. 

 

“Oh. That.” Dan spoke quietly, biting his lip. “Um… I don’t know.”

 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Phil was quick to reassure. “I just thought you might like this more than having to have your own kid so early.”

 

“Yeah…” Dan spoke, gnawing thoughtfully on his lower lip. “I just… I don’t know. It sounds good in theory… I guess it just feels weird. Maybe it’s just that I just ended my heat. I don’t know. When I think realistically about having kids soon it’s terrifying and I can’t imagine it at all… but adoption just feels… I don’t know. I guess it feels against my instincts.”

 

“Yeah.” Phil responded, because he understood. He was able to separate his thoughts from his instincts enough to know he wouldn’t mind adopting - he liked the idea of helping a baby with no home - but his instincts certainly screamed at him, wanting him to continue his bloodline and impregnate his Omega, creating a new life together. “I think it might be best, though.”

 

“Yeah… you’re probably right.”

 

They sat, chewing on that, for several minutes while the crime show played in the background. 

 

“Well… we don’t have to decide just yet. We still have the whole bonding ceremony to deal with - we can decide once that’s closer, and then we can decide whether or not we want to bond… in  _ that  _ way or not.” 

 

“Okay.” Dan agreed, sending Phil a small smile that didn’t reach more than his mouth. “I’m sorry - if I’ve been weird today.”

 

“It’s alright.” Phil promised, shrugging and sending the Omega a small smile. “There’s a lot going on. Whatever ends up happening, it’s not quite what either of us would want in a perfect world… it’ll be hard, but just remember that I’m here with you, okay? You don’t have to do any of this alone, and if anything is feeling wrong, just tell me.”

 

“Okay.” Dan whispered, and this time his eyes softened along with his smile before he sighed and shifted over, curling up into Phil’s chest as they turned to watch the TV together. 

 

One episode ended and the next began, and then the next, then another. 

 

When Dan finally sat up to stretch Phil’s eyes were shut, somewhere half between dreams and reality, barely aware of the world around him. 

 

“Phil… are you awake?” Dan asked eventually, and something about the nervousness in the Omega’s tone made him stay still, remaining in his relaxation, but now hyper-aware of the world around him. “Phil… this is probably horrible and I’m sorry for doing this… but I just need to see something…” Dan whispered and Phil held perfectly still, tingles shooting through his body in anticipation and mild fear, unknowing of what was about to come. 

 

When it happened, at first he thought that maybe he really  _ was  _ dreaming. The soft barely-there brush of lips against his seemed unreal. Inexplainable. It couldn’t have really happened - could it? They were gone as soon as they’d arrived and Phil was left wondering if he’d imagined it all when Dan curled back onto his chest, wrapping his arms around the Alpha as he let out a long and conflicted-sounding sigh. 

 

“I’m sorry, Phil.”


	28. Chapter 28

The next day, Sam has set up a meeting with Rachel and he and Dan are waiting at a Starbucks, drinks in hands. He still can’t get it out of his mind. The ‘almost-kiss’. He couldn’t define it as a kiss, because was it even really that? Dan had thought he was asleep, and their lips had barely brushed. When he’d woken he hadn’t mentioned it and neither had Dan, and he’d been left to wonder what the brunette had been apologizing for. Not to mention why on earth Dan had decided to try and kiss him. 

 

The obvious answer was the one Phil kept shoving from his mind - it was too dangerous. Too enticing. Too full of hope. If he entertained the idea of Dan falling in love with him for even a second… no. It wasn’t something he could do. He’d be gone the second he opened that door. 

 

Instead Phil settled for doing what he’d been doing this whole time - settling himself somewhere and letting Dan choose how close they were going to be. Today he chose to have their sides pressed together in the small booth, shoulders touching as Dan’s ear rested gently on Phil’s shoulder and he played with the hem of Phil’s sleeve as they held their coffees with their other hands. 

 

When Rachel arrived Dan took his head off Phil’s shoulder and smiled, Phil giving her a smile as well, trying to ignore the scent of an unmated Alpha so close to them. 

 

“Thank you so much for meeting with us again - I’m so sorry about last time.” Phil gave a small smile and Rachel shrugged, settling herself down into the booth with a binder. 

 

“It’s alright, I understand. It was probably best that you got out fast - I know that feeling, it’s not a good one.”

 

“Yeah.” Phil chuckled, blushing in embarrassment. He hated the way his body could control his life. 

 

They talked for a while and Phil made sure she knew that he wanted Dan to be able to have a say in the ceremony as well. She raised an eyebrow at this but didn’t challenge it, moving on. 

 

They went through pages she had in her binder, different concepts for the ceremony, and when Phil or Dan liked one she’d put a sticky note there to bookmark the page. 

 

After that they moved to finances - when Phil told her the budget her eyes went wide and she let out a laugh, shaking her head. 

 

“Alright, then, no holds barred. Got it. You can basically afford any of this that you’d like.”

 

“Okay. We don’t need anything too fancy, though. Just a simple ceremony… and whatever this guy likes.” Phil smiled, nudging Dan with his shoulder who blushed. 

 

“Wow… you two really have a strong bond, don’t you? It’s rare to see love like that nowadays.” Rachel smiled and Phil tensed. To his surprise, though, Dan just took his hand and laced their fingers together, bringing them above the table to rest there and squeezing gently, sending Phil a small smile. 

 

“He treats me very well.” Dan said softly and Phil’s eyes widened. At the mention of love he’d expected Dan to clam up. To shut down. To laugh it off. Not… whatever that was. 

 

For the rest of the meeting Phil’s mind was spinning, only half-focusing on what Rachel said as she talked about scheduling a meeting with a florist, and cake tasting. Eventually she said her goodbyes and they shook hands, and then they were hailing a taxi to go back home. 

 

“Phil?” Dan asked when they got in the cab, the Alpha turning with raised eyebrows. “Do you think we could maybe… I dunno. Go get a nice lunch or something? Whatever you’re in the mood for.”

 

“Okay.” Phil responded without thinking. Dan didn’t often ask for things, so when he did it was Phil’s automatic response to say yes. 

 

He redirected the cab and soon they were pulling into a nice little French bistro, Phil holding the door open for Dan to get out, who blushed before taking the Alpha’s hand and dragging him inside with nervous excitement. 

 

“What’s this for?” Phil asked with a small chuckle as the Beta hostess raised her eyebrows at the Omega asking for a table instead of his Alpha partner, but she led them to a small booth in the back and they settled in. 

 

“I just wanted to do something special. With you. Kind of like a…” Dan bit his lip, blushing as he looked down at the table instead of meeting Phil’s gaze. “Like a date, I guess.”

 

“A date?” Phil asked, raising an eyebrow and trying to ignore the way butterflies fluttered about in his stomach and chest. “But you…” He trailed off, not wanting to bring up Dan’s opinion on love right now. It might ruin things. 

 

“I know.” Dan admitted, cheeks continuing to flush. “I just… You’ve done so much for me, and I haven’t really been doing my part… not the proper way, at least. If I could take you out proper, with my own money and all I would, but I can’t, so…”

 

“Dan… you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. It’s not like that.  _ We’re  _ not like that.” Phil said slowly, suspicion furrowing his brow. 

 

“No - I know it’s not like  _ that.  _ But I was thinking… maybe we could give a go at us being like  _ this. _ ” 

 

There was a long silence where Dan just looked down at his hands and Phil felt like his heart had caught in his throat, having trouble breathing as he tried to understand what exactly Dan was trying to tell him. 

 

“Dan… I don’t understand.” He finally got out, trying not to get his hopes up. The Omega sighed, laughing a bit sadly down at his hands before finally looking up at Phil with a defeated stare. 

 

“I know - I’m sorry, I’m horrible at this. I have no fucking idea what I’m doing.”

 

“It’s okay. Just… talk to me?”

 

“I… Okay.” Dan took a deep breath, looking up as if he were searching for his thoughts from the heavens. “I don’t know how to say this well, so I’m just gonna say it. Phil, I like you.” Phil’s heart leapt and Dan bit his lip, following himself up quickly and Phil took a deep breath, reminding himself that it probably wasn’t that simple. “I still don’t believe in love. But… I’ve never felt… like  _ this _ … about someone before. And maybe it’s just my body, and maybe I’m being horrible and I’m gonna to realize I’m wrong and break your heart, so please don’t give it to me.” Dan got serious here and Phil nodded slowly, gulping. “ _ Please  _ try not to fall in love with me - because I don’t know how any of this works, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Of course that was when the waitress came, Phil gulping and nodding quick as she asked if they wanted water, seeming to pick up quickly that now was not a good time and pouring the glasses full before hastily retreating. 

 

“Anyways.” Dan breathed, letting out a small and embarrassed chuckle. “I don’t know exactly what I want, or what I’m trying to do, but… We’re in this situation. We’re already here, and we both know what we’re going to have to do, no matter what little work-arounds we can find. We have a set path, and… I mean, Phil… we synced. I don’t think that means love… but I definitely think it means something. We’re compatible, Phil. We  _ should  _ work. I think we could work… I just… I’m tired of fighting it. My body, my instincts, everything. If we’re going to do this… I think we should do it right.”

 

A long silence followed before Phil finally cleared his throat and laughed a little, shaking his head in wonder, then smirking up at the Omega across from him. 

 

“So let me get this straight: You didn’t know how to tell me that so you decided to just be really straightforward by talking for five minutes and  _ still  _ not just telling me that you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

Dan’s eyes went wide and he coughed on a sip of water he’d taken, covering his dribbles with the back of his hand as he swallowed forcefully. “I-” The Omega was clearly lost for words and flushed bright red before laughing a bit and looking back down at the table, smiling slightly. “Yeah… uh… I guess that’s about it.”

 

Phil smiled as he held his hand out across the table, Dan bringing his own to join, their fingers entwining slowly as they both watched. 

 

“I don’t believe in love…” Dan started, brushing his thumb slowly over the back of Phil’s hand - thoughtfully. “...But I think you’re starting to convince me that like exists.”

 

Phil blushed at the overly-cheesy statement, squeezing Dan’s hand gently. 

 

“Well… to answer your question, yes. I would love to be your boyfriend - whatever that means for us.” Phil smiled and Dan nodded, looking away in shy embarrassment. “We’ll go at whatever pace you want, and only do things you want to. If that means no change at all, that’s okay. We can still adopt - we can still put you under the anesthetics so we don’t have to have sex to dull the pain for bonding if you’re not ready by the time the ceremony happens. Whatever you want, Dan…”

 

“I think right now I just want to have a nice dinner with my boyfriend.” Dan smiled and Phil nodded, squeezing his hand gently. 

 

“I think that I can do that for you.” Phil grinned. And that’s exactly what they did.

 

When they got home Sam and Max were about and they all settled down for a game of Sorry, neither Dan nor Phil telling the other two about the decision made that day. Though Phil didn’t feel guilty - he knew something was going on with the other two and they hadn’t said a thing yet, so he figured it made them even. 

 

When they cleaned up it was late and they were tired, saying their goodbyes and retiring to their respective rooms. Dan and Phil brushed teeth together and then Dan took his pyjamas into the bathroom to change, leaving Phil to change in the room. So far nothing had changed - and Phil was alright with that. 

  
When Dan returned he gave Phil a shy smile and climbed into bed, the Alpha following. Dan immediately moved towards him, putting his hands gently around Phil’s waist. It was only then that Phil realized Dan was shivering - it was hot in their room - it couldn’t be the temperature so he frowned, concern washing over him for his Omega. 

 

“Dan, are you alright? You’re shivering.”

 

“Yeah.” Dan let out a nervous giggle, his teeth chattering. “Fuck, I’m just nervous.”

 

“Nervous for what?” Phil asked, his mind still clouded with concern for the Omega’s health. 

 

“I just… I know it’s not a big deal, but… I’m…” Dan stuttered, teeth still clattering as he sighed and slowly brought a shaking hand from Phil’s waist up to brush his fringe back, letting his palm come to rest gently on the Alpha’s cheek and jaw. 

 

“I just want to…” Dan murmured, and then he was leaning forward and Phil’s eyes were opening wide before he let them fall closed, his own hands coming up to the Omega’s waist as their lips connected.

 

It wasn’t aggressive. It wasn’t heated. It was soft and shy - nervous and warm, and Dan’s teeth began chattering again after just a few seconds and they had to pull away, Dan giggling in embarrassment as Phil pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the Omega and holding him tight. 

 

“Sorry.” Dan mumbled and Phil ran a hand up and down the Omega’s back, overcome with joy - disbelieving that this was actually happening. The thing he’d been wanting for so long… 

 

“What do you mean you’re sorry?” He frowned, pulling back and Dan blushed, shrugging. 

 

“I’m just so nervous - I can’t stop shaking. And it was short - I just… I’m sorry. I promise I’ll get better.”

 

“Dan…” Phil whispered, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, looking straight in the dark brown eyes that captivated him so intensely. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, surprised at how small his voice came out, and even more surprised at the immediate and small nod from the Omega. 

 

He leaned in carefully, only pressing their lips together for a moment before pulling apart, resting his forehead against Dan’s. 

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You’re amazing. Thank you… for trying. And for trusting me.” Phil whispered and Dan nodded, wrapping his arms around Phil. 

 

“Can we…”

 

“Yeah?” Phil asked - he would do anything Dan wanted. 

 

“Can we just cuddle now? I just… it’s been a long day, and I’m a little overwhelmed.”

 

“Of course, Dan. Always.” Phil smiled gently. The Omega turned his back to Phil and the Alpha pulled him tight, their bodies fitting together like they were made for this. 

 

Dan fell asleep quickly, but it took Phil much longer. His mind wouldn’t shut up, and neither would the butterflies in his stomach. He knew he had to be careful, though. Dan had warned him - it was dangerous to fall in love with the Omega, though Phil was pretty sure he’d already made that mistake. He’d have to guard his heart, though. But for now - just for tonight - Phil decided he could just let himself enjoy this. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I am SO sorry it's been so long! I've been dealing with some mental health stuff and life has been way too busy lately. I wish I could say it's calming down, but it's not. I hope I'll be able to pick back up with my writing, but honestly it may be a bit sparse for awhile here - as much as I want to write, I need to take care of myself. I'm sorry about the lack of content, I promise I haven't left you all for good <3

He didn’t think the feeling of waking up would be so different, but it was. 

 

The bittersweet reality of Dan not truly being his when he woke with the brunette in his arms was gone, and this time he didn’t have to feel guilty as he drank in the Omega’s scent, pressing his lips to Dan’s forehead. 

 

“Mmmm…” Dan hummed, stirring slightly, but not opening his eyes. “Morning.”

 

“Morning.” Phil murmured, smiling as he gazed at the gentle dusting of freckles peppering Dan’s cheeks and nose. 

 

“How late did we sleep in?” Dan mumbled, eyes still closed.

 

“Not too late - it’s just after ten.” Phil answered with a glance at the clock on his nightstand. “We can stay in bed as long as you like.”

 

“Mmmm, good.” Dan smiled, and Phil couldn’t help it as he leaned in, pressing his lips gently to the brunette’s. It almost felt like a dream when Dan easily kissed back, hands coming up to tangle in Phil’s hair, lips moving together easily. When they broke apart Phil let out a breathy laugh, eyes wide, still somewhat unbelieving that they were actually together now.

 

“Well that’s a way to wake up.” Dan grinned, eyes finally opening - shining as he gazed at Phil with a dimpley smile. 

 

“It sure is.” The Alpha agreed, pulling Dan close and resting their foreheads together, drinking in the Omega’s scent. “Mmm, you smell good.”

 

“Just good?” Dan asked, feigned offence in his tone and Phil chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“I mean… it  _ could  _ be better…”

 

“Well then… you’d better do something about that.” Dan challenged and Phil’s heart skipped a beat, cheeks tightening in a smile as he ducked down, nose immediately burying itself into the Omega’s mating gland, Dan baring his neck for easier access. 

 

He nosed at the skin there, stimulating the gland and making them both shudder. Once their scents were building and melding in the air, Phil tilted his head and pressed his tongue hot and flat against the skin, dragging it slowly and relishing in the little gasp followed by a long whine that escaped Dan’s throat. 

 

“Holy shit, Phil. Keep doing that.” Dan breathed, grip tightening in the Alpha’s hair. Phil just smiled and nodded, continuing to lick slowly over the expanse - the scent and flavor of the sensitive gland intoxicating him as his thumbs made gentle circles on Dan’s hips. 

 

They continued like this for a few minutes until Phil’s eyes shot wide as he was tugged up on the bed, lips meeting his hungrily. It didn’t take him long to reciprocate, hands finding the small of Dan’s back and pulling him close as their tongues slowly worked into the equation. Phil couldn’t help the low whine that ripped from his throat. 

 

Was this really happening? Was this real? Was it all a dream? Honestly it felt too good to be true… but it was. Dan was kissing him. Dan was here, in his bed, kissing him. He liked him - they were boyfriends, and Phil was allowed to kiss the Omega whenever he wanted.  _ His  _ Omega. The thought felt too good to be true. 

 

Phil barely even realized as his hips slowly began to roll forward - all his attention focused on the incredible scent filling the air and the taste of Dan’s tongue heavy in his mouth. He did notice the movement, however, when Dan returned his motion and Phil’s eyes widened, pulling back and putting a hand on the Omega’s shoulder to stop him. 

 

“Is everything alright?” Dan asked after a moment, pupils blown wide and lips plump, making Phil want nothing more than to dart back in and resume what they’d just been doing. 

 

“Dan… this is all really new. I don’t want to take things too fast.” Phil spoke regretfully, frowning as he looked down between them and Dan’s gaze followed his before snapping back up with wide eyes, nodding before looking away. 

 

“Right. Yeah uh… sorry. Guess I got a little carried away.”

 

“We both did.” Phil brought a hand up to cup Dan’s cheek, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “But our bodies are about twenty steps ahead of our actual relationship. We’ve gotta be careful. I don’t want to do anything you’ll regret later.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah - no… you’re right. Thank you.” Dan mumbled, cheeks red. “So uh… what’s the plan for today?”

 

“Well I have to check with Sam, but I think Rachel was going to try to set up a cake tasting for us in the afternoon. Other than that, whatever you feel like doing.”

 

“I don’t think I can think of something I’d prefer over eating loads of cakes.” Dan said seriously and Phil giggled, hugging the Omega close. 

 

“Alright then, let’s go check with Sam.”

 

The two of them got out of bed with rosy cheeks, and Phil blushed as he saw the obvious tent in Dan’s pants. 

 

“Uh… why don’t you go sort yourself out in the bathroom?”

 

“Right. Um… you’ll be okay?” Dan asked and Phil nodded, blushing. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He promised. Sure his body had reacted, but he knew himself well enough that a few long breaths and some strict concentration would bring him back to normal quick enough. 

 

The brunette gave him a small smile before disappearing into the bathroom, and as Phil got dressed in his clothes for the day he breathed slow, counting to five in his head as he calmed his body. By the time he was zipping up his jeans his problem was nearly entirely gone and he sighed in relief, exiting the room. 

 

When he walked into the kitchen to see Sam singing and dancing while flipping pancakes, Max on the counter rolling her eyes and laughing at them, Phil froze for a moment, watching and smiling. Sam danced up to Max and laughed, taking her hands as she shook her head but got off the counter, joining them in a dance. They were giggling and when the music ended Sam pulled her close, their lips meeting in the middle for one short kiss before Max reached up to ruffle Sam’s hair and they pouted, returning to the pancakes. 

 

“Um… hey, guys.” Phil chuckled slightly, grinning at the blushes that took over the couples’ cheeks.

 

A silence overtook the room for a long moment before Sam let out a sharp breath of a laugh and then Max and Phil were joining in, bent over in their laughter until it finally died down, wiping away tears and breathing hard. 

 

“So uh… yeah. That’s something that’s new.” Sam chuckled, sending Max a small smile which she rolled her eyes at, sticking her tongue out at the Beta. 

 

“You two are sweet. I’m glad you’re happy.” Phil smiled and Sam shrugged, blushing. 

 

“Me too.”

 

“Me three. Though this one here is an idiot. But a sweet idiot.” Max giggled and Phil grinned, feeling warmth overcome him. 

 

“Well uh… in that same vein…” Phil started, Sam and Max immediately turning to him with expectant and excited gazes. “Uh… so Dan and I…”

 

“HA! You owe me ten pounds!” Max grinned, holding a hand out to Sam who rolled their eyes, looking back at Phil.

 

“He hasn’t even told us yet!”

 

“Fine, fine, Dan and you…” Max groaned and Phil chuckled, feeling his cheeks heat up.

 

“Well uh… I guess we’re together. Like… for real this time, I think.”

 

“See? Ten pounds!” 

 

“Ugh, fine.” Sam grumbled good-naturedly, pulling out their wallet and handing over a note. 

 

“You two were betting on us?”

 

“Yeah, and you  _ nearly  _ made it! Three more days and I would have won!” 

 

Phil’s eyes widened but he laughed, feeling fuzzy from all the warmth and affection in the air. The moment he smelled the familiar scent his head snapped up, though, turning and seeing his wonderful, beautiful brunette Omega walking towards him with a small smile. 

 

“So uh… Dan… I may have told them…”

 

“YOU TWO ARE SO FUCKING CUTE TOGETHER IT FUCKING TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!” 

 

“MAX!” Sam scolded and Phil blushed, looking to Dan who luckily didn’t seem angry, rather amused at the outburst. 

 

“Thanks. I think so too.” Dan smiled softly, walking up and placing a careful kiss to Phil’s cheek and entwining their fingers. 

 

“Well if Max says  _ we’re  _ a cute couple…” Phil started, sending the Omega a teasing glance as she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“It’s official?” Dan grinned and Phil nodded, watching as Sam and Max’s faces heated up. “Well congrats, guys. We’re gonna go see if we can do that cake tasting today so have fun with the house to yourselves.” Dan shot the couple a wink and they both flushed, Sam stammering as they pulled out their phone. 

 

“Um… yeah. Uh… anyways um… yes. So Rachel uh… yes. If you want to uh… head out now then um… yes, just meet Rachel at the bakery on fifth by the supermarket, and she has the back room reserved for you two.” 

 

Phil got the address from Sam, thanking them. He felt a little bad for the Beta’s embarrassment, but not bad enough to keep himself from throwing a wink back over his shoulder as he and Dan left, taking the lift down to the ground floor where they hailed a taxi. 

 

Phil relaxed in the back of the cab, heart swelling as Dan reached over and laced their fingers together, leaning against his side. He still couldn’t quite believe this was real. 

 

“Am I doing a good job so far?” Dan finally asked, whispering from just over Phil’s shoulder and the Alpha turned, warmth filling his eyes as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Dan’s forehead. 

 

“You don’t have to do anything but be yourself.” Phil responded and Dan rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

 

“You know what I mean. Is this all… do you like it?”

 

“Of course I like it.” Phil smiled, reaching up to brush back a curl from the brunette’s forehead, smiling at their blended scents. “So long as you’re happy.”

 

Dan smiled gently back and sighed, leaning down to rest his head on the Alpha’s shoulder as the taxi continued to drive. When he spoke again Phil had to lean in to hear him, barely audible as Dan whispered into his shoulder. 

 

“I think I’m happy too.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who saw this update coming, right? xD
> 
> Honestly though, I'm sorry it's been so long. I had to take a mental health break a while back and when I came back I needed to start fresh with a new fic (If you haven't checked it out it's called it happens slowly and tbh I'm really proud of it so far) :D 
> 
> But I didn't want to leave this entirely abandoned - my attention is still mainly on the other fic so this one probably won't be getting super frequent updates for a while, but we'll see :D Who knows :D I just knew I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING after so long :)

“This is the best cake I’ve ever tasted.” Phil moaned around the slice of caramel and chocolate cake, eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

 

“You’ve literally said that about every cake so far.” Dan giggled beside him and Phil shrugged, smiling. 

 

“Well it’s true! They just get better and better!” 

 

Dan rolled his eyes and gave Phil a little nudge with his shoulder, sending little butterflies fluttering through Phil’s stomach as he realized once again that Dan was actually his boyfriend now - he felt true affection towards Phil, and even if he still didn’t believe in love, Phil got to call Dan his. 

 

“So have you narrowed it down at all?” Rachel chuckled from a few feet away and Phil blushed, shrugging helplessly. 

 

“I love them all. Can we just get all of them?”

 

“With your budget? I’m sure that could be arranged. But I’m not sure you could eat all these cakes in full sizes even with the largest of wedding parties.” Rachel grinned and Phil sighed as Dan rested his head on Phil’s shoulder, drawing the Alpha’s attention. 

 

“Let’s try the rest, but so far my favorite was the salted caramel praline.” Dan murmured and Phil grinned, leaning down to press his lips to Dan’s forehead, the Omega letting out a small hum. 

 

“Well, in the end it’s gonna be whatever this one wants.” He smiled and Rachel nodded, shaking her head with a large grin on her face and raised eyebrows. 

 

“I don’t think you two will ever stop surprising me. Finding the kind of love you two have… it doesn’t happen every day. It’s rare to see an Alpha treat their Omega with such… consideration.”

 

Not for the first time, the mention of love made the hairs on Phil’s neck stand on end, eyes glancing down to Dan immediately to gauge his reaction but Dan just shrugged, smiling up at Phil with warm brown eyes.

 

“We’re equals. It’s why we work.” He spoke gently and Phil couldn’t help but lean down to give him a gentle kiss, looking back up to Rachel. 

 

“What he said.”

 

“I wish that kind of bond were more common in our world… maybe you two can help inspire others. The world needs to see more Alphas who truly respect their Omegas.” Rachel spoke and Phil nodded.

 

“There are certainly hoops to jump through, with society’s expectations, but we know where we stand with each other.” The Alpha spoke securely. 

 

Soon they moved back to trying the rest of the cakes, and in the end they decided on the caramel praline, Rachel scribbling down a note to record the order. Soon they were watching her drive away in a car and left alone on the pavement, Phil keeping an arm around Dan protectively as he felt himself become hyper-aware of any and all Alphas who walked by them on the pavement. 

 

“So… we have the rest of our day… should we head back, or do you want to go do something?” Phil asked.

 

“I think we should give Sam and Max a bit of alone time in the flat…”

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Phil grinned and Dan squeezed around his waist, smiling up at Phil. 

 

“Phil… I… I know this isn’t something I probably  _ should  _ ask…”

 

“Since when has that stopped you?” Phil grinned and Dan blushed, nodding.

 

“Fair point. Um… You don’t have to answer if you don’t want… but how much money do you really have?”

 

“Oh.” Phil responded, eyebrows raising. “Honestly… I’m not quite sure. More than I know what to do with, that’s for sure.”

 

“Well… I was thinking… and let me know if you think this is crazy and we can drop the idea entirely…” Dan started, biting his lip. “There are just so many more people out there. And even if we could just help one more person… Phil, I was thinking of going back to one of the slave houses. With you.” Phil’s eyes widened as he listened, blood suddenly pumping quickly as he wondered where Dan might be going with this. “I was thinking… Even if you could just buy one more Omega. Maybe two. Say you’re buying them as servants… Maybe we could start a home. A home to save Omegas and teach them how to live for themselves. It’d be dangerous and we’d have to be careful, but…”

 

“I love it.” Phil interrupted, smiling as he looked Dan in the eye. “It’ll be complicated… but I love that idea. We’ll do it. I have more money than I know what to do with, and if I can do anything to help save more people from that life…” Phil looked into Dan’s eyes that were becoming shiny with tears and pulled him into his chest, rubbing his back gently. 

 

“Thank you.” Dan whispered into his shirt, and Phil smiled as he felt the Omega squeeze him firmly then pull away. “Well… let’s do this. Let’s go save some lives.” Dan smiled up at Phil and he grinned back, leaning down for a gentle kiss. 

 

“Well… first thing’s first, I think we’re going to need to buy a home. We can’t have them living with us - we’re going to need to have a place they can stay. We’ll get somewhere nearby so we can visit regularly - cover it by saying we wanted a second home - one that felt less like an apartment and more like a mansion. There’s a large house only about a ten minute drive away - it’s sort of hidden amongst the city, just on the edge of it. I noticed it a few times while house hunting for our place, but it seemed far too big for just us.”

 

“That sounds perfect. Let’s see if it’s still available?” Dan suggested and Phil nodded, pulling out his phone and doing a quick search. 

 

“They’re having an open house right now! Let’s go look!” Phil grinned. 

 

It was terrifying how quickly it all happened. One moment they were standing on the pavement and the next moment Phil was signing a paper and handing over more money than he could believe, but the place was beautiful and  _ gigantic  _ \- it’d house dozens, and that was exactly what they needed. It’d taken a while to get everything sorted, but now it wasn’t even six yet, and Dan and Phil agreed to go out and get some food, and then tomorrow they’d go to a slave house and start searching for the Omegas who seemed most in need of rescue. Of course in a perfect world they’d buy each and every one, but even the Alpha’s funds had their limits. Tonight he was going to hire an accountant who would go over his finances and be able to make suggestions - help him budget, and then they would get to work on buying. 

 

After a hearty soup that the Alpha and Omega shared at a cute little souphouse, they found themselves back home and in bed immediately, both of them exhausted with full warm bellies. 

 

“You know…” Dan spoke after a while, rolling so he was on his side beside Phil, who looked up and smiled at the Omega, feeling like he was floating in bliss, Dan’s scent intoxicating him. “I care about you so much.” He spoke quietly before leaning down and kissing Phil, whose arms immediately came up and around the Omega’s waist, pulling him in and kissing back warmly. 

 

“You’re incredible.” The Alpha whispered into Dan’s lips and they shared one last long kiss before settling down, eyes shutting softly. “Tomorrow’s gonna be a big day.”

 

“It will be.” Dan agreed, nuzzling his face into Phil’s neck. “I’m so glad I met you, Phil.”

 

“And I, you.” Phil grinned, and soon they were asleep, knowing that their lives were about to take a big and complicated step but that it was going to be more than worth it.


End file.
